Not Everything Is As It Seems
by Daniel Terres
Summary: Daniel Terres simply wanted a job, not this big mess of chaos he got pulled into. Mysteries, ghosts, haunted pizzerias. And what's this about those robots knowing him? "I never signed up for this!"
1. Chapter 1

**Not Everything Is As It Seems (Fnaf Story)**

 **By: Daniel Terres**

 **\- equals page break**

 **This is my own AU of the FNAF story, and it is currently taking place in 1998. FNAF 3 took place 3 years ago, instead of 30. If things are different to the canon, this is why. By the way, this is also my first story. Just a fair warning.**

 **Introductory Arc**

Daniel Terres has never lived an easy life. He became an orphan at 5 due to a tragic accident and lived in an orphanage till he was 10. He has always been made fun of for his strange appearance. He stands at a good 5' 10'' with a slightly scrawny frame. He has chocolate brown hair with red, orange and yellow streaks that spikes and swishes to the right side of his face, with a long bang over his left eye. The abnormal thing about him are his eyes. His right eye has red-orange irises, which is strange enough. But his left eye's sclera and iris are completely black and his pupil is a bright white. He's always been proud of his strange looks and hates when people says he's a freak for it. Now at 18 years of age he needs to get a job.

Daniel sits in his small 2 room apartment reading the newspaper in hopes of finding a job. "Agh, there's nothing here," he says in frustration while reading through the ads. There seems to be nothing available as a job currently. "If I don't find a job soon, I'm gonna get kicked out of here." Daniel has been living on very little money for a while and his landowner told him that if he doesn't get his rents paid within the month, he'll get kicked out. Just as Daniel starts losing hope, he sees one job open.

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Night Guard Wanted_

 _Shifts: 12AM to 6AM_

 _Call 1-800-FAZBEAR to sign up_

"Well, the pay is low but I really need a job," Daniel says. He calls the phone number and the manager gives him the job on the spot. Daniel finds it strange but he isn't complaining. Checking the time, which is about 8:45 PM, he decides to head over early to get used to the place and get his uniform.

Daniel arrives at the Pizzeria at 9 PM and heads through the main entrance. He heads to the manager's office and is given a brief rundown of what to do during the job and is given his uniform and tablet. The manager thanks Daniel for coming and then leaves the pizzeria. Daniel then goes to the bathrooms and changes into his uniform. After changing he goes into the main dinning hall and starts looking around. The bathrooms were to his right towards the end of the room while the backstage room and Pirate's Cove were to his left. Two hallways heading to the office were behind him and the show stage was right in front of him. Daniel has always been a fan of Freddy's Pizzeria, but after the '87… incident, he has been afraid of coming. He heads back into the security office and notices that it has 2 blast doors and 2 hall lights. He finds the blast doors quite extensive, but doesn't question it and heads back into the dining hall.

Daniel then walks past the show stage into the "Toys" area, not noticing the animatronics' eyes following him. Daniel looks around notices that this office was different than the previous. This office, or Office 2 as Daniel dubbed it, has a flashlight used to light up the large hallway in the front, 2 vents and vent lights, and a freddy mask. He goes past the office and down the hallway into the main dining room. To his left he finds the main stage. To his right he finds the game area and the Prize Corner. In front of him is the entrance to the Kids Cove. He was about to leave when he notices a strange sound. He starts hearing a tune similar to the song "My Grandfather Clock" coming from the Prize Corner. He decides to investigate and heads over. Once he arrives he finds the source of the music to be a music box on the counter. He picks it up and starts examining it. It was a simple silver music box with a gold lid. He goes to put it down when, without warning, it stops. The silence makes Daniel jump slightly and starts making him feel nervous. Then the song "Pop Goes the Weasel" starts playing instead, but it seems to come from the large blue and pink present next to the counter. The lid to the box starts opening up and Daniel is feeling very nervous at this box fully opens up and then a large figure emerges. The figure stands at 6'7'' and is completely black and extremely scrawny. It has three white stripes on it legs and wrists and only three fingers. On its face was a white porcelain mask set into a large smile. There were two red, blush-like circles on its cheeks and large, crying-like markings going down its face from its eyes. The eyes were also black, but also had two small pinpricks of white light in the center.

Daniel starts to creep away from this puppet looking creature when it lunges at him without warning and lets out a garbled **PRRAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHH**. Daniel screams and ducks under the lunge and starts running back to the office room. He can hear the puppet gaining on him and gets a feeling that Office 2 will deal no good to him. He hears the strange mechanical roar again as he turns the corner and feels something grab his wrist. He turns around and to his horror finds that the puppet has grabbed his wrist and is now reaching for his neck. He tries to struggle but finds that he can't shake of the puppet's grib. The puppet grabs his neck and lifts him into the air and begins choking him. The puppet leans forward and hisses in a high-pitched and scruffy voice "You dare come back after you killed us? You gave us no mercy, so I'll give you no mercy." Daniel tried clawing at the puppet's hands to let him go but can't get it to let go. Just as Daniel believes he's going to die, he feels a strange tingling in his hands. Suddenly the puppet lets go of him with a hiss of pain and Daniel sprints off. Unknown to him, the puppet's hands now had deep gashes across them, as if someone cut them.

Daniel reaches the main dining room and closes the door, breathing heavily. He looks at his watch and notices the time to be 11:55. He tries to calm his heartbeat and then heads back into his office. He sits in his chair just as the time hits 12 AM. _RING RING._ Daniel jumps at the sudden noise and then notices the phone is ringing. He presses the answer button and suddenly a voice starts talking.

" _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message_ _for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact._ _So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about."_ Daniel scoffs at that. "Yeah, getting almost killed by an evil, sentient puppet is totally nothing to worry about."

 _Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life._ _Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_ _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them?No._ Daniel blanches at that and begins to grow worried. "Just great. If these guys act anything like that puppet did, then I'm in for one hell of a night."

 _If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too._ _So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children_ _and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night._ _Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87._ Daniel's eyes darken at the mention of that date and he begins to shake in barely controlled anger as he remembers that day.

*FLASHBACK*

A 7 year old Daniel was extremely excited when he found out him and his friends were going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He went there once before by sneaking in and managed to look at everything and even get a Spring Bonnie plush. He loved the plush and goes everywhere with it. He even wrote his name on the bottom of the plush's right foot. The orphanage caretakers were getting everyone gathered up so they could walk to the pizzeria when Daniel noticed something strange. A guy across the street in a purple security guard suit with light purple skin and hair was walking towards the pizzeria, but he seemed like he was forcing himself. He also looked incredibly tired and had some black liquid on his hands, like oil, but Daniel couldn't be sure. Daniel stops staring at him when his friend, an 8 year old girl with bright red hair begins speaking to him.

"You excited to go to the pizzeria Daniel?" the girl asks. Daniel responds with "Yeah Skylar, butI thought I saw something strange." Daniel shakes his head and says "It's nothing." The girl, or Skylar, looked at him strange. She then just shrugged and starting walking with the group to the pizzeria. The group arrives and notices that a birthday party is going on and that the parents of the birthday child invited the orphans over.

The group walks inside and Daniel noticed that Spring Bonnie was gone today and that Fredbear and the Fazbear gang was singing. He walks in and begins looking around. Despite what most think, Daniel was very intelligent and observant for his age. That's how he noticed a couple of his friends and 2 other kids going with what looked to be Spring Bonnie into another room. Confused, Daniel goes to check it out. What happens next is something that'll haunt him forever.

Daniel follows them into a room to the left of the show stage and starts listening. At first everything seemed fine, but then he starts hearing screaming. Daniel panics and accidentally opens the door and sees something sickening. 5 children, thrown on the floor in a bloody mess, along with a bloody Spring Bonnie whose head is off. Daniel notices there is a person in Spring Bonnie and sees the someone similar to that strange purple guy. This person had shorter hair, lighter purple skin with some peach mixed into it and dark purple eyes, though they seemed blank, like he had no emotions.

He then says "If you know what's good for you, you'll not speak of this event to anyone." Daniel jumps and begins shaking when he realized that the guy was talking to him. The Purple guy looks straight at him with the blank eyes and says "LEAVE." Daniel jumps again and then runs off crying. He reaches the orphanage caretakers who then start asking what's wrong with worried faces, but Daniel doesn't notice. He didn't even notice that he left his plushie at the murder site. Daniel then collapses into unconsciousness due to shock.

*FLASHBACK END*

Daniel starts silently crying towards his lost friends, but then he stops and listens to the rest of the call. _Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

 _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton_ _without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross beams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area._ Daniel winces and thinks of what could've happened to previous night guards. He shudders and then starts listening again.

 _So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death._ Daniel chuckles at that deadpanned statement. For some reason it was really funny.

 _Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._ _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_ Daniel then checks his tablet and notices he was already down to 90% power. He looks at the fan running on his desk and scowls at it. "Stop eatin my power yah stupid fan!" He yells while pointing at the fan. Daniel glares at it for a bit and then checks the cameras.

Dining hall is good, pirate's cove is good, backstage is fine. Daniel begins thinking everything would be normal tonight before he sees the main stage camera. Everything looked fine, except for the fact that the large lavender rabbit called Bonnie was staring right into the camera. Daniel yelps when the camera starts going into static and then stops. He pales rapidly when he realized that Bonnie was gone and begins to panic while cycling through the cameras. He stops cycling when he notices that Bonnie was in the backstage room. He breaths a small breath of relief and checks the main stage again. No one moved so Daniel checks the backstage again. Daniel screams and nearly drops the tablet when he sees Bonnie's face right in front of the camera, staring with no eyes. Daniel tries to calm his heartbeat while he quickly heads back to the main stage to check.

Once again no one moves so he then goes back to the backstage camera. No one is there this time so Daniel tries tofind Bonnie until he hears footsteps. Growing worried, he heads to the left door and checks the lights. Standing right outside his door was Bonnie who had a confused look on his face. Daniel panics and reflexively hits the door button. He hears what sounds like a "hm?" and then footsteps. He opens the door and checks the hallways again and then checks his tablet again. He notices it is 3 AM already and he has 75% power. He sits down again and start looking through the cameras again.

He finds Bonnie in the dining hall and checks the main stage. Chica was gone so he starts searching for her. He finds Chica in the bathrooms and he starts checking the cameras again. He finds Bonnie in the supply closet and searches for Chica. He can't find her anywhere and begins to become nervous again when he hears clanking and rattling. It sounds like pots and pans so he checks the kitchen camera. The camera is disabled but he is able to hear the crashing noises much louder this time so he assumes Chica is in the kitchen. He checks the time and finds it to be 5 AM with 40% power left.

He checks the supply closet and finds Bonnie to be gone. He hears footsteps again and checks the west hall lights. He finds Bonnie sitting there, looking ready to pounce. He slams the door close right as he hears a **SCREEEEEE** and then a loud bang. He winces and then starts chuckling when he sees a small Bonnie shaped dent in the door. He checks the west hall corner camera and finds Bonnie laying on the floor looking extremely dizzy, twitching every so often. He begins laughing at the funny sight and then stops when he hears some chimes. He looks at his tablet and finds it to be 6 AM and can hear some little kids cheering. He smiles and then heads out the office cautiously. He goes into the main dining area and finds Bonnie and Chica to be back in their spots on stage. He sighs in relief and heads out of the pizzeria.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel closes his car door and heads into the apartment building. He goes up the stairs, into his living room and plops on the couch. He puts his head into his hands and lightly groans. He starts thinking over the night he just experienced and notices something strange. He looks at his hands and wonders how he could've escaped the puppet when it had such a firm grip on his neck. It sounded pained and he thought he saw a glimpse of fuzz on its hands. He starts thinking of how it could've possibly happened. He lists many different scenarios but none of them seem right. He groans in frustration and heads into the bathroom for a short shower. Once in the shower he starts scrubbing his head when he notices something weird. He can feel something sticking out of the top of his head. Very confused and a little worried, he quickly finishes his shower and looks in the mirror. What he sees makes him yell in surprise. His ears are missing and are replaced with brown, red-tipped fox ears on top of his head. He checks behind himself and finds a similarly colored fox tail, lazily swishing back and forth.

He checks his hands and noticed his fingernails sharpened into claws.

"This must be how I escaped the puppet," Daniel says. Then he sees something completely insane. His left eye's pupil now has a slight red tint with a flowing, flame like aura coming off of it. All the changes were very tingly, but his left eye was tingling the most, and seemed to be the origin of all the changes.

"Ok. I know that my eye was always strange, but this is too much!" He stares at himself for a few seconds, processing the changes, and then shakes his head and starts dressing himself. He finishes changing and heads into his room to sleep.

Time: 11:30 PM

Daniel gets out of his car and looks at then looks at himself. When he woke up this morning the fox appendages were gone and his eye was back to "normal". He was slightly confused but also very relieved. Daniel then walks into the pizzeria and heads into his office. He sits in his chair and starts looking around with the camera, actually taking in the scenery before the power limiter kicks in. He looks at the dining area and finds little value in it. He looks at the stage and reminisces of the old time. He loved the Fazbear Gang, but after last night, he is having second thoughts. He then switches to Pirate's Cove, and just stares. Foxy has always been Daniel's favorite. All his pirate stories and the fun pirate gear we could use. Foxy sometimes acted out his stories and let kids join in. Daniel smiles slightly at the memory and sighes.

"Foxy is still an animatronic. If he acts like the others, then I'll have to put my favoritism behind me." Daniel then starts cycling through the cameras again, finding little value in watching. That is until he reaches the East Hall camera. Where a poster stating the rules was recently, now is replaced with a newspaper clipping. He looks at its heading and recoils in shock.

 **Kids vanish at local pizzeria - Bodies not found**

Daniel's brain then starts going through multiple thoughts at once. When he was asked to come to the police station as a witness, he was told the kids were buried and had gone somewhere safer. He was even told the murderer was taken in. Daniel was relieved that everything seemed to be ok, so he went back to the pizzeria again after a couple weeks of rest. He snuck into the pizzeria and started watching the shows again. They were nice, but he then noticed something strange with the animatronics. They were very smelly, like metal and rotten bananas, and had red stuff on their eyes and mouths. He was confused but didn't think much of it and continued watching. Now however, as he was reliving these moments, he realized the smell was blood, and that the rotten part of the smell was rotten flesh. He then starts thinking of how the newspaper says that the bodies weren't found.

He then starts whispering "No bodies found. Rotten smell. Blood. That could only mean…" Daniel's eyes widen in shock as he had a revelation.

"The kids, my friends. They were stuffed into the animatronic suits!" He exclaims quietly. "That explains the smell, and the blood. Heck, if this is true, then it might explain the animatronics strange behavior!" Daniel slowly comes out of his shock as he begins thinking of his new theory, and then checks the time. He realizes it is 11:59 and prepares himself for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie and Chica are fairly simple for Daniel. They both go to their respective doors and just stare at him. It is a little strange and extremely creepy. Freddy hasn't moved at all, but the Phone Guy did say that he becomes more active in the dark and, as he put it, one more reason to not run out of power. Things were going quite easily. 4 AM and Freddy was at the stage. Bonnie was doing… something in the backstage room. Looked like he was… polishing his spare heads? Weird. Chica was staring into the East Hall camera. He started cycling the cameras for another round when his eyes grew in shock at what he saw in Pirate's Cove. The curtains were wide open and the sign said "IT'S ME" on it. He then heard pounding footsteps coming from the West Hall and made a huge mistake. He checked the hall camera. There he saw Foxy sprinting down the hallway, going straight for his room. Daniel panicked and got up to hit the door button when… **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** Foxy leaps into his room and screeches loudly. Daniel gets terrified and his left eye starts glowing brightly. He then screams in fright and his eye's glow starts pulsing. Daniel's scream then gets MUCH louder. So loud that the other animatronics start glitching and shut down. Foxy, who is right in the blast zone, starts twitching like crazy and falls down. Daniel stops screaming when Foxy falls and then wonders what the heck just happened. He is in too much shock to think properly though and just goes over to Foxy. Foxy was not moving anymore at this point and was just glaring at Daniel. Foxy's eyes were both completely black with small pinpricks of white light, acting like his "pupils". When Daniel got close to Foxy, he squats down and grabs a crowbar next to the door. He flips it over and starts poking Foxy's head. Foxy recoils slightly each time, scowling.

Eventually Foxy just yells "ARGH! Stop that already!" Daniel recoils in shock and accidentally drops the crowbar on Foxy's head, causing him to grunt in pain. "Wait! You guys can talk!?" Daniel exclaims. "Well of course. How do ye think I tell me stories?" Foxy says, looking at Daniel like he was an idiot. Daniel tries to calm himself down and starts talking again. "Well, I wasn't expecting you to just suddenly start talking to me. You guys are trying to kill me!" Foxy then snarls and yells "Of course we are trying to kill ye! Ye murdered us!" Foxy then tries to move and bite Daniel, but to no avail as the blast still kept him from moving his body. Daniel then looks at Foxy and yells "I would never murder someone! What the hell are talking about!?" Foxy looks back at Daniel like he was crazy and says "But ye did kill us. Ye look just the same as him!" Daniel was extremely confused at this point but then remembered the theory he came up with. Deciding this was the best chance to prove his theory he said "Foxy. Are talking about that purple man at the birthday party?" Foxy then looked at Daniel in shock, before scowling again and saying "Of course I am talking of then. Did ye kill others as well?!"

Daniel, realizing those weren't the right words to say, then said "No no no! I never killed anyone! And certainly not you guys. Youwere my friends, remember?"

Foxy still keeps scowling at Daniel, before he slowly realizes something. The voice sounded familiar, but in a different way. It wasn't that menacing, empty voice of the murderer. This voice was like an old friend who you met again after a long time. Foxy's face looked like he was thinking hard, then he looked in Daniel in shock "Daniel?!" Foxy exclaims. Daniel looks at Foxy for a moment, then nods his head quickly while smiling broadly. Foxy looks at Daniel again and then grins and yells "Daniel! Ye found us after all these years! But why do ye look like the murderer?" Daniel wasn't sure what the problem was and told Foxy that. Foxy looked down depressed, but Daniel said he could talk to the mechanic to see if they can fix him. Foxy grins again and tells Daniel thank you. Daniel then looks at the time and realizes that his shift was close to over and told Foxy he would carry him back to his stage. Foxy nodded and Daniel then lifted Foxy up, only for Foxy's weight to be too much and Foxy fall right on top of him. Daniel grunts in pain while Foxy starts chuckling in amusement. Daniel pushes Foxy off of him and them goes to the supply closet. He grabs the dolly in the closet and wheels the dolly back and puts Foxy on it. Daniel then wheels Foxy to his stage and carefully puts him back on it. Daniel goes to tell Foxy goodbye when he realized Foxy's eyes were closed. He checks the time and realized it was 6:01 AM. He realizes that the animatronics were asleep now and headed back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Time: 6:39 PM

After getting some rest Daniel headed back to the pizzeria to speak with the mechanic. He entered the restaurant and looked around for the mechanic. He couldn't find them and decided to check the backstage area to see if they were working on something. He opened the door and saw two people speaking. One was a young woman with long bright red hair, a large scar on her left eye, a white hoodie and black pants. The other was a man with a dark purple security guard suit, signifying a senior security guard, a gold badge that said "Head of Security", light purple skin, pure white eyes and dark purple hair tied into a short ponytail at the neck. Daniel stared at them for a moment before he coughed awkwardly. The two stopped talking and looked at him. The girl stared at him for a moment before she gasped in surprise and yelled "Daniel?!" Daniel looked at her for a moment before gasping as well and yelling "Skylar?!" Skylar nodded her head fervently and smiled broadly while running at him. She hugged him tightly and said "I missed you! I haven't seen you since last Christmas!" Daniel hugged her back and said "I know. I called but it didn't work and I thought your phone changed. I couldn't find it though." Skylar smiled embarrassedly at him and said "Well I forget about that. We finally met again!" Daniel chuckled and said "Yeah. By the way, I never knew you became a mechanic." Skylar then stepped back and smirked "Yah! One of the best too since I learned from this old man here." The man in the purple suit scowled playfully and said "Hey, I'm not that old yet." Skylar chuckled and then looked at Daniel and said "Hey Daniel, what did you come in here for anyways?"

Daniel then said "Well, um…" _How do I keep them from knowing about the animatronics killing guards? They'd think I am crazy!_ While Daniel was thinking of a possible answer the purple man walked up to him and said "Hey, you are the new night guard right?" Daniel snaps out of his thinking and nods. The purple man then said "Well then you know of the animatronics'… little secret?" Daniel gasps slightly and said "You know of what they do at night?" The man then said "Yep, and so does Skylar." Daniel looked at Skylar and she nodded. Daniel then breathes out a breath of relief that he doesn't need to hide the secret and says "Well you see, Foxy came into my office and screeched at me last night, causing me to somehow scream so loudly I disabled the other animatronics." Skylar then looks at him with a blank face and says "So you caused that earthquake?" Daniel just stares at her, then chuckles sheepishly. He then coughs and continues "Anyways, Foxy's movement got disabled for a bit and I started… poking him." The other two just stared at him with blank expressions. Coughing again in embarrassment he says "Well, Foxy didn't like it and told me to stop. I got shocked he could speak, but we spoke for a bit anyways. The entire time, before I convinced him otherwise, he thought I was someone else. I think the animatronics' sight, or at least Foxy's, is broken." Skylar nods her head and says "Alright. I'll take a look at them" She then turns and leaves.

The purple guy then walks up to Daniel and says "We never introduced each other. My name is William Vincent Afton, but you can just call me Vincent. I am the Head of Security and sometimes the stand-in mechanic." Daniel then says "Well, I am Daniel Terres." The two shake hands then sit on the working table to talk. "So Daniel, why'd you decide to work here?" Vincent says. Daniel then says "Well, I needed money. Also I became an orphan at an early age and became… um… traumatized because of an incident. I couldn't hold many jobs due to my extreme social anxiety caused from the experience. This is simply another job I could have and, well, I have mixed feelings about it." Vincent raises an eyebrow at that and says "Oh?" Daniel, realizing Vincent wanted an explanation, said "Well, if you know how the animatronics act at night, then you can understand the bad part." Vincent closes his eyes and nods his head "Yeah. They do get quite worked up when they find out a new night guard is here." Daniel then says "Yeah, but I'm not sure you'll believe me on the good part." Vincent smirks at Daniel and says "Try me." Daniel just looks down and stares at the floor. Eventually he says "Well, the 87' incident. The, apparently, "Missing Children Incident" was the traumatic experience. I wasn't one of the kids in the incident, but I did see the crime. I don't remember much unless I have a flashback, but I do remember that the murderer wore that Spring Bonnie suit, and had purple-peach skin. Kinda like… you." Daniel, not sure if he would offend Vincent, was very hesitant in the last part. Vincent simply sighs and says "Yes, I know. I am almost certain my psychopathic brother Michael did the act, but I have no evidence of him doing it. He managed to break the camera in the room and I was in another part of the pizzeria at the time, the diner area."

Daniel stares at him then scowls "So your brother did it huh?! And what was so important that the disappearance of multiple kids didn't come first!?" Daniel's voice was raising as he talked until he was practically screaming at Vincent. Vincent winces at Daniel's statement and then says in a quiet voice "You know of the Bite of '87?" Daniel looks at him confused, then shakes his head in a negative. Vincent sighs then says "Well, on the same day as the disappearances, another incident happened. A child got his head stuck in the mouth of the Fredbear animatronic and… well." Vincent coughed slightly and says "Well, Fredbear sings. Eventually his mouth would close." Daniel's eyes widen in shock at what was said and looks down. Vincent just continues "That kid lost his frontal lobe and went into a coma. He died 5 days later. That kid… he was my son." Daniel looks at him with wide eyes and said "I-I. I'm sorry." Vincent shook his head and said "No, don't be sorry. It happened in the past, but since you shared your story, it's only fair I share mine."

Date: 07/13/1987

Vincent knew that Gregory hated going to Fredbear's, but he needed to host the party there so he can keep an eye on him. Vincent was called in to do the day shift today since a strange person was seen watching the pizzeria. Vincent watched as Gregory nervously walked around the pizzeria, clutching his Fredbear doll like his life depended on it. Vincent, expecting Gregory and his older son Michael to be fine in the establishment, started walking to the safe room to do the daily check. When he got to the room, however, he found the Spring Bonnie suit to be gone. Worried, because that suit was extremely dangerous, he rushed into the security room right outside to tell his friend Henry Douglas that the suit was gone. Henry was a man of average height and wore glasses. He had poofy, curled black hair and some freckles on his cheeks. He wore the normal light blue security guard outfit for most new guards. When Vincent told Henry the suit was gone, Henry instantly wore a face of worry and started cycling through the cameras. However, right before the backstage could be seen, they saw the main dining area. Everything seemed normal. Fredbear was singing on stage and the Fazbear gang was singing off to the side. But what worried Vincent was that he saw his son Michael and his other friends in masks of the Fazbear gang, holding on to Gregory's arms and dragging him to Fredbear. Vincent was angry at this display his oldest son was making and was about to go over when he noticed something horrifying. The group of kids seemed to be talking and slowly surrounded Gregory. Gregory was bawling at this point and then the group lifted him by the arms, towards Fredbear's mouth. Vincent's eyes grew wide in shock and ran as fast as he could to the dining room. However, right as he turned the corner, he heard a sickening CRACK and a loud, pained scream. Vincent stared at the scene in complete shock. There was his son, his sweet little boy, on the ground of Fredbear's stage, a flood of blood coming from the huge chunk missing in his frontal lobe. Vincent's eyes started tearing as he screamed in panic and anguish and ran to his son. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and looked at the scene in shock. Vincent was bawling, crying over his son's now pale face. Vincent leaned over Gregory's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Vincent heard a small beating noise and instantly knew his son was alive, but not for long. "SOMEONE PLEASE! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" he screamed hysterically. Some people, finally getting out of their shock started yelling and trying to get 911 notified. Vincent was crying hysterically, clutching his son to his chest. "Don't worry. Daddy's here. Daddy will make sure you get safe." Vincent said in between choked sobs. Eventually the police and ambulance came. Vincent hurried over to the paramedics and yelled "PLEASE! SAVE MY SON!" The police cleared everyone else out while the paramedics hurried to stabilize Gregory for the trip to the hospital. They did the best they could and eventually the ambulance left, the siren blaring loudly. Vincent, who was worried about his son immensely, grabbed Michael by the arm and got him in the car. Vincent got in as well and drove off to the hospital, hoping his son would live to see another day.

Back to the present

Vincent was silently crying as he told the story, Daniel having a somber look on his face the whole time "My sweet little boy, my Gregory, died five days later. He couldn't be saved anyways. He was brain dead by midnight." Daniel looks down and says "I lost my parents at a young age. 5, I think. They died in a car accident, coming home from a business trip. I don't remember much about them, but I do fantasize with what I remember. I don't know if it would, but maybe telling me about Gregory would help?" Vincent just nods and says "W-Well, Gregory was extremely kind. He had a heart of gold and was extremely sensitive. He cried a lot, be it for himself or others. But he also didn't hesitate to smile and help others. He wanted to be a performer when he grew up, specifically a puppet performer. He may have feared the animatronics, but the Puppet? He loved that thing. I would've gotten him a puppet plush if we had any at the time." Daniel listened silently and just nodded his head at the end. Vincent wipes his eyes to clear the tears and chuckles, saying "Well enough mushy stuff for today. Let's go see how Skylar's doing." Daniel nods and they head out of the room.

Vincent and Daniel head over to Pirate's Cove and open the curtain. Skylar is there with Foxy deactivated, looking at his head's endoskeleton. Foxy's old head was off to the side, a new and cleaned one next to Skylar. Vincent coughs and Skylar turns around. "Oh heys guys," she says cheerily. "I was just finishing up Foxy's recognition software. Some glitch was in there, making them all see purple instead of blue and peach." Vincent looks at her with a raised eyebrow and says. "That's an odd color change." Skylar nods and turns back to Foxy. She tweaks with a couple wires and adds on the new head. "There all done," she says.

Skylar gets up and looks proudly at her work. Unknowingly though, a dark figure is approaching her from behind. "RAAAARRRR!" Daniel yells with Foxy's old head on. Skylar shrieks and jumps in the air. She turns around panting, only to find Daniel on the floor laughing and Vincent trying to hide his chuckling. Skylar yells at Daniel "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!? Give me a heart attack!?" Daniel gets up and tries to stifle his laughter. After he calms down enough he says "S-Sorry. It was too good to pass up. Anyways, how's Foxy?" Skylar says "Well, his recognition software is fixed, he got a new head, which includes a new jaw. I also fixed up the other animatronics recognition systems. Couldn't get to the Toys though. This took too long." Vincent nods then turns to Daniel "Say Daniel. You mind if we join you on the night shift tonight. The pizzeria is already close to closing and we need to monitor the changes." Daniel then asks nervously "But if you guys know of how they get at night, why try to join?" Skylar then glares at him and says "What, think we can't handle our own animatronics?" Daniel shakes his head and starts stuttering "N-No. Th-That's not w-what I meant!" Vincent just chuckles and says "Hey, I am the Head of Security. I think I know how to handle a few animatronics." Daniel just looks down and reluctantly nods his head. Skylar grins then says "Alright! Now who wants some pizza!" They all nod and head out to the dining area. Unknown to them, however, Foxy activated again during the conversation and was watching Vincent the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

Time: 11:46 PM

Vincent, Skylar, and Daniel all walked to the security office to start the night. They brought along two extra chairs, and the old Foxy head as well. They set the chairs next to the doors, Vincent sitting at the left door and Skylar at the right. Daniel sat in the normal security chair and wheeled to the back wall for a better view, pulling out his tablet in the process. "Alright guys. I know how to deal with Bonnie and Chica. I doubt Freddy while do much since he hasn't done anything the other two nights. For Foxy however, simply let him in. He already knows who I am and he shouldn't attack us. Vincent, you watch the left door for Bonnie. If he gets here, shut the door. The others don't know who we are yet and may still attack us. Skylar, watch for Chica in the right hallway. Same as Vincent, if she gets close, shut the door." Skylar and Vincent nod, then focused on their doors as the 12 AM chimes started, along with the power limiter. "You know, we really need to get better power at night" Daniel says while watching Bonnie in the dining hall. Vincent nods and says "Well, the manager here sucks. He is greedy and stingy. We are lucky to have this place better than when it was close to closing back in the 90's." Daniel just nods and cycles through the cameras. He finds Chica at the start of the East hallway and warns Skylar to be ready. He can't find Bonnie however, and starts cycling through the cameras. He gets to the West Hall though, and finds Foxy rushing down the hallway. He looks up from his tablet and says "Foxy's coming!"

Foxy rushes into the room and slides to stop in front of Daniel. He raises his hook in a hello and says "Ahoy there Daniel! How ye doin'?" Daniel grins and says "Good Foxy. By the way, meet my current co-night guards, Skylar and Vincent." Skylar waves at Foxy, but Vincent just stares, slightly nervous. Foxy looks at Vincent and his eyes flash red. He snarls then runs at Vincent with a screech. Daniel's eyes widen and rushes over to Foxy to stop him. Daniel gets in front of Vincent and spreads his arms out in a defensive manner. Foxy stops running and snarls at Daniel "What do ye think yer doin'!? That be the murderer ye be defending!" Daniel just shakes his head and says "No Foxy, this isn't the murderer. Look closer at him." Foxy, still snarling, looks past Daniel and looks at Vincent again. Foxy just stares at him, and Vincent starts shifting in his chair. Eventually Foxy walks past Daniel with his ears slightly lowered, unable to do more due to his design. He then says "I be sorry mate. I thought ye be someone else." Vincent just looks at Foxy and smirks "I bet. How many people have purple skin and hair." Foxy chuckles then walks next to Daniel's chair and crouches down next to it. He picks up his old head next to the chair. "Why do ye have my old head?" he says while looking at Daniel. Daniel then says "Well, we thought the head could be useful. I mean, the Toy area had a Freddy head on the desk, so we thought the heads must do SOMETHING." Foxy nods and says "Ye be right. The Toys and, until recently, us, we couldn't see properly if ye had one of our heads on. It messes with our facial scanners." Skylar looks down and sighs "One more thing on my upgrade list for you guys. This is getting to be way too much." Foxy looks her with wide eyes and says "Ye be plannin' on upgrading us!?" Skylar nods her head and says "Yah. You guys got a few upgrades when we reopened this place, but not nearly enough. We have enough money for our ideas, but the manager refuses to let us upgrade you." Foxy snarls then says "The manager be a dirty landlubber, he should be walkin' the plank." Vincent then says "Well, let's start watching the halls again. We've somehow talked for 2 hours." Daniel looks at Vincent in disbelief, then checks his tablet. The time said 2 AM. Daniel's eyes widen in shock and he says "Well we better hurry up with our plan then." Foxy looks at Daniel confusedly "Plan?" Daniel nods and says "We were thinking of having you help us convince the other animatronics that we aren't the murderer, one at a time." Foxy nods and says "Well then let's get started. I'll be of yer service." Daniel nods and starts looking for Bonnie.

Bonnie wasn't that difficult. He apparently already had suspicions on EVERY night guard somehow being the murderer. Once Bonnie was convinced he said he'd head over to Freddy and convince him, since Freddy doesn't like moving till Night 4. Chica was also not very difficult. She didn't like the killing, and was very happy when she could tell people apart again. Chica then said she'd head out to help Bonnie. Daniel, bored, decided to look at the show stage camera to see how the animatronics were doing, but also was looking at each camera before hand for surveillance. He reached the West hall corner though and saw something strange and a little terrifying. Where a normal Freddy poster once was, there was now a poster of half of an eye-less, golden Freddy head. He hears some weird giggling and reflexively puts down his tablet, only to scream in shock at what he sees. Slumped down in front of the desk was a golden Freddy with a purple hat and bowtie. Vincent, Skylar, and Foxy looked at what caused Daniel to scream, only to recoil in shock as well. Foxy then yells "Everyone look away! He can only attack if ye look at him!" The others quickly look down while Foxy walks over to the golden Freddy. "Goldie, I know ye have an endoskeleton right now. Get up, ye landlubber." The golden Freddy then gets up, his eyes turning back to the normal white with red irises. He then makes a deep chuckle and says in a soothing, deep voice "Aw. I can't do that trick with you guys with me. Anyways, no need to explain the situation. I already heard everything and told Spring." Foxy rolls his eyes and chuckles while shaking his head "Ye and yer dumb powers. I can't believe how annoying ye are sometimes." Foxy then turns to the night guards and says "Ye all can look up now. Goldie ain't gonna attack ye." The night guards then slowly look up and sigh in relief. Daniel then glares at Goldie and says "Geez. Trying to give me a heart attack?" Goldie just chuckles and says "Hey now, I just like doing the scare. It's funny. Anyways, y'all might want to go help with Freddy. He is being stubborn, again." Foxy just sighs and gestures to the night guards, leading them to the stage with Goldie following behind.

Once they reach the dining hall they see the animatronics on stage, Bonnie with his arms folded looking furious, Chica was pleading with Freddy and Freddy was just shaking his head and looking like he was trying to hold on to his patience. Foxy tells the night guards to stop and sit down while he and Goldie go help. Foxy and Goldie walk up to the stage and starts speaking to Freddy. "Freddy, why do ye have to be so stubborn? Can't you see that not every night guard is the murderer?" Foxy says. Freddy just glances at Foxy. "I'm not taking any chances. I will kill each and every night guard until the one who did this is nothing more than a bloodstain in a suit." Freddy growls out. Goldie steps up and says "But Freddy, do you really want to keep killing innocent people just to have the chance of killing one bad guy?" Freddy goes to rebut, but found that he couldn't say anything. Goldie, seeing a chance, continues "If you keep killing, you won't be any different from the murderer himself. We were only justified in the fact that EVERY night guard looked like him, but now we can tell people apart again. Nothing would justify that." Freddy just looks down in frustration as he realizes what he was planning on doing. He just sighs and says "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop, again." Goldie just pats the bear on his shoulder and says "It's fine. Now then, why don't we introduce you to our new friends." Freddy just nods and looks over to the group of night guards for the first time.

He grazes over Skylar, lingers slightly on Vincent, but once he reaches Daniel, his eyes grow wide in shock. He then grins broadly and rushes over to Daniel. "Dan! I can't believe I get to see you again!" Daniel, who has figured out the animatronics' mystery already, just smiles broadly as well. "Well Chris, it certainly is nice to meet you again." Freddy reaches Daniel and hugs him tightly, not realizing he is crushing Daniel. Skylar gets up and says "Freddy stop! You're crushing him!" Freddy realizes what he is doing, and lets go of Daniel. "Sorry Dan, I just got excited of seeing you again after so long. By the way, just call me Freddy. I've already accepted this is who I am now." Vincent, who was thinking quite a bit after hearing Daniel call Freddy Chris, askes Daniel "Daniel, why'd you call Freddy Chris?" The other animatronics freeze up and Daniel starts looking nervous. He looks at the animatronics and Goldie nods. The others follow reluctantly. Daniel gulps and says to Vincent "W-Well, remember when I said you wouldn't believe why I enjoy the job?" Vincent nods "W-Well, the animatronics are sentient because they are…" Daniel gulps again "they are possessed by the Missing Children." Vincent's eyes widen in shock and he looks at the other animatronics. He just analyzes each one, until he nods his head and simply says "Makes sense." Daniel looks at Vincent in surprise and askes "W-What? You believe me?" Vincent just says "Of course. I come from a family of spirit mediums. We each can see, summon or even control spirits. The downside, lots of complaining from spirits and weird appearances."

Daniel just looks at Vincent in shock, Skylar looks blankly at the stage, and the animatronics seem slightly surprised. Goldie shakes his head then goes over to the group. He stops in front of Daniel and says "Daniel, it's almost 6 AM and we'll need to deactivate soon, so I need to tell you guys one thing. Tomorrow night, we'll need to both introduce you guys to Spring and the Toys. The Toys themselves won't be that bad, but the Puppet is another story. He is the one who started this whole revenge spree and he has made it practically his life goal to help us get revenge." Daniel blanches at the thought of seeing the Puppet again, but puts the thought aside for now. He just nods his head and says they'll be ready. Goldie nods, then goes off into the hallways, while the other animatronics return to their places on stage. The 6 AM chime starts, and the 3 night guards get up and leave the pizzeria.


	6. Chapter 6

Time: 7:27 PM

Daniel walks into the pizzeria, heading to the backstage room. He opens the door and finds Vincent and Skylar inside, Chica on the table with her head off and deactivated. Daniel makes his presence known by coughing, then asks "Why are you working on Chica? Isn't she fine now?" Skylar just shakes her head. "No, she needs a new head, as well as some fixes to her voice box. I listened to her today and I heard her stutter and and repeat sentences sometimes. Also, her head just not the right design, so I made her a new one." Skylar shows Daniel the new head, and Daniel is impressed. The new head is slightly smaller, with slightly smaller eye holes to try and remove the empty space the old head had around the eyes. The top four feathers were replaced with more hair like feathers that swish to the right side of the head. The head also had 3 small eyelashes on each eye. Skylar turns around and puts the new head on Chica. The head fits perfectly and Skylar reactivates Chica. Chica's eyes open, and she sits up. Skylar then says "Ok Chica, I need you to speak some of your stage lines." Chica nods and opens her beak "HI KIDS! YOU READY TO EAT SOME PIZZA AND PARTY?" Skylar nods at that and says "Ok Chica, your voice box is fixed now, so you can go out and perform tomorrow again." Chica nods and heads out of the room. As she passes Daniel, Daniel realizes something. 'Why are they so freaking tall?!" Chica stood at least 7' tall and towered over Daniel. And she wasn't the tallest either! Vincent just chuckles and says "Well, since the animatronics don't move around currently, we had to make them bigger so kids can see them easily. Now then, let's get some rest for tonight." Skylar nods and runs out, yelling about getting pizza. Daniel just shakes his head and goes to a table and sits down, Vincent following.

Time: 12:00 AM

Daniel, Skylar and Vincent were standing outside the door to the Toys area. The other animatronics were behind them. Daniel takes a breathe to calm himself, and says "Ready?" Everyone nods and the all head inside. They exit into Office 2 and head to the dining area. Once they arrive they find the Toys talking on stage, Balloon Boy messing with an arcade machine, Mangle crawling on the ceiling. "Wait, what?" Daniel goes back and finds that Mangle is in fact climbing on the ceiling, using her claws to hold on. Mangle notices the group and crawls over quickly. Daniel screams "What the hell!" The other Toys look over as Mangle drops in front of the group, Daniel scooting backwards and the others looking amused. Mangle leans in front of Daniel and says in a tomboyish voice "Hey, what ya doin' down there?" Daniel just blinks, then quickly gets up and says "Well, this isn't what I thought would happen." The other Toys start walking over, no one noticing the present in the Prize Corner slightly open. Goldie walks forward and says "Hey there. We needed to introduce you guys to the night guards." Toy Freddy's eyes narrow as he scowls. "Night guards? You guys are mingling with night guards?" Foxy steps up and says "Ye be right lad. These night guards aren't the murderer. They be yer friends, if ye let them." Toy Freddy just looks sceptical, then sighs and looks to the other Toys. Toy Bonnie looked nervous, Toy Chica looked excited and Mangle looked interested. Balloon Boy was just smiling. Toy Freddy says "Ok then guys. We never liked killing the night guards anyways, and I think this is an opportunity to break the cycle. Want to meet these night guards?" All the Toys nod. Toy Freddy sighs and turns around. "You know Marion won't like this, right?" Goldie nods but says "I know, but there is no more use in killing innocents. Besides, they might be able to help us."

Suddenly a new, yet familiar voice says "Help us?" Everyone turns to where the voice originated, and finds the Puppet putting a stitched up Spring Bonnie plush on the Prize Corner counter. The Puppet floats out of his box and goes over to the group. Puppet crosses his arms and glares at Daniel "Why are you here again?" Daniel gulps and Goldie steps to the side of Daniel, putting a protective paw on his shoulder. "He's here because we want to stop this senseless killing." The Puppet glares at Goldie and floats in front of him. "Senseless? This killing gets us closer and closer to getting revenge on the murderer! How is that senseless!?" Goldie just sighs and says "Like I told the others, would you like to continue killing innocents just for the CHANCE to kill our murderer? We could be justified before, since we couldn't tell people apart, but now we can't. You keep killing innocents, then how are you different from the murderer?" The Puppet growls and says "Don't you DARE compare me to that man!" Goldie sighs then says "Well, what else do I do? Say that the murderer is the devil for killing children and you are a saint for killing adults?" The Puppet freezes at that sentence, then looks down. His hands clench and he stammers "B-But, it was all f-for a good c-cause, r-r-right?" The Puppet unclenches his hands and float to the ground, silently crying as he realizes what he's done. Goldie puts a paw on the Puppet's shoulder and says "It'll be fine. Now that we have the night guards helping us, we can have better chances. Now then let's introduce you to them." The Puppet nods and slowly floats back up and looks at Skylar. Goldie says "This is Skylar Greterra, our mechanic. She is playful and joking, but hates being looked down on. She plans on giving us an upgrade at some point!" Skylar waves and the Puppet nervously waves back. Goldie then gestures to Daniel "This is Daniel Terres, out current night guard. He is very observant and is quite intelligent, but he gets scared easily and can have a one track mind at times. He is a childhood friend for the animatronics from when they were humans." The Puppet's eyes widen and he bows to Daniel, saying "I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had such a connection to us." Daniel just chuckles nervously and says "It's fine. But I do have a question." Puppet looks up and nods in continuation. Daniel says "Well, how did I get those changes to escape you?" Vincent looks at Daniel confused while the Puppet says "Well, I have a theory, but I am not sure." Daniel just nods and tells Goldie he can continue.

Goldie then gestures to Vincent and says "Well, continuing on, this is Vincent Afton, our he-" "WHAT!" Goldie recoils in surprise as the Puppet stares at Vincent in complete disbelief. Vincent tilts his head slightly and says "What, there something on my face?" The Puppet just keeps staring until he says "D-Dad?" Vincent looks at the Puppet confused. "What? I'm not your father." The Puppet just shakes his head and mumbles "Of course you don't recognize me. Especially since I died from a coma, not a way to die to possess something." Vincent looks at the Puppet very confused, then his eyes slowly widen. He hesitantly reaches outwards. "G-Gregory?" he gasped. The Puppet just makes a smaller smile and says "Hi Dad." Vincent chokes out in sobs as he happily runs forward and hugs the Puppet. "Oh my god. I can't believe it. You're still here!" The Puppet hugs Vincent back and says "Yeah I am. I just couldn't leave when I heard what happened." Vincent stops hugging the Puppet and wipes his tears. He smiles softly as he chuckles "Of all the animatronics that you could've gotten, it was your favorite. Oh, I can't believe you came back." The Puppet chuckles and says "I can't believe you came back to work here after what happened." Vincent's smile drops slightly and he sighs, saying "Well, I knew something more was happening after that day. I needed to look into things." The Puppet just nods and looks to the group. "Well we introduced everyone, now what"

Suddenly another new voice is heard. "Not everyone." Everyone turns around and finds a large golden bunny animatronic with a purple bowtie and large eyelashes coming over to the group. Next to the bunny animatronic is the stitched up plushie, now looking more animatronic than plushie. Daniel squints as he sees the plushie walking, then he yells in disbelief. "Is that my plush!?"


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone one watches as the two animatronics make their way over to them. The two golden bunnies stopped in front of the group. The larger animatronic raises his hand and says in a slight southern accent "Hey there. I am Spring Bonnie, or just Spring if ya like. This here is Plushtrap." The little plush waves his hand rapidly. "Hi! I'm Plushtrap!" Daniel walks up to Plushtrap with a blank face and then pushes Plushtrap onto the ground. Plushtrap makes an "oof" sound then says "Hey!" Daniel simply looks at Plushtrap's right foot, and finds his name there in messy marker. He closes his eyes and gets up. Then his head snaps upwards and he shouts "My freaking lost plush is a possessed animatronic now!? How much weirder can this get!" Everyone else just stares at Daniel, with the Puppet being slightly amused. Daniel just glares at the ceiling, as if cursing some higher being, and then sighs. He looks down at Plushtrap, who is grinning widely. He just glares at him and says "Ok. Who is in my plush and WHY!?" Plushtrap just gets up and walks over to Daniel. He stops by his arm, Daniel looking at Plushtrap confused. Plushtrap suddenly opens his mouth and clamps it onto Daniel's hand. Daniel's eyes and mouth snap open as he shrieks, running around trying to shake and pry Plushtrap off. Vincent simply sweatdrops at the scene and says "So that's why the toy is called a finger trap." Skylar simply shakes her head and sighs in exasperation as Daniel runs around the room screaming, while Plushtrap hangs onto his hand.

Spring Bonnie's hand lowers in slight shock and sweatdrops. He then shakes his head and turns to the group. "Anyways, we did hear the introductions and that touching scene, so no need to introduce yourselves." Goldie just nods and goes over to Spring. He throws an arm around Spring's shoulder and smirks. "Were you the one who said for Plushtrap to bite Daniel's hand?" Spring just smirks as well and Goldie takes that as a yes. Goldie walks back over to the group and says "Well, now we need to introduce the Toys properly. Want to get Plushtrap off of Daniel, Marion?" The Puppet, or Marion, nods and then crosses his arm. He flicks his left arms wrist and five strings appear around his wrist and shoot towards Daniel. Three of the strings grab Daniel's legs and torso, causing him to stop running. The other two wrap around Plushtrap and pulls him off of Daniel's hand. Marion flicks his wrist again and the strings retract and disappear. Bonnie scoffs at Marion "Pff, show off."

Daniel falls to the ground and pants slightly. He checks his hand and winces slightly at the many shallow, yet bleeding holes in his hand. Suddenly left eye starts glowing slightly, and the wounds close rapidly. Daniel simply blinks, then gets up and walks back. Marion and Vincent, however, are stunned at what they saw. Vincent stares at Daniel, and Daniel looks back confused. "What?" Vincent just looks at him, then says "Do you even know what you just did?!" Daniel just tilts his head slightly and looks even more confused "What?" Marion shakes his head and says "You just did something that shouldn't be possible. That was easily magic energy I saw, but a living being shouldn't be able to use it." Skylar looks at Marion as confused as Daniel is "Magic? Like fairy tales?" Vincent shakes his and says "No. Similar, but no. This magic is something only the dead or spiritually gifted can use, normally anyways. This magic is also called spiritual energy, and is within every being, dormant. It only becomes active in one of two ways. One, being you dieing. This unlocks your magic as it is required to live as a spirit. This is also what allows spirits to possess things, fly and even go through walls. The other way is being in a "spiritually gifted" family, like mine, or being gifted yourself. These people usually gain access to their magic through deals with the dead and blessings. It's how my family can see and communicate with spirits." Daniel just blinks, then scratches his head. "So you're telling me that I am a "spiritual gifted" person?" Marion nods "It is the only possible way, unless you are dead, but I highly doubt that. Anyways, we can investigate this later. For now, we need to hurry up and introduce the Toys. It is 4 AM, close to 5."

Daniel checks his tablet and does indeed find the time to be 4:56 AM. He looks up and says "Ok then. Let's have the Toys introduce themselves." Toy Freddy steps up and says "Ok. I am Toy Freddy, but I just prefer Fred or Ted." Toy Chica walks up next and says "Hi! I am Toy Chica, but you can call me Tia!" Toy Bonnie goes forward and stutters out "H-Hi. I a-am Toy B-Bonnie, but I-I prefer B-BonBon." Mangle steps up next and puts her paws on her hips. "Hey there. I am Toy Foxy, but I prefer Vixen or Vixey, and don't you DARE call me Mangle!" Daniel just nods rapidly, slightly scared of Vixey's temper. Balloon Boy hops forward and says "Hi! I am Balloon Boy, but I like the name Bill too!" Marion floats forward and says "Well, you already know me. I am the Puppet, or Marion. Whichever you prefer." Goldie nods then says "Ok everyone. That's it for tonight. It's time for the night guards to close up the place and get going." The guards nod and the animatronics go their separate ways, going back into their places. The guards walk through the main hallway, talking with each other. Suddenly Daniel's hair stands on end and he turns around. He doesn't see anything, but could've sword he saw two white eyes watching him. Skylar turns around and says "Hey slowpoke, you coming or not?" Daniel just shakes his head and turns around saying "Yah. I just thought I saw something, but it must of been nothing." Skylar just whistles and says "Wow. Deja vu moment." Daniel just chuckles nervously and says "Yeah…" Daniel walks out with Skylar and Vincent, but can't shake the feeling that something bad will happen soon.

Time: 9:19 PM

Daniel walks into the pizzeria after closing hours, finding Skylar and Vincent waiting for him in the dining hall. Skylar waves and says "Hey Daniel! We stayed like you said, but you do know the animatronics don't wake up for another 3 hours, right?" Daniel says "I know, but I think Marion can wake up at anytime, since he attacked me in night 1 before 12, and I need you three to help me with something." Vincent asks "Help with what?" Daniel says "I'd prefer only to explain once, so let's wait till we get Marion." Vincent nods and the three head into the Toys area. They walk down the hallway and, strangely, find Marion seemingly "pacing" in the air. Marion turns his head and floats over to the night guards, now noticing them. He stops in front of the group and says "Ok, so why are you here so early?" Daniel says "Well, last night when leaving, I thought I saw two white eyes looking at me. It felt more than just my imagination, and I needed to ask you since you seem to be the spirit expert." Marion simply floats downwards and shakes his head, mumbling "I can't believe it. I was hoping I was wrong, but I guess they are back." Skylar tilts her head slightly in confusion, saying "Who's back?" Marion looks at her and says "Two vengeful spirits, who we simply call Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy, due to their appearance. They were two workers here who used the springlock suits. They both died in a springlock failure, and they blame the company for their deaths. Ever since they have followed and haunted humans who are in the staff here. They rarely kill, but they can create extremely vivid illusions of the horrible memories of this place. These visions can almost always turn the victim completely insane. Springlock failures and murders are quite traumatic when seen in person."

Suddenly a new voice appears behind the group and says "Right you are, Puppet." Everyone quickly looks at where the sound came from, and find a shadow-like Bonnie and Freddy behind them, grinning wickedly at the night guards. Shadow Freddy leans forward slightly and says "Goodnight." Suddenly the tune "My Grandfather Clock" starts playing and Marion starts floating downwards, eventually collapsing on the floor asleep. Daniel stares at Marion in shock and turns around, only to meet a black fist coming towards his face. The next thing he sees is darkness.

 **-Author note-**

 **I am evil for leaving this huge cliffhanger, but I needed to add at least ONE, right? By the way, thanks for the support on this story! It might not be much, but it means a lot to me that people enjoy this. Anyways, chapter 8 should be out tomorrow, maybe. Don't know for sure, but I'll get it out as soon as possible. Who knew story making was so much fun? So, that's it for this author note. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

-Shadow Arc-

Daniel's eyes slowly open. He blinks a few times due to the darkness around the room. He goes to move, but then he hears "DON'T. MOVE." Daniel freezes up, then looks to his left. There he finds two slumped down animatronics, one being similar to Spring, the other looking like a cat. Due to the darkness, Daniel couldn't see that the animatronics actually had Vincent and Skylar in each one respectively. Vincent, seeing Daniel's confusion, says "Daniel. It's me, Vincent. I am in the rabbit suit, and Skylar is in the cat. But more importantly, you MUSN'T move!" Daniel then asks "Why?" Vincent whispers out "Speak quieter, these are springlock suits and the springlocks can become undone with the moisture from your breath. They also can be undone if you so much as twitch your finger too much. So DON'T MOVE." Daniel simply stares, then looks around the room. He finds it to be completely empty and very dusty. However, he can see something out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly, Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie appear. Shadow Freddy begins chuckling evilly and says "Well, well, well. Three night guards, quite a jackpot if I do say so myself." Shadow Bonnie smirks and says in a scruffy version of Bonnie's voice "Yeah. Now then, let's begin the fun, eh Fred?" Shadow Freddy nods, then he points towards Vincent.

Suddenly, multiple pops are heard, then… **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!** A piercing shriek is heard from the golden Bonnie suit, along with many sickening squelches as Vincent's flesh is pierced with metal parts. Suddenly blood starts pouring from the suit, going everywhere. Daniel can only watch in shock as Vincent is pulverised by an onslaught of metal drilling into his body. Vincent starts twitching like crazy, clawing at the suit's head and trying to pry it off. Shadow Freddy then starts turning his hand in a circle, and Vincent and the suit change. The suit slowly starts decaying, along with Vincent inside. After what felt like an eternity, the transformation is done. The suit now had many holes, revealing Vincent's rotting corpse inside, along with the endoskeleton. The face of the suit now had extremely life-like eyes and the foam around the mouth had fallen away, giving the suit a slasher grin. Shadow Freddy then waves his hand off to the side, and the decaying suit disappears.

Shadow Freddy then looks at Daniel and starts raising his hand, but then lowers it. Shadow Freddy instead leans forward towards Daniel and mumbles "This kid has spirit magic, despite being alive. I doubt the springlocks would do much to him. Instead, lets let him have fun with his friends, shall we?" Shadow Bonnie grins evilly, then flicks his hand upwards, causing Daniel's suit to disappear. Shadow Bonnie then waves his hand off to the side, and Daniel's vision starts fading. The last thing he sees is Shadow Freddy slowly raising his hand to point at Skylar.

 **-Author's note-**

 **Well, Daniel's in quite the predicament. Anyways, sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted three separate chapters for each person's POV. So, I'll get to work on that while you guys ponder what'll happen to our night guards. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Vincent POV-**

Vincent's eyes slowly open, and he realizes that he isn't in the safe room anymore. He instead sees a dark and musty corridor, filled with an eerie yellow light. The corridor is filled with items from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with many wires and pipes running along the wall and ceiling. Vincent tries to get up, then stops as he looks at his hand. His hand was now an animatronic's, and it wasn't in good condition. He also sees something under the suit, something fleshy. Vincent squints at his hand and mumbles "What the hell?" He sees a small puddle in front of him and slowly crawls over. He looks at his reflection, and recoils in shock. He was now a decayed version of Spring Bonnie with a slasher grin on his face. He also could make out what is in the suit and gags when he realizes it is a corpse. Vincent backs away from the puddle, when he suddenly runs into something. He looks up and finds Shadow Bonnie looking down at him, quite amused. Vincent gets up and glares at Shadow Bonnie, yelling "What the HELL is going on!?" Shadow Bonnie simply chuckles then puts a finger in front of Vincent's now decayed mouth in a "shush" manner.

"Now, now. No need to get all worked up. We simply changed your appearance for our little game." Shadow Bonnie says. Vincent raises an eyebrow, or tries anyways, and says "Game?" Shadow Bonnie just smirks and says "Welcome to our game, Five Nights at Freddy's. In your case, the 3rd version. The game is simple. To win, get the night guard. To lose, don't get him within 5 nights." Vincent just stares at him and says "What happens if I win or lose?" Shadow Bonnie says "Well, if you win, you get to leave our illusions. We are vengeful, not evil. If you lose, however, you are trapped living this illusion for as long as you live." Vincent gulps at the price he'll have to pay if he loses. Shadow Bonnie continues "Now the rules. Just like when this event happened previously, you must follow the voices of children if you hear them. Other than that, just go for the guard. Also, you can use the vents to get to the guard. We also gave you the ability to summon phantoms of certain animatronics to distract the guard. Now, good luck! You have 5 nights now, and there is no break between!" Shadow Bonnie then fades away before Vincent can ask anymore questions. Vincent grunts in frustration, then looks around. "Well the rules are simple enough. Just get the night guard within 5 nights."

Vincent starts walking forward, exiting the small corridor. He heads into a second corridor and finds a small loop in the rooms at the end. He exits the loop and continues, making note of the vent entrance he saw in the loop. He goes down the hallway and takes a right, then another at the next door. There he finds something interesting. Instead of the normal concrete walls, he finds that the left wall has a large glass panel. He walks over and looks inside. There inside is a random person. He has short black hair, blue eyes and a night guard suit on. The guard seemed to be looking in the drawers, and didn't notice Vincent yet. Vincent walks looks to his right and finds a doorway and walks to it. The guard, noticing the heavy footsteps, looks up and recoils in shock when he sees the giant rabbit animatronic. The guard panics slightly but manages to get to his camera system and play the sound of a child's voice before Vincent got inside. Vincent sighs and follows the sound, heading back into the previous hallway. Vincent, knowing the guard is on guard now, decides to enter the vent system He heads towards his left and enters the vent system, and starts crawling to the office. The guard, hearing the loud banging in the vents, checks the vent cams. Seeing Vincent is crawling to the office, he closes the vent door. Vincent, just as he is about to reach the office, gets a door slammed in his face. He simply frowns, then crawls back out. He reaches the hallway outside the guards hallway and puts a hand under his chin in a thinking pose.

He then hears some chimes and knows it is 6 now. He sighs and the place around him shifts, sending Vincent back to the exit of the building.

Vincent walks in the corridors and got to the looped rooms. He ignored them and goes into the hallway, only to hear a child's voice coming from the loop. He sighs and follows the voice, and then decides he'll try the phantoms. He summons all of the phantoms available and looks at them. He had a Chica, Foxy, Freddy, Balloon Boy, Marion and Vixey available to him. Deciding that Marion would be the best choice, he sends out Marion and then crawls into the vents. He passes the first vent entrance he used and can hear loud alarms in the office, along with the screams on the night guard. Knowing this is his chance, Vincent crawls forward quickly and enters the office. He sees the guard screaming at Marion, who is right in the guard's face making loud noises. Suddenly Marion disappears and the guard sighs in relief. He heads over to his maintenance panel and waits for the ventilation to be fixed, not noticing Vincent behind him. Vincent then gets a strange urge to scream in the guard's face to scare him. The guard turns around and Vincent lets loose a loud hissing-like shriek. The guard screams and suddenly the place around him fades away into black.

He sees a large "YOU WIN" in shifting colors in front of him. Vincent just tilts his head in confusion and then sees Shadow Bonnie walk out from behind the You Win sign. Shadow Bonnie slowly claps and says "Well done, Vincent. You got him on Night 2, not an easy feat for most. Now then, as I promised, you may be released. OR, you can help your friends, but you must take the chance of being trapped again." Vincent hesitates in his answer, then says "I'll help the others. I need to see to it that my friends and family are never injured again." Shadow Bonnie grins and says "Right choice." He flicks his hand and Vincent's body "POOF"s back into his normal look. Shadow Bonnie then waves his hand off to the side and Vincent's vision fades into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

After Daniel disappeared, Shadow Freddy then pointed his hand at Skylar and made her reappear in the First Section of the pizzeria. She looks around and notices she is in the security office. She tries to move, but finds that only the chair moves, not her legs. She rolls over to the doors and tries to exit, only to get bounced back by some barrier. She "hmph"s in frustration and just sits there with her arms crosses, glaring at the door. She stops glaring when she feels a rush of cold air blow past her, and turns around to find Shadow Freddy there. Skylar glares at Shadow Freddy and says "What is going on?" Shadow Freddy raises an eyebrow at her seemingly calm mood, then says "Well, you are in our little game. Five Nights at Freddy's, we call it. Though, for your's it is more like One Night in Hell. You need to survive 4/20 mode, a little mode where all of your friends are on their highest AI level." Skylar gulps, knowing how difficult the animatronics get at 20 AI. Shadow Freddy chuckles at Skylar's nervousness. He then says "Well, due to the difficulty of this mode, we give you 5 chances. But if you don't survive with 5 chances, then we will torment you, **FOREVER**." Skylar shivers at the demonic voice she hears from Shadow Freddy, and she could've sworn she saw something more sinister within in Shadow Freddy. It looked like a foul pit of tar, as if his vengeance had taken a physical form.

Shadow Freddy then explains the rest of the rules. "The rules are simple. Use the doors to keep the bots out, and the lights to check the doors. Use the cameras for obvious reasons, watch Foxy, yadda yadda yadda. You get the jist of it. Good luck, **YOU'LL NEED IT**." Skylar grimaces at the demonic voice again, and then checks the cameras. She finds the animatronics all gone, and Freddy almost constantly laughing. She goes to the right door, knowing that Freddy enters from there, and shuts it. Suddenly, she gets a sinking feeling in her stomach and turns around. There she finds Freddy, who lunges at her screaming. Skylar screams herself and ducks, but then finds that the night reset. Skylar quickly gets to work on keeping the animatronics out.

She knows their patterns, but they are incredibly fast. She keeps the door to her right closed every time she uses her camera or looks at Bonnie's door. She tries to use the cameras to watch the animatronics, but finds it too difficult and keeps the tablet on Foxy instead. She checks the time and finds it to be 2 AM, but she already had only 45% power. She gulps and continues with her strategy. At 3 AM, with 28% power left, Skylar made a mistake. She forgot to close the door when she looked to Bonnie's side. Skylar finishes checking Bonnie's side and looks to the right door, only to panic when she sees Freddy entering. Then, suddenly, Freddy ducks behind the wall, outside her office. Skylar gets confused, then finds out that Freddy can't enter if she looks to the right. Skylar grins, but then screams when Chica screams in her face. The night resets again, and Skylar lets out a large sigh of frustration.

She quickly gets to work, and survives to 4 AM with her strategy. Close the right door, check Foxy, open the right door, check right lights, check left lights, repeat. This lasted until 5 AM, but Skylar would sometimes forget to turn off the lights, or even miss the button when she panics. Suddenly, the power goes out. Skylar's eyes widen in the dark once she sees Freddy in the left doorway, playing his Toreador March jingle. This lasted about 10 seconds, then everything went black. Skylar shuts her eyes and braces herself, then jumps slightly when Freddy screams. 3 tries lost, 2 to go. Skylar sighs when the night starts again, and simply gets to work.

5 AM, 7% power, she might make it this time! Skylar starts grinning when she check Foxy one last time, then opens everything and stares at the right door. She had the idea that if she doesn't have enough power for her strategy, then to simply have it last at the end. Skylar stares at the right door, watching as her power slowly crept down. After what felt like an eternity, the power goes out. Skylar sighs in defeat, watching as Freddy played his jingle. This time, almost the whole song plays, then suddenly, chimes. Cheering. The words "YOU WIN" appear in front of her. Skylar watches in complete disbelief, not registering that she won.

Then she smiles widely and starts jumping around, cheering all the while. Shadow Freddy fades into existence in front of her, but Skylar doesn't notice him. Shadow Freddy growls, then claps his hands. This creates a loud thunderclap, and Skylar jumps and shrieks. She turns around, only to find Shadow Freddy chuckling, almost laughing at Skylar's reaction. Skylar snarls at Shadow Freddy and then walks over. She glares at Shadow Freddy, and crosses her arms. Shadow Freddy stops chuckling and leans forward towards Skylar, smirking. He then says "Girl, you can't intimidate me. I am an all-powerful spirit. I can kill you at any time, I can do anything I want! I AM GO-" * **SLAP** * Shadow Freddy stops ranting, completely stunned. On his check is a large red spot, in the shape of a hand. Skylar crosses her arm again, leans into Shadow Freddy's face and says "No. Bad boy." Shadow Freddy just watches her as she walks backwards, then sits down. They just stare for a few moments, then Skylar smirks and says "I know I look pretty, but you don't need to have your mouth hanging open." Shadow Freddy then snarls and says "You know, I would've let you go, but know I won't. HAVE FUN **DYING WITH THE REST OF YOUR FRIENDS!** "

Shadow Freddy then grabs Skylar by the front of her hoodie, snarling. Then he throws Skylar off to the side, getting some satisfaction from her screams as she fades into the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**-Daniel POV-**

When Daniel regained consciousness he first realized that he was in the pizzeria again. He shakes his head slightly and gets up, looking around. He sees that he is in the Toys Area's Office, Office 2. He looks on the desk and sees 3 different masks, a Foxy one, a Freddy one, and a Chica one. He also notices that there is a digital clock next to the camera tablet. Daniel turns around and his eyes widen. Both Skylar and Vincent are slumped on the floor, seemingly asleep. He rushes over and kneels down. Just as he is about to wake them up, they begin waking up. Vincent shakes his head while Skylar stretches. The two open their eyes. When they see Daniel, they both look in surprise, then grin and rush at him. Daniel jumps at the sudden motion, then gets the breath knocked out of him as Skylar knocks him over. Skylar hugs Daniel fiercely and says "Oh, Daniel! I didn't think I'd get to see you again!" Daniel grunts in pain as Skylar hugs tighter, then grins slightly and says "N-Nice to see you to Skylar." Skylar looks at Daniel and just smiles. Daniel blushes slightly, then coughs and says "U-Um. Can you get off of me now?" Skylar, noticing what she was doing, quickly gets up. She blushes slightly and mumbles out "Sorry." Vincent chuckles and says "Ok love birds, let's see what is happening this time." Skylar and Daniel glare at Vincent for that sentence, and Vincent just smiles smugly.

Suddenly a new voice says "What a touching scene." Everyone turns around and sees Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy. Shadow Bonnie is smirking and Shadow Freddy looks on in indifference. Skylar scowls and yells out "Oh, what now! Haven't you had your fun already!" Shadow Freddy growls at Skylar as he says "Oh, no. Not even close. Now is the main event!" Shadow Bonnie smirks and says "Well, it wouldn't be much if you didn't know what to do so, here are the rules. This is the 2nd game, but with a few changes. The basics are, Flash Foxy, keep the music box wound up, and use the heads to get rid of the others. The changes, however, are that the animatronics are faster since there are three of you, the power may go out occasionally and you'll need to fix it, AND you will need to wind the music box MANUALLY." The guards pail at the last rule and Daniel yells out "How are we supposed to get to the prize corner anyways!" Shadow Freddy just rolls his eyes and says "Figure it out." Shadow Bonnie's smile drops, and he then says "The nights will have a slight transition between them. They will have bits and pieces of the story that happened here. I am tired of the vengeance, I just want someone to know of our story." Shadow Freddy scowls and says "Bon, we are going to have a **LONG TALK**." Shadow Bonnie only glances at Shadow Freddy and then says "Good luck. This won't be easy." The two shadows fade away as the digital clock strikes twelve, starting the long challenge ahead.

 **-Author's Note-**

 **Sorry for how short this chapter is and how long it took to get out. I have been having a few things in life that I need to take care of, but I should be back on track now. I'll get chapter 12 out soon. Thanks for reading and waiting!**


	12. Chapter 12

**-Night 1-**

Daniel sighs and says "What do we do now?" Vincent steps forward and says "Well, I did a couple nights in this location, so I think I know what to do. Use the heads to keep yourselves safe from everyone. Foxy, however, needs to be flashed at with your flashlight to stop him. Also, from the sounds of it, we'll need to get access to the Prize Corner AS WELL as the Parts and Service room to use the generator and the music box. My best suggestion for now is using the masks to get around." Daniel and Skylar nod, then Vincent heads over to the tablet.

Vincent flips up the tablet and looks through the cameras. He stops on the Parts and Service room and turns on the light. There he sees the withered animatronics and the door to the generator room, over where Foxy is. He then switches to the the Prize Corner. He sees the normal circle bar, but there is no wind up button. He frowns when he notices the bar going down already. Vincent's head shoots up as he realizes there is no phone call going on. Vincent quickly switches to the stage and finds Bonbon and Tia gone. He cycles through the cameras and finds Tia in the hall and Bonbon in Party Room 1. He looks at Daniel and says "BonBon is in Party Room 1. Tia is in the hall. You should be able to get to the prize corner if you stay out of sight." Daniel nods and heads into the hallway.

He holds the Foxy head tightly in one hand as he holds his flashlight in the other. He slowly creeps forwards, and quickly dives into the party room across from the one Bonbon is in. He hides around the corner and looks out. He can just barely make out Bonbon in the other party room, then winces slightly as the camera light in that room turns on. Daniel leans out more and looks at the entrance to the main hall. Deciding that it is good to go, he quickly gets out of the room and slowly creeps into the main hall. He can make out Tia in the darkness and slowly creeps forward. Suddenly, Tia's head snaps down and she stares at Daniel. Daniel panics slightly and backs up. He sees Tia advance forward and Daniel quickly turns around and gets into the Parts and Service room. He opens the door a crack, and sees Tia looking at the door. She just stares, then makes her way into the security hallway.

Daniel sighs, then turns around. He turns on his flashlight, then yelps slightly at the sight of the withered animatronics. He sighs in relief that they are off and is about to leave when he notices something. He sees three conveniently placed security microphones. Daniel grins and grabs them, deciding that they would be very useful. He quickly get out of the Parts and Service room and makes his way down the main hall into the dining area. He slowly sneaks over to the prize corner, grabs the music box and winds it. He winds it to the max and is about to leave, when he hears heavy footsteps. Daniel freezes and turns around. Walking towards him is Ted, and Daniel quickly puts on his mask. Ted stops in front of Daniel and stares at him. Daniel just stares back in frozen fear. Ted then turns around and walks away, eventually stopping in front of the game area camera.

Daniel sighs in relief, then winds up the music box again. He keeps the head on as he passes Ted, then makes his way to the security office. He sees Tia close to the office, but right in his way. Daniel panics slightly, thinking he is trapped. Then he realizes that the rooms adjacent to Tia have vents into the office. He quickly goes forward and heads into the party room to his left. He quickly gets into the vents and crawls forward. In the office Skylar is crouching near the vent Daniel is in and hears banging in the vents. She signals Vincent to check and Vincent looks in the right vent's camera. He recoils in shock when he sees what appears to be Foxy going through the vent. He slightly panics at this and tells Skylar to be ready to put on her mask.

Daniel quickly gets to the end of the vent tunnel and notices that Skylar and Vincent are staring at him with their masks on. He gets out of the vent and stands up. He takes off his mask and says "What?" Vincent and Skylar sigh in relief and Vincent says "We thought you were an animatronic." Daniel chuckles sheepishly and says "Sorry. By the way, I found these." Daniel pulls of the three security headsets. Skylar's eyes widen and she says "Security headsets? Those would be really useful for later nights." Daniel nods and gives two of the headsets to Skylar and Vincent. They each put them on and get ready for Tia and Bonbon to come in.

The rest of the night was simple. Shortly after Daniel came into the office, Bonbon came in through the vent he used. Tia came shortly after Bonbon and was warded off the same way. The two returned two more times throughout the night and the music box wound down slow enough to not have to risk another trip. Vincent did, however, decide to go through the pizzeria to find any secrets, thinking that since this is a game, there must be some. He left around 3:30 AM, and returned around 5 AM. All he found was a weird atari game. The game had Vincent play as Freddy and follow Marion. The only things of interest were the dead bodies found in the pizzeria, and the letters said in the game. The letters were S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M. Daniel says "Do you think it means our friends, or the Shadows?" Vincent just shrugs and they continue.

An hour later, the chimes ring and the night ends. The area around them fades to black, then suddenly a Freddy mask appears on each person's head. They look at each other confused, when suddenly their vision shifts. They are seeing through the mask still, but they now are in the pizzeria. They each see their heads move at their own will, turning left and right. To their left is Chica, to their right is Bonnie. Nothing happens, and suddenly the vision ends in static, with ERR in the top left corner. The masks disappear and the can see each other again. Vincent suggests writing down what they saw and everyone agrees. Vincent pulls a small notebook and pen out of his pocket and writes down what they saw. Suddenly, their visions shifts again and they appear in the office. The time is 11 PM and they have one hour till the second night.


	13. Chapter 13

**-Night 2-**

Vincent once again takes up the mantle as the camera man. Daniel and Skylar take their places by the vents and they each brace themselves for Night 2. They had looked around the pizzeria for other objects of use and found a crowbar, good for defense. Vincent flips up the tablet and looks around. He finds the Toys still on stage, and the other Toys in their respective places. He switches to the Parts and Service room and he looks around. He can see withered Foxy walking out, no surprise there, but he does see something strange. For a second he thought he saw Marion in the corner, but that isn't possible, right? Vincent just shakes his head and puts down the camera, switching on the flashlight to get rid of Foxy.

Once Foxy left Vincent quickly checks the music box and seeing it at ⅔, he finds that someone will need to wind it up. He asks who wants to go and Daniel agrees to go again. Since he went once already, he'll get around easier. Vincent does a quick sweep of the cameras to find the animatronics and tells Daniel his only current threat is Foxy if he walks out of his room and Bonbon, who is coming to the party rooms. Daniel nods and heads out of the office, heading to the room opposite of Bonbon's. Daniel quickly hides around the corner and waits for Bonbon to walk into his room. After Bonbon stopped in front of the party room camera, Daniel quickly gets out of the room and into the main hall. Daniel quietly sneaks forward and he reaches the dining area.

Daniel slowly goes forward, careful not to draw the attention of the animatronics. Just as Daniel is about to reach the Prize Corner, his headset blares in his ears. "Vixey is coming out of Kid's Cove right now! Hide!" Vincent says. Daniel looks around and decides his best option is behind the Prize Corner counter. He quickly dives behind the counter and peeks over the edge, watching as Vixey crawls on the ceiling. Suddenly, Vixey quickly crawls towards Prize Corner. Daniel blanches and his eyes grow wide, wondering if Vixey saw him. Daniel ducks down and hopes Vixey didn't see him. Daniel looks up and almost screams as he sees Vixey hanging from the ceiling, staring down at him.

Vixey suddenly drops from the ceiling and lands in front of the counter. Daniel stares with wide eyes, thinking this is the end of him. Vixey lets loose a robotic screech as she tries to grab for Daniel. Daniel does scream this time and he lashes out. What he didn't expect, however, was for Vixey to stumble backwards, 4 large scratches across her face. Daniel just blinks a few times, and then looks at his hands. There he sees, once again, that his fingernails now are claws. He looks at his hands in both annoyance and wonder, and then he checks the rest of himself. He once again finds the fox ears and tails. Daniel simply frowns and says "These changes would be so much more useful against PEOPLE. Not robots I can't scratch through!"

Daniel's ears twitch as he hears Vixey's joints groan as she gets up. Daniel quickly gets up and lashes out again. Vixey stumbles back again and Daniel leaps over the counter. He rushes down the hallway, finding it strange that a red glow seems to be following him. He is about to turn into the security hall when Foxy suddenly comes out of the Parts and Service room. Daniel panics slightly, then remembers the head he is carrying. He quickly puts on the Foxy head and hopes for the best. Foxy justs stares for a bit, then he turns towards the security office. Daniel slowly follows behind him, almost running into Foxy when he suddenly stopped near the entrance to the main hall. Daniel slowly goes around Foxy, then rushes down the hallway.

Back in the office, Vincent hears pounding footsteps from the hallway. He quickly switches on the hall light and blanches slightly at what seems to be Foxy running down the hallway. Daniel is close to the office when suddenly a bright light hits his eyes. Daniel squints reflexively, so he doesn't see the trash in front of him. Daniel steps on a large wrapper on the floor, and his eyes widen as he slides forward slightly. Daniel then loses his balance and he falls forward. He starts tumbling forward and he crashes into the security desk, upside down.

Vincent leans over the desk, staring down at the swirly-eyed Daniel. Vincent reaches down and pulls the head off of Daniel. Daniel has a goofy grin on his face as his eyes swirl. Vincent also can hear him saying something about numbers and a truck. Skylar looks over at Daniel and giggles at the funny sight. She then looks at Daniel's head, and her eyes widen when she sees the fox ears on his head. She squeals loudly as she rushes forward screaming "CUTE!" Daniel suddenly shoots upright, startling Vincent and Skylar slightly. Daniel then winces and rubs his head, saying "Who screamed so loud?" Skylar just blinks, then realizing the ears are more sensitive, blushes in embarrassment and mumbles out "Sorry" Vincent just stares blankly at Daniel's changes and just says "More magic abilities. Wonderful." Daniel just chuckles sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck. Vincent shakes his head and says "Questions later. Right now we need to focus on the night." Daniel and Skylar nod and they each prepare themselves.

The rest of the night goes smoothly for a while. They keep the animatronics out of the office and they are fine. Skylar also went out and found another minigame, saying that this one had her play as Marion. She had to give gifts to four seemingly dead children. She then had to "give life" to them as well. Each time she did this she put a mask on the child, each one being of the four original animatronics. After she did this, a Goldie jumpscare appeared, also with a fifth child in the center of the room for a split second. She also heard the letters H-E-L-P-T-H-E-M. Vincent is almost entirely certain the letters mean the dead kids in the animatronics, and the others agree.

After the minigame was discussed, only one hour remained. Each guard was doing their respective jobs when suddenly, "Pop Goes the Weasel" started echoing through the pizzeria. Vincent and Daniel's heads shoot up. Vincent looks at the hallway in shock and Daniel's ears are pressed against his head. Vincent then looks at Daniel and says "I thought you wound up the music box!" Daniel cowers slightly and says "I must've forgot when I panicked." Vincent just facepalms and looks down the hallway. The music is getting louder, and then he sees Marion turn the corner. Vincent then notices something strange. In his first shift in this location, he also forgot the music box. But when Marion came back then, his head was twitching and he had that creepy grin on his face. This time, however, Marion just stared. He didn't move, didn't shout, nothing.

Suddenly the chimes start and before the area fades, Vincent thought he saw Marion smiling warmly, like someone congratulating another person. The guards then see the Freddy heads appear on their heads and they each get ready for the vision. Their sight fades back to Freddy's perspective in the pizzeria. They look around and this time find Bonnie and Chica looking at them. They seemed worried, as if they were trying to warn Freddy. The creepy ambiance continues for a bit, then the vision once again ends in static. This time, however, the ERR was replaced with IT'S ME. Their vision fades into the pizzeria again. Skylar looks at the clock and finds it to once again be 11 PM. They sit down and start discussing the visions and minigames, not noticing the white face looking at them from down the hallway.


	14. Chapter 14

**-11:00 PM-**

Vincent sits in the security chair while Daniel and Skylar go to the vents. They wanted to talk before the night started They, of course, talked about Daniel's weird abilities. Daniel didn't know how it occurs, and it only started after he first came to the pizzeria. Daniel describes the story "Well, it first started when I came here the first night. I was just exploring the Toy's area when suddenly, Marion pops out and attacks me." Daniel's ears lower as he recalls the memory. "It was terrifying. I've never been so scared in my life than right then. Well, maybe the murder scene was worse, but this is a definite high. Anyways, I ran shortly after I saw him. I was getting close to the office when I was grabbed. Marion had caught up and caught me. I was extremely terrified. I thought I was going to die. That was when the claws must've came in because Marion dropped me in pain and I managed to get away." Vincent is staring down at the ground as he goes over the story. His eyebrows furrow slightly as he gets an idea.

Vincent looks up and says "Can you describe the time that caused this change." Daniel just looks at Vincent with a raised eyebrow, then nods. He says "Well, I managed to hide when you told me to, but then I peeked over the edge. Must've been idiotic of me 'cause Vixey saw me. She crawled over to the Prize Corner extremely quickly. It startled me quite a bit and I ducked behind the counter. I had hoped she didn't see me, but that didn't happen. She tried to attack me, and I just acted. I feared for my life, and I attacked as well. The changes must've happened in that instance because Vixey then stumbled backwards with slashes. After that I just ran away." Vincent looks at Daniel in complete attention as he described the story. Vincent then says "I think I know when your changes occur. According to these two instances, they seem to happen when you feel life-threatened. It makes sense though. If you have magic, might as well use it to give yourself a boost when cornered."

Vincent the says "Well, if you could control your abilities, you could be quite powerful. Healing and body manipulation, these aren't abilities to be taken lightly. By the way, do you think you could turn into a human and back if you tried." Daniel just shrugs and says "I don't know. I only had two instances, and just the ears are enough to make me uncomfortable. The sudden onslaught of noise and smell is extremely disorienting." Vincent sighs then says "Well, I think this is something you should practice at some time. This could be useful to control, and we don't want you to lose control of yourself if you go too far into the transformation." Daniel looks at Vincent in worry "Lose control?" Vincent nods and says "Yeah. If you don't practice enough with magic as a living being, it can take control of you. It's how my brother gained psychopathic insanity." Seeing Daniel's confused expression at the combination of the words "psychopathic insanity" Vincent says " Don't ask, magic is weird like that. Anyways, with your case, you could turn into a full fox and lose control to your new instincts. To make matters worse, your fox transformation isn't just a normal fox. You have increased strength, increase speed if you run on all fours, stronger senses than normal foxes, and unique magic abilities. Basically a kitsune, or demon fox. Not an easy fight. So long discussion short, you must practice, or else you WILL lose control." Daniel gulps in nervousness at what the prices are if he doesn't control his powers.

Daniel then puts on a determined look and says "I won't let you down Vincent. I will get this power under control no matter how long it takes." Vincent simply smiles and says "I don't doubt you." Skylar was just sitting there with stars in her eyes, completely confused on what is going on. Daniel notices her expression and chuckles slightly. He then uses his tail and taps her shoulder. Skylar gets out of her daze and looks around. She blushes slightly when she realizes she spaced out, then says "Well, now that the conversation is over, let's get started." Vincent and Daniel nod, and they each ready themselves for the night.

 **-Night 3-**

The night was a lot more hectic this time. Both Bonnie and Chica were now attacking, along with Foxy, Vixey, Bonbon, Tia, Ted and Marion. They had to keep a keen eye out for anyone coming, and could rarely leave. Daniel was the only one who could go out because his increased speed along with his hearing lets him evade the animatronics much easier. He managed to both wind the music box and find another secret minigame. He described it as another Freddy game. He had to give cake to children, but one was outside crying. After a bit a car rolled up and a purple man walked up to the child outside and killed them. The children inside turned red, seemingly out a anger, then a Marion jumpscare appeared. The letters "S-A-V-E-H-I-M" were heard this time.

After this very little happened other than the intense focus of watching the animatronics. Soon the chimes were heard and the pizzeria faded. The Freddy masks appeared and the vision starts. This time, both Bonnie and Chica had scared expressions on their faces, their eyes completely black. They each looked around, then jumped slightly when Spring Bonnie appeared when they weren't looking. They each watched Spring and Daniel noticed that Spring was not actually Spring, but a guy in a suit. The guy had a sinister grin on his face, but his eyes were completely glassed over, like he wasn't even looking at the world around him. Suddenly the vision goes into static and the words "IT'S ME" once again appeared on the top-left corner. Their vision fades into the black area and they look around, confused as to why they didn't appear in the office.

Suddenly, Shadow Bonnie walks out of the darkness with a grim expression on his face. He stops in front of them and says "I heard what you guys said about Fox boy's abilities." Daniel glares at Shadow Bonnie. Shadow Bonnie just continues "I am giving you an extra hour for Daniel to practice, but this is it. After this there will be no extra help because Shadow Freddy is getting made at me. Please survive this, I want to leave this vengeance trap." Every just looks at Shadow Bonnie, then Skylar nods and says "We promise." Shadow Bonnie gives her a warm smile and says "I like you girl. Now good luck." Shadow Bonnie then walks backwards and disappears into the darkness again. Everyone's vision warps again and they appear in the pizzeria, the time being 10 PM. Daniel just sighs, then grins broadly. He then exclaims "Time to train!" His tail begins wagging behind him, showing how excited Daniel really is for the time to come.


	15. Chapter 15

**-Time: 11:30 PM-**

During the previous hour and a half Daniel practiced using his heightened senses. He is now able to pick out a smell from the dining area while he stood in the security office and he can hear a screw drop (only thing available to them) within the hallway when Skylar is yelling. Currently he is trying to run on all fours, and things aren't going well. "WHY IS THIS SO HARD!" Daniel yells out after the 5th time of falling down. Vincent chuckles as Daniel picks himself up again and tries running again. Daniel managed to get a few steps in before falling on his face again. Skylar was analyzing Daniel's running and she thinks she figured out his problem. "Daniel" Skylar calls. "I think your problem is you are trying too hard. Try to go with your instincts."

Daniel raises an eyebrow at the odd tip, but doesn't question it. He closes his eyes as he picks himself up. He doesn't think and just runs. He keeps on going, trying to keep his mind blank. Daniel then opens his eyes and realizes he made it to the end of the hallway. He looks back and sees Vincent and Skylar smiling. Daniel grins broadly and runs back. His speed increased to nearly double his normal speed and Daniel finds that him running on all fours almost felt, NATURAL to him. He makes it back to the security office and stands up. His grin never left his face and he jumps into the air and woops out "YYYEEEEEEEEEEESS!" Skylar smiles and says "Nice job Daniel!" Vincent just grins and nods his head in acknowledgement. Daniel's grin drops to a smile and he says "Well, I think I should practice my magic now." Vincent's grin drops and he says "No, I think we should save that for later." Daniel's grin drops slightly but he nods. Vincent checks the time and sees it is almost 12. He tells everyone to get ready and they get in position.

 **-Night 4-**

The night went much more smoothly with Daniel's abilities. Along with his senses and speed, his eye also produced a small glow which helped with navigating in the dark when the flashlight can't be used. Despite Withered Freddy now attacking, Daniel had little trouble getting around. The only problem was the fact that Daniel almost constantly had to leave the office for the music box. One time, however, he got caught up in the secret minigame he found and didn't get to the music box in time. He was rushing to the music box, Vincent practically yelling in his ear, which didn't help. Daniel winced again at Vincent's loud voice as Daniel runs to the Prize Corner. Just as Daniel reached the counter though, the music stopped.

The pizzeria went eerily quiet. No footsteps, no music. Nothing. Daniel looked around, wondering what happened when he hears something. He turns around and sees the present slowly opening. Daniel cowers and his ears press against his head in fear. Daniel watches as Marion slowly gets out of his present box, his head twitching rapidly. Marion puts on a creepy slasher smile and reaches for Daniel. Daniel watches wide-eyed in complete terror when suddenly, Marion seemed to… glitch. Marion froze in his movement and starts glitching, like a bad video game. Marion keeps on glitching until it just stops. Marion is frozen for a little while longer, then starts lowering his arm. Daniel just watches in slight curiosity as to why Marion did this. Suddenly, Marion says "Are you alright Daniel?" Daniel jumps slightly at the sudden voice and says "W-What? Marion, is that you?" Marion just nods and says "Yeah. I managed to break my way into the illusion. Knowing how these guys acted in the past, Night 5 won't be easy. You'll need help." Marion then notices Daniel's extra features and sighs. Marion facepalms as he shakes his head in exasperation. "Another crazy ability." Daniel just chuckles sheepishly.

Marion looks at Daniel and says "Daniel. I will need to act like how I did when this place opened, so I will try to get you guys. This is so I don't get noticed by Shadow Freddy or Shadow Bonnie." Daniel nods as he gets up and grabs the music box. Marion says "You'll need my help for the next night, so don't tell the others." Daniel nods again and he notices the place around him, brighten a little, even though it is dark. He notices he can hear the vents clanging again and the footsteps of the animatronics. Daniel looks at the music box and winds it. Marion slowly folds himself as he goes into the box. Right before it closed, Daniel could hear him whisper out "Good luck." Daniel smiles warmly and then puts the music box down. He makes his way back to the office, keeping the Foxy head on to not get caught. He waves as he makes his way down the hallway, the signal him and the others made to make sure they don't mistaken him for animatronic again. He gets in the office and takes off his mask, saying "That was way too close." Vincent just nods and they continue the night.

As the night goes on Daniel described the game he found. He had to play as Foxy and ran from Pirate's Cove to a room with cheering children. He had to repeat this twice, and on the third time he saw Purple Guy in the corner of Pirate's Cove. This time when he went to the room with the children, they all were gray and slumped down, seemingly dead. The game ended in Foxy's jumpscare. After finishing his discussion, the chimes occurred and the night ended.

The Freddy heads once again appeared and their vision shifts to the Classic animatronics' pizzeria. They look around for about two seconds when suddenly Marion appears in their face. Marion moves along with where they look, giving them little vision beyond his face. Suddenly, Freddy takes a step forward and gets off the stage. The game ends in static, but the IT'S ME is replaced with IT'S TIME. Their vision fades into the Toys' pizzeria and they look at the clock. The time is 12 AM, and the final night has begun.


	16. Chapter 16

**-Night 5-**

This night was the most stressful night of them all. Daniel was always gone so the music box stayed wound up, and the animatronics kept on coming one after the other. Skylar and Vincent had to completely focus to keep the animatronics out, and Daniel almost always wore the Foxy head because of the animatronics moving around so much. Despite this, they were able to get through. Daniel, hearing from Vincent it is close too 6 now, quickly headed back to the office. Using his four-legged running, he got back quickly. Daniel took his position at one of the vents and they continue on.

After what felt like an eternity, the night ended, but something was wrong. There were no cheers. No "YOU WIN" like previously. Daniel gets a feeling of dread in his stomach and crouches down, ready to lash at anything. Vincent drops into a standard fighting stance, and Skylar just looks around cautiously. Suddenly, Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie appear. Shadow Freddy glares at each of them and just grunts. Shadow Bonnie, though, smiles and says "Good job you guys. Now that you finished 5 nights, you can go back." Shadow Freddy grimaces. "Have fun." Shadow Freddy scowls slightly. "Live life." Shadow Freddy growls. "Make frie-" " **NO!** " Shadow Bonnie is suddenly cut off by a loud yell. Shadow Bonnie looks over at Shadow Freddy. Shadow Freddy seems furious and screams "I will not allow you to leave! I should've won. I should've gotten MY **VENGEANCE!** " Shadow Bonnie looks at Shadow Freddy slightly worried, and says "Woah, there. No need to overreact Fre-" Shadow Bonnie is once again cut off as Shadow Freddy grabs his throat. Shadow Freddy leans in close to Shadow Bonnie's face and says "Don't tell me what to do, worthless scum. I know you helped them, and I will have you pay for it."

With a loud yell, Shadow Freddy throws Shadow Bonnie towards the night guards. Shadow Bonnie bounces once, then skids to a stop in front of the three frightened humans. Shadow Freddy glares at each person in front of him as his eyes slowly start changing. The pure white is converted into an inky black, white pinpricks in the center. The black seems to be oozing out of his eyes and mouth, making Shadow Freddy almost look possessed. Shadow Freddy yells out again, but seemingly in pain as he clutches his head. Then Shadow Freddy freezes, and he then looks towards the group. His eyes have zero glimmer, even anger. They almost seem, emotionless. Shadow Freddy then slowly raises his arms towards the group. Each person ducks down, thinking the end has come.

Suddenly, strings appear from the darkness and grip tightly onto Shadow Freddy's arms and legs. Shadow Freddy seems slightly surprised and the light in his eyes some back slightly, the white in the center of the black growing slightly larger. Marion rushes out of the darkness, a fierce scowl on his face. "No one, NO ONE, HURTS MY FRIENDS!" Marion screams at the top of his lungs as his strings dig into Shadow Freddy's chest area. Shadow Freddy roars loudly in pain as Marion's strings slowly come out. Once they come out fully, they guards can see that a swirling orb of darkness is in Marion's strings. Marion yells loudly and throws the dark mass into the darkness. Every watches as it lands near the guards, each one backing away from it quickly.

Everyone turns around as a pained moan is heard. The look towards Shadow Freddy who is gripping his head and shakes it. He looks forwards and squints in confusion. He looks at Shadow Bonnie and says ""What happened?" Shadow Bonnie slowly gets up and walks over to Shadow Freddy. Shadow Bonnie crouches down in front of Shadow Freddy and places a paw on his shoulder. Shadow Bonnie smiles warmly as his figure begins to warp. Shadow Bonnie says "They did it. We are free." Shadow Freddy, whose figure is also changing, looks at Shadow Bonnie in surprise and says "They did it? They got them all?" Shadow Bonnie, now looking more human than rabbit, nods. Shadow Freddy smiles broadly and gets tears in his eyes. He looks down as he chuckles in a cracked voice, tears falling "W-We are f-finally free. W-We can m-move on now." Shadow Bonnie, now with long, shaggy hair, large black rabbit ears on his head and wearing a gray fancy vest with a black undershirt underneath, along with black pants and shoes, nods again and hugs Shadow Freddy. Shadow Freddy now is wearing a similar suit to Shadow Bonnie's, but has a bowtie, his hair is short and curly, his head now sports a black top hat, and he has black bear ears on his head. Shadow Freddy clings to Shadow Bonnie and starts sobbing uncontrollably in happiness. Shadow Bonnie smiles warmly as his eyes change into normal, blue human eyes. Shadow Freddy looks up at Shadow Bonnie, his eyes now normal green eyes, and says "L-Let's go. I can't wait to see heaven." Shadow Bonnie nods but then says "One last thing."

Shadow Bonnie gets up and walks over to the group. He stops in front of them and bows down, saying "I am truly sorry for the troubles we caused, but we needed someone to find the secrets to free us." Marion nods and says "I understand." Skylar walks up and says "Well, Shadow Bonn-" Skylar is interrupted by Shadow Bonnie putting a finger in front of Skylar's mouth. Shadow Bonnie smirks slightly and says "No need for that. Call me Tim, and Shadow Freddy is George." Skylar nods then says "Well then, Tim, I guess this is goodbye." Tim nods then says "Yes, but I have a gift for you. You helped us, defied us, and that takes guts. This is your reward." Tim extends his hand and points his palm towards Skylar. A large white orb of energy forms in Tim's palm and he shoots it at Skylar. Skylar's body ignites in a white glow, then dies down. Tim then says "Well, time for us to go." Tim walks back to George and helps him up. The two stand side-by-side as a white light appears, and they begin walking towards it. Right before they fade into the light, they both turn around and wave goodbye. The guards and Marion all wave back, Skylar much more fiercely. The duo turns around and fades into the light. The area around them then begins shattering, then each person fades into the darkness.

 **-Toys' Dining Area-**

 **-Time: 4:36 AM-**

Daniel's eyes slowly open and he squints as a bright light hits his eyes. His ears twitch as he picks up a "Are you alright." Daniel grabs his head and shakes it slightly. He then sits up and looks around. All around him are the animatronics, each one very worried. Goldie steps forward and says "What happened. You three have been out since we woke up." Daniel just chuckles sheepishly and says "That is a long story." Daniel's ears twitch as he hears moans. He looks next to him and finds Vincent and Skylar each on the ground asleep, but now waking up. They each sit up and look around. Each animatronic then starts asking if they are alright at once. Daniel grimaces and flattens his ears, trying to block the noise.

Suddenly a familiar voice says "Woah, guys. Calm down." Each animatronic and person looks towards the Prize Corner and sees Marion floating towards them. Marion grins broadly and says "Well, you guys have quite a story to tell tomorrow." Daniel just nods and says "Yeah, so for now let's just get this place ready for the day." Each person nods and they get the place ready for the day to come.

 **-Classic Animatronics' Dining Area-**

 **-Time: 1:47 PM-**

Daniel's hand taps to the beat as he listens to the Fazbear gang sing. Daniel was invited to come to the pizzeria during the day for fun, but he did try to deny it. The fox appendages have yet to disappear and Vincent theorizes that Daniel must remove them himself. Daniel then decided to try and hide his appendages. He wore his custom blue-gradient hoodie and covered his ears that way. He simply stuck his tail in his hoodie, using it as a head rest. His eye was the most complicated, but sunglasses fixed that problem. Daniel turns around as he hear Vincent walking towards him.

Vincent sits down and says "Enjoying the show?" Daniel nods and smiles as he says "Yeah, I can see why everyone loves this place. Freddy and the gang have some catchy tunes." Vincent nods and he says "Yeah, we tried to make this place a pizzeria for ALL ages." Daniel nods, then turns around again as he hears two more people walking towards them. He first sees the owner, an obese, mustached man in a suit. The other person is new, though. He is wearing a black security guard suit and has a gold badge saying "CEO". He has short, styled brown hair and green eyes. The man smiles and says "Hi there. I am Scott Cawthon, CEO of Fazbear Entertainment. I am here to discuss a management change for this establishment."


	17. Chapter 17

**-MANAGEMENT CHANGE ARC-**

Daniel stares at the new person and the owner, then almost gets pushed over when Vincent rushes over to the pair. Vincent stops in front of Scott and says "Welcome Mr. Cawthon, my name is Vincent Afton, head of security. If you are here to discuss management change, then I am the person to discuss with." Scott nods then says "Yes, but if you are a security guard, then you will know why I wish to speak of this at night." Vincent blinks, then just nods. Scott turns around and says "Well, I am going to head out. Oh, by the way, there is no need for formality. Never liked it much anyways." Vincent nods again and watches as Scott leaves the pizzeria, the owner heading back to his office. Daniel gets up and walks over to Vincent and says "Who was that?" Vincent glances back at Daniel, then says "That was Scott Cawthon, CEO of Fazbear Entertainment. He practically owns this place and can do whatever he wishes with it." Daniel nods then says "Ok, but he wants to discuss management change in the night? Does he not know what happens at night?" Vincent shakes his head and says "No, I believe he does, considering how he worded things." Daniel thinks about it for a bit, then nods. Daniel then says "Well, I'm going home. See you tonight." Vincent nods and waves Daniel goodbye.

 **-Time: 11:53 PM-**

Daniel close his car door and rubs his tail slightly. Driving hurts his tail since he squishes the root of it, no matter how he sits. Daniel grabs his keys and unlocks the front door, then closes it and locks it again. He walks down the entrance and heads into the dining hall. He goes into the security office and grabs his tablet, then heads into the dining hall and sits. He browses the cameras, then squints as he looks at the restroom hall. He looks closely, then he notices that a person in a black hoodie is sneaking around. Daniel's eyebrows furrow and he heads over. He walks into the restroom hall and says "Hey. What do you think you are doing?" The hooded figure turns towards Daniel and steps back in shock. There is a guy with a glowing eye, claws, and fox appendages. The figure shakes his head then pulls out a pistol and says "Ok, fox boy, I am robbing this place and you better let me get through or I am gonna pump you full of lead."

Daniel rolls his eyes and checks his watch. Seeing it is 12 now, he smirks and decides to have some fun. He does an exaggerated "go on" gesture and says "Go right ahead." The figure walks forward slowly, keeping his gun trained on Daniel the whole time, then rushes into the dining hall. He turns around to see if Daniel is following, and just sees him smiling. The figure then falls to the ground as he runs into something. The figure shakes his head, then looks up. His eyes widen in shock as he sees Freddy looming over him, his blue eyes glowing in the dark. Freddy looks towards Daniel and says "Who is this?" Daniel says "An intruder." Freddy nods, then turns back to the figure. This time, Freddy's eyes are black with white pinpricks of light in the center. Freddy preps himself for a screech, when the figure suddenly says "Wait!" The figure pulls down his hood and mask and reveals himself as Scott! Scott says "Don't screech! I was just testing the security at night, and I must say I am impressed." Daniel blinks a few times, then gestures to Freddy to not attack. Daniel walks over to Scott and says "You wanted to test the security measures?" Scott nods and says "Yep, and I can safely say that this establishment is safely protected." Daniel's ear twitches as he hears footsteps, and he turns around to see Vincent and Skylar walking towards them.

Vincent freezes when he sees Scott in full black and a mask, and looks at Daniel. Daniel just shrugs and Vincent looks at Scott. Scott coughs slightly and then walks over to Vincent. Scott stops in front of him and says "Well, we'll ignore that. Why don't we head to the owner's office to speak." Vincent nods and is about to walk when Daniel says "Wait!" Vincent and Scott look at Daniel and Daniel says "Scott, do you know of the animatronics' secret?" Scott frowns slightly and sighs. He turns fully and says "Yes, I do. That is why I want to keep the company going. I need to free the children." Daniel looks at Scott in shock, and Scott steps back. Scott then says "Well, now I am going to speak with Vincent. Please no interrupting us." Vincent and Scott walk off, Daniel staring at Scott the whole time. Freddy walks next to Daniel and says "Who is that?" Daniel snaps out of his daze, then looks at Freddy and says "That is Scott, CEO of Fazbear Entertainment. He owns this restaurant." Freddy nods, then looks at Daniel's ears. He then says "So, what's up with the cosplay." Daniel stiffens, then mumbles out "It's not cosplay." Freddy raises an eyebrow and says "Magic?" Daniel just nods. Daniel then says "I need to fix this anyways. I'm going to get Marion and practice." Daniel then walks away into the Toys Area.

Daniel heads down the hallway into the Toys' dining hall, then jumps slightly when Vixey falls down in front of him. Vixey gets up, then says "Sorry." Daniel just waves her off and continues to the Prize Corner. He gets there and knocks on Marion's box. The box opens and Marion floats up. "Yes?" Daniel says "Well, I wondered if you could help me with the fox appendages." Marion shakes his head and says "Sorry, but no. I wanted to take with Skylar and see what that glow was." Daniel just nods his head in disappointment. Marion notices this and says "Hey, I think Foxy wanted to see you." Daniel's ears raise in surprise, then he says "Really?" Marion just nods. Daniel grins and runs back through the hall.

He reaches the main dining hall and heads over to Pirate's Cove. He peaks in between the curtains and says "Foxy?" Daniel steps inside and looks around. Suddenly, bright lights appear and luminate the stage. Daniel covers his eyes at first, then they slowly open in awe. The stage for Pirate's Cove was HUGE! The infamous pirate ship "The Red Fox" was in the center, and there were props covering almost every other part of the set. Suddenly a loud "AHOY" is heard. Daniel looks up at the ship's crow's nest and sees Foxy waving down at him. Foxy quickly grabs onto the ropes near the nest and makes his way down. Foxy jumps off of his ship and lands in front of Daniel and grins broadly."Ahoy there, Daniel! Just the matey I be lookin' for!" Daniel grins and says "Well, what do you need me for?" Foxy grins even broader and says "Well, It's been a while since we last hung out, so I wanted to do an adventure!" Daniel raises an eyebrow. "Adventure?" Foxy nods and says "Aye! I wanted to do some pretend pirate adventures!" Daniel's eyebrow raises further. "Sounds kinda childish." Foxy's grin somehow grows even bigger as he says "Aye, but ye haven't done it with the great Cap'n Foxy! Come on Daniel, let's do this!" Daniel is still sceptical since he never could "pretend play" well, even in his childhood. Daniel just shrugs though and says "Sure then." Foxy laughs and starts pulling Daniel to his ship. Foxy then yells out "That be the spirit! Let's have us an adventure!"


	18. Chapter 18

**-Ocean-**

The vast oceans of earth. They hold many secrets, mysteries and treasures. Pirates come from far and wide to explore these endless plains of blue, and one particular pirate has gained a reputation of being a master treasure hunter. This pirate is Captain Foxy, the greatest treasure hunter of all time. Foxy looks out aboard the Red Fox as he searches for land. He squints as he spots a distant mass in the distance. He makes a toothy grin and quickly climbs down from his crow's nest. He then steers his ship in the direction of the landmass, ready to cash in his treasure.

Foxy finishes docking the Red Fox and walks down the ramp leading to the dock. He adjusts the bags under his cloak, not wanting anyone to see it. Pirate's aren't just treasure hunters. They also have a reputation for stealing any valuables one may have on them. While Foxy is not one of these pirates, there are few others who can be related to him. Foxy looks down as he passes an alleyway, knowing that the Black Claws practically own this town. Foxy glances at the alley, his guard up as he sees one of the members stare at him. He slightly quickens his pace as he goes into a bar. He sits down in the dark corner of the building and waits.

After 5 minutes a man walks up. He has a large, slightly obese body and a supervillain style mustache. He is wearing a rich-looking business suit. He stops in front of the table Foxy is sitting at and and looks down at him. Foxy glances up and secretly grabs the bags under his cloak and passes it to the man's hand under the table. The man nods and walks of. Foxy gets up and is about to leave, when he notices the man do some hand signs. Foxy growls as he berates himself for trusting someone like him. Foxy slowly readies himself for a fight as he sees some Black Claw members come into the bar.

The large man in front, seemingly the leader, shouts out "Alright you maggots! We are clearing this bar for a search. Out now!" Everyone mumbles and groans, but quickly leave as to not anger them. The leader then looks at Foxy and smirks, saying "Alright, fox, we have some "business" to take care of don't we?" Foxy scoffs, then smirks slightly as he says "Aye." Foxy then quickly wipes out his flintlock pistol and shoots at the man. The man, noticing the motion just in time, was able to avoid the bullet slightly. He did get grazed on the hand and he hisses out in pain. He then glares at Foxy and yells "GET HIM!" The other 8 pirates rush forward, each taking out their own sword. Foxy pulls off his cloak and takes out his own longsword.

He rolls to the side as he sees a man take a slash at him, then Foxy slashes up, hitting the sword out of the man's hands. He glances back briefly, seeing another member behind him, ready to strike. He jumps forward, avoiding the strike, only to land in the path of another. Foxy quickly brings up his sword and blocks the man's strike. Foxy kicks the man away and shoots the man. The member drops like a bag of rocks, lifeless, but Foxy is too focused on the fight to care. Foxy gets in a short dual with a dual wielding member, but Foxy is able to get the upper hand with a counter and stab the man in the stomach. Foxy jumps back again to get some space, then rushes a man with a flintlock. He uses his superior speed to quickly knock the pistol out of his hands, then slashes his chest. Foxy quickly turns around and shoots another member. Just as Foxy is ready to attack, he gets jumped from behind. Foxy grunts in pain as he hits the ground, then glares at the leader, who had tackled him. The leader chuckles, then changes their position so that he can tie up Foxy. The leader smirks as he says "The great Foxy, taken down by a simple tackle. Pathetic." The leader spits on Foxy's face, and Foxy growls. The leader gestures to a member and a member steps forward, raising his sword to attack.

Suddenly, the window shatters as a gunshot is heard. The man about to strike Foxy gets a sudden surprised expression, then falls to the ground. Foxy stares in shock, then looks up as he hears walking. Coming through the window is a black cloaked figure. The figure has brown, red-tipped fox ears and a similarly colored fox tail, but nothing else is showing. The man is holding a flintlock pistol in his right hand, and a scythe in the left. The man's face is shadowed as he looks down, but as he looks up, every person shivers in fear. The man is wearing a growling kitsune mask, the left eye glowing a blood red. The leader mumbles out "The Reaping Kitsune." Kitsune looks at the leader, then vanishes. The leader stiffens in fear as he hears behind him "If you know my name, then you know what I do to scum like you." The leader slowly looks back, then stumbles back as he sees Kitsune glaring at him, the glowing eye pulsing sporadically. He steps back a few times, then growls as he pulls out a flintlock pistol. "It is only one man! We can take him!" The remaining member each shout an "AYE!" and rush Kitsune. Kitsune sighs and mumbles "No one learns."

Kitsune lowers into a fighting stance. He watches as each person runs forward, then shifts his foot. Suddenly, Kitsune vanishes and appears behind the members. Each member stops suddenly, then fall to the ground. Kitsune straightens himself out and then looks at Foxy. He walks towards Foxy, slowly. Foxy gulps slightly, knowing he is completely outmatches. Kitsune stops in front of Foxy and raises his scythe. Foxy tightly closes his eyes as he waits for the inevitable. He hears the blade slice through the air, but feels no pain. Foxy cracks one eye open, then the other as he stares at his now cut bindings. He moves his arms out and stretches. Foxy then reflexively catches a bag out of the air. Kitsune then says "There is your loot."

Foxy glances up at Kitsune and says "Why did someone like ye help me." Kitsune just says "Because you made me who I am today." Foxy raises an eyebrow in confusion. Kitsune the slowly removes his mask, revealing a familiar looking, brown haired male underneath. Foxy's eyes widen in shock as he sputtered out "D-Daniel?!" Daniel nods as he says "Yes, but not the Daniel you know. I have stopped being a pirate, instead I harnessed my abilities and am now an assassin." Foxy closes his mouth, then says "But why did ye stop?" Daniel sighs and looks back, seemingly seeing another place as he says "That day, the day we fought Black Claw himself, it was a disaster. While you thought I disappeared, I simply hid. I had gotten bad injuries from the fight, and I couldn't walk. Hiding was the best I could do. Afterwards, I was found by a townsperson who brought me back and healed me. He then told me of Black Claw's crew now terrorizing any town with valuables. After I got healed I decided to fight his crew, training to become an assassin so I can take them out without any full-on battles."

Foxy stares at Daniel, then says "Well, why don't ye join me again?" Daniel sighs again and says "I don't know. While I don't exactly like my job, I still don't want to leave towns unprotected." Foxy grins as he says "Then we will simply need to take out Black Claw. Take him out and the crew should scatter." Daniel freeze, then smacks his head and says "Why didn't I think of that?" Foxy smirks and says "Because I was always the brains." Daniel grins and says "Of course you are, captain." Foxy gets up and puts his hand out in front of him, saying "Well, Daniel, what do ye say? Want to adventure again and fight a pirate boss?" Daniel grins and says "Of course." Foxy grins wider then says "Well, then let's set sail! Onwards to the horizon!" Daniel chuckles as they both walk out of the bar and towards the Red Fox, ready for an adventure of a lifetime.

 **-Author note-**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for enjoying the story so far! I had fun writing this chapter, and hope to do more like this later on. Oh, by the way, I would really appreciate it if you guys leave reviews! Hearing your guys feedback is awesome, whether it be comments on the story, corrections, or story suggestions! So if you have time, please write a review so I can see what YOU guys want. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**-Pirate's Cove-**

Just as Foxy and Daniel were about to continue their adventure, they hear a "EVERYONE! COME TO THE DINING AREA OF THE CLASSIC ANIMATRONICS FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!" over the intercoms. Daniel and Foxy's ears lower in disappointment, but they both head out of Pirate's Cove into the dining area.

When they exit, they see Skylar, Vincent, Scott, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie all sitting down. Daniel and Foxy both take a seat with them as they wait for the others. After a couple minutes, everyone was in the room. Vincent stands, along with Scott, and says "OK guys. We have a very important announcement to make." Freddy asks "What is it?" Vincent gestures to Scott and Scott says "As you all should know, I am the owner of this establishment. As such, I can do almost anything I wish to the staff or building. So, I am going to use this power to change your manager into someone, better suited for the job." Skylar's eyes widen in surprise, but she then grins and yells "Who is it?!" Scott chuckles at her enthusiasm and says "It'll be an old friend of mine. He wanted to learn more of this place ever since he did his week in the night shift. His name is Mike Schmidt." Daniel's eyes narrow slightly as he says "Mike Schmidt? Where have I heard that name before?" Vincent then says "Well, Mike, not only being a night guard, was also a game developer in his past time. He is currently making a popular game series based off of the mysteries here. And I must say he is scarily accurate." Scott nods and says "Yeah. How did he even get some of that info anyways?" Vincent just shrugs and says "Beats me."

Vincent then turns to everyone and says "Alright, everyone. Now that the announcement is done, and the time is close to six, we'll need you all to get to your spots." The animatronics nod, then walk to their stages. Vincent then looks towards Skylar and Daniel and says "Now then, we need to make sure this place is clean for tomorrow." Skylar groans slightly and Daniel's ears lower, but they get to work anyways. Scott then says "Well, I need to tell Mike that he was accepted. See you tomorrow." Vincent nods and waves him goodbye. Vincent then turns around and helps Daniel and Skylar clean the place.

 **-Time: 10:00 AM, 1 hour before opening-**

Daniel yawns slightly as he rubs his eyes. He hates getting up before 12 ever since he got the night shift. Daniel's ears and tail droop, showing his tiredness, but Daniel does try to look like he is awake. He walks into the pizzeria's front door and sees Vincent, Scott, Skylar and a new person waiting. The man is bald, but he is wearing a security cap on his head. He has blue eyes and a smile that seems both gentle and fierce. He is wearing the traditional night guard outfit, but his badge says "Manager". The man outstretches his hand and says "Hey there. I am Mike Schmidt, your new manager." Daniel shakes his hand and says "Nice to meet you Mike." Mike smirks and says "Ah, no formalities. I like it." Scott then says "Ok then. I will be heading out. Your turn Mike." Mike nods and Scott exits the pizzeria. Mike turns to everyone and says "Alright you three, come to my office. We have much to discuss."

Everyone enters the office and sits down. Mike turns to them and says "Alright. First things first is that I am going to get actual power for the night, not that stupid generator." Everyone cheers at that statement, and Mike smirks. He then says "Secondly, I heard that you guys wanted to upgrade the animatronics?" Skylar's eyes widen, then she grins broadly and practically yells out "YES!" Mike smiles and says "Well, let's hear your ideas." Skylar nods and says "Well, ever since I heard of the animatronics having kids in them, I wanted to make them more comfortable and, organic feeling. SO, I had the idea to add certain features to do this. I would make them shorter, more organic-like than robot, and they would have certain functions that we have. This would include things like eating, sleeping, and even going anywhere without a map needed." Mike blinks, then says in disbelief "You can do all that?!" Skylar nods fervently and says "Yeah!" Mike just sighs, then says "Well, I do like the idea. I will let you do that. Now, what was the second idea you had?" Skylar nods and says "Well, my second idea was making them human bodies they could use for freely travelling and moving around outside. I would link their processors with the human body's processor and they would be able to switch between the two." Mike shakes his head in disbelief and says "If you can do this, then go for it. The money we have stockpiled from the last manager is so high in amount that this would be cheap." Skylar jumps in the air, whooping and dancing. She then turns to Mike and says "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Mike chuckles, then says "Well, you should get started. I suggest working on Vixey first. She is one of the few animatronics people won't miss as much, since she is for the toddlers and such." Skylar nods, then runs off.

Daniel then says "Ok, I get me coming for the power announcement, but that doesn't seem like enough for me to come." Mike sighs, then says "Ok. Vincent, we'll need some privacy." Vincent nods, then leaves. As the door shuts, Mike stand up and walks around. He goes to the window and looks out. Daniel watches in confusion, but then Mike says "How much do you remember of the accident." Daniel's eyes widen in shock as he says "What?!" Mike just says "Do you remember that day. Daniel just stares, then growls as he yells out "HOW DO YOU KNOW OF THIS!?" Mike sighs and says "Daniel, don't get worked up. Just tell me if you remember." Daniel still growls at Mike, but his eyes shut tightly as a long-suppressed memory surfaces again.

 **-Author's Note-**

 **AGH! A cliffhanger! But, what is this memory Daniel doesn't want to remember? And what is this accident that Mike shouldn't know about? Find out next time in DRAGON BALL Z! XD I love doing that. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I had an idea I think you guys would like. I was thinking of making a sort of, character bio. This bio would explain each person's currently revealed personalities, likes, dislikes, stuff like that. If you guys want this, just tell me with a review or PM. Speaking of reviews, please write some! I have a few, but I want to know YOUR guys' ideas and suggestions. Any help I can take is very appreciated. Anyways, this is it for this author's note. Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**-Year 1985-**

A five year old Daniel is hopping up and down as his Mom gives him the news. "We are going to Freddy's Danny! Are you excited?" Daniel yells out a loud "YES!" in response. His mom chuckles at his enthusiasm and she turns around. A large man who looks almost exactly like Daniel, but with a large scar on his left cheek. The man smiles at the woman and kisses her. He then looks over to his bouncing son and chuckles. He kneels down and says "Ready to go?" Daniel nods fervently. The man grabs Daniel and lifts him into the air. Daniel starts laughing as his dad puts him on his shoulder. The man carries Daniel out to their car and they take off.

Daniel is practically causing the car to shake with how enthusiastic he is. His mom smiles and looks back, saying "Well aren't you excited?" Daniel smiles widely and says "Yeah! It is my birthday and I love Freddy!" His mom chuckles again, then turns back to her husband. She leans over and says "How is your investigation going?" The man sighs and says "Well, not very well. This "Purple Man" keeps eluding me. Now can seem to catch him in his murders and he leaves almost no clues. Certainly not enough to find him." The women nods and says "Well Hon, I hope you find him soon. 6 murders is a lot for him to get away with. One is too many." The man just nods.

Suddenly, a loud "BOOM" is heard and the car starts swerving. The man panics and grips the wheel tightly, trying to keep it steady. The woman starts panicking as well and yells "What happened!?" The man just says "I-I think the tire blew out!" Daniel was cheering, thinking this was a game, but then he stopped. Somehow sensing his parents' distress and panic, he says "M-Mommy? Are we gonna be oka-" Daniel never finished as the car suddenly lurches sideways and starts tumbling down a nearby hill. The car keeps flipping and turning, eventually slamming into a tree at the bottom. Daniel wants to cry, but he feels too tired for anything. Daniel blinks a few times, trying to keep himself awake, but then his eyes close.

 **-?-**

Daniel wakes up again, wondering what happened. He remembered the car moving, then it turning a lot. Then, it started tumbling. Daniel's eyes tear up as he says "W-Where am I?" Daniel knows this shouldn't be happening. He looks around and notices there is nothing but white. White floor, equally white sky, everything is just white. Daniel starts panicking slightly when suddenly a voice says "Hey kid, calm down."

Daniel swerves around and looks at the person who talked. It was a young boy. He looked to be around 8 or 9, but his eyes showed an intelligence beyond his years. He slowly walks forward and says "Kid, I am here to help you." Daniel backs up slightly, tears still in his eyes. He gulps, then says "Help with what? What is this place? Where is my mommy and daddy!" The boy sighs and says "Something very bad happened. Your mommy and daddy are in a better place now, but you are not. I can help you if you trust me." Daniel gulps again, still shaking, but nods anyways. The boy gently smiles and says "Ok Daniel. This might hurt, but it will help." Daniel nods as the boy reaches forward. He touches Daniel's forehead, and Daniel starts screaming. His left eye is burning, and his head and lower back feel like something is trying to push out of him. The pain being too much for a young boy like Daniel, makes him lose consciousness.

 **-Incident Sight-**

Daniel blinks a couple times as his foggy mind picks up some sirens. He can hear some faint speaking, but can't make much of it out. His eyes are clearing up faster than his other senses, and he can make out police officers and paramedics running around. He can see fire off to the side, and can feel himself being moved. He looks up and sees two paramedics talking while looking at him. He still can't make out much of their words, but did manage to make out the words "black" "eye" and "glow". Daniel decides that this is too much information for his cloudy mind and drifts into sleep.

 **-Present Day-**

Daniel's eyes are tightly shut and his teeth clench as he remembers that horrible day. His ears droop and his eyes are filled with tears as he silently cries. Mike looks on in sympathy, knowing he can't do much to help Daniel. Daniel then growls, this one being more animalistic than human, and glares at Mike. He jumps up and says "HOW DID YOU KNOW OF THAT DAY!?" Mike looks at Daniel in worry and says "Ok Daniel, calm down. I'll tell you if you cool down." Unbeknownst to Daniel, his legs had started changing shape slightly, looking like a normal animalistic hind leg. His mouth had also started extending, looking slightly like a muzzle. Daniel growls again, but then sits down. His legs and mouth revert back to normal. " _That was too close._ " Mike thinks.

Mike then sits down and says "I know of this day because I know of who helped you." Daniel's eyes widen in shock and he says "W-What?! But I was dead then! Or, at least I think I was." Mike nods and says "You were, but not completely." Daniel's eyebrows furrow as he says "But if I was dead, how could you know who helped me." Mike sighs and says "Lets just say, I am not alone in this body." Daniel's head tilts in confusion as he says "What? How can you not be alone? Is someone else in… there…" Daniel's head snaps straight as he yells out "YOU HAVE ANOTHER SOUL?!" Mike shakes his head and says "No, not my soul. I have the soul of a child the "Purple Man" murdered. He is the one giving me the info needed for my games." Daniel slowly sits down and says "So this, child, helped me live?" Mike nods and says "He also gave you a gift." Daniel's eyebrows furrow slightly, but he quickly knows of what Mike is talking about. "My eye." Mike nods. Mike then says "Now the important part. As you heard from Vincent, you can lose your mind to your instincts if your power goes out of control. We don't want this, so I am going to have my, guest, help you with training." Daniel simply nods. Mike then gets up and stretches. He gives a sigh of relief afterwards and says "OK, Daniel. It is time for you to go know. I need to open the place." Daniel nods and walks out of the office.

Mike sighs as he watches Daniel leaves. He then says to seemingly no one "I hope he can control his powers before HE awakens." A small transparent figure appears leans out from behind Mike and says "I hope so too." Mike then walks forward and leaves his office, ready to open the pizzeria for the day.


	21. Chapter 21

**-Time: 11:55 AM-**

Daniel closes his car door and heads inside the pizzeria. He locks the front door and blinks slightly in the dark. Ever since his fox, abilities, came in again he has been able to see in the dark slightly better. Enough not to run into things at least. He heads down the hallway into the dining area and flicks on some lights. There he can see Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica and Skylar talking about something. Chica seems really excited, but Foxy doesn't seem to happy. Daniel's right ear twitches slightly and twists left sideways. He looks over and can see Vincent carrying some metal parts to the back room.

Daniel decides to head over to the large group and see what they're talking about. He steps next to Skylar and says "What are you guys talking about?" Skylar looks at Daniel and smiles widely. She then says "We were planning on having a party tonight!" Daniel blinks, then says "Party?" Skylar nods and says "Yeah, for fun. We'd eat pizza, sing, and dance!" Daniel then grows slightly worried as he says "Is Vincent ok with this?" Skylar nods. Daniel then says "Ok then, but keep me out of the dancing." Chica looks at Daniel and says "But why? Dancing is so fun!" Daniel's cheeks grow slightly red and his ears flatten as he says "Well… I can't dance." Chica gasps loudly and yells "WHAT!?" Daniel flinches as the loud sound hits his sensitive ears and he says "Please keep it down." Chica keeps talking though, seemingly ignoring Daniel's comment. "How can you not know how to dance!? Dancing is the second best thing ever, next to pizza of course." Daniel just looks down and says "No taught me. Plus I never had any interest in it." Chica then looks at Daniel with a serious expression and practically demands "Well, you are going to learn to dance, starting now!" Daniel's eyes widen as he stumbles out "N-Now?!" Chica nods and grabs his hand. She gestures for Skylar to follow, who happily gets up and follows. As they pass Foxy, he snickers and says "Mate, you brought this upon yerself." Daniel glares at Foxy, who just chuckles. Foxy stops though when Freddy elbows his side. Foxy gives a Freddy a "what?" gesture and Freddy just rolls his eyes. Freddy looks at Daniel and says "Good luck."

Daniel gulps as the girls stop pulling him and put him on stage. Chica stands in front of him and puts a feathered hand under her beak in a thinking pose. She walks around him practically assessing everything about him. She reaches his tails rubs it slightly, still in her thinking pose. Daniel gets shivers in his spine when she rubs it, realizing that it almost felt painful. " _Must be sensitive. Need to watch out for that._ " Daniel thinks to himself. Chica finishes her circle and says "I think you would do best with shuffles. With your quick feet you would do great." Daniel raises an eyebrow and says "Shuffles?" Chica nods and says "It is a relatively new dance that I learned of last week from a family coming in. It involves fast feet work with little on the upper half of your body. You move your toes and heals in quick patterns, usually using the beat of "electronic" music to make the pattern." Daniel sweatdrops slightly and says "I-I don't think I can do that." Chica just waves him off and says "I am the best at finding someone's dance style. Just ask ANY of the others." Daniel looks at the three animatronics offstage and each nod. Daniel gulps and says "W-Well, let's try it, I guess." Chica grins and nods.

Suddenly, a beat starts up. It starts building itself, and Daniel finds himself interested in it. Suddenly, it quiets down and a soft melody is heard behind the beat. It continues on for a bit, then it starts building again. Daniel's eyes close and he smiles slightly. His foot starts tapping to the beat, and his tail waves in excitement. Suddenly, the song starts building a drop and Daniel's smile gets a little wider. The beat drops, and Daniel's feet start moving. They twist and turn, forward, backwards, sideways. Heel spins, moonwalks, whatever comes to mind, Daniel does. Daniel's body is fully relaxed as he gets lost in this new experience. There is nothing for him other than the music and his movements, and Daniel loves it.

Meanwhile, everyone else is watching in awe as Daniel flawless dances, seemingly with no thoughts on what he is doing. Chica gets out of her daze and says in disbelief "H-How can he be THAT good without training!?" Foxy just shakes his head and says "That be Daniel for ye. Always surprising ye." Skylar simply smirks, knowing that Daniel is completely lost in the dance right now. Suddenly, the music ends and Daniel comes to a stop. His eyes open and looks down. He grins sheepishly and says "How did I do?" Chica says nothing, then yells "That. Was. AMAZING!" Daniel winces again, but looks at her and says "Really?" Chica nods fervently and says "The skill you just displayed shouldn't be possible without training, but you just did it!" Daniel suddenly slumps slightly and says "Well, then it was probably my eye." Chica stumbles slightly and says "W-What?" Daniel looks at her and says "My eye. Does everything else, so it probably helped with this as well." Chica looks at him and shock, not knowing what to says. Daniel smiles though and says "Thanks anyways Chica. It was fun." Daniel then gets off the stage and walks to the office, Chica looking on in slight shock.

Skylar crosses her arms as she looks at Daniel in worry. He's always had confidence issues, but this was new. Normally he'd love being able to do something so well the first time around, but he didn't. He almost seemed depressed by the fact. She sighs slightly and just hopes it doesn't get worse. She looks at Chica and says "Well, want to get the party ready?" Chica snaps out of her daze and practically forgets Daniel's comment and says "YES!" Skylar just smiles and follows Chica into the Toys Area, ready to help set up the party.

 **-Author** **Note-**

 **Well, this chapter was a little try at a one shot! I wanted a more fun based chapter instead of my normal action-based or sad chapters. Also, I saw that a reader said that there is no Vincent in FNAF and I wanted to just say that I do know this. I had named Purple Guy "William Vincent Afton" so I could use both the fan name (the one I prefer) and the canon name. Thanks for the feedback though! Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**-Toys Area Dining Area-**

Skylar watches as Chica practically skips to the dining area. It does slightly worry her, however, since Chica is a robot and she could damage something by doing that. She shrugs it off though as they enter the dining area. Skylar looks around and sees that the Toys are already at work. Mangle was on the ceiling with a disco ball, and the other Toys were putting out decorations or food and drinks. Goldie and Spring were setting up the stage for dancing, and Plushtrap was helping with the microphones. Skylar looks around again and realizes Marion is gone. Suddenly, someone says "Skylar! Over here!" Skylar turns to her rights and sees Marion waving her over to his box.

She walks over and says "What's up?" Marion then says "Well, I needed to speak with you about something." Skylar raises an eyebrow and says "What is it?" Marion takes a deep breath and says "Well, remember when the Shadows left." Skylar nods. Marion continues with "Alright, then this'll be easier. When Shadow Bonnie hit you with that light, it was a special kind of spiritual gift. What he did was transfer some of his powers to you." Skylar blinks a couple times, then simply says "What." Marion simply nods and says "Judging from the powers he had, you'd have shadow control and heightened hearing at the least." Skylar absentmindedly nods. Marion glances at her and says "Hey Skylar." Skylar just keeps nodding. Marion sighs and then snaps his fingers in front of her face. Skylar snaps out of her daze and says "W-What?"

Marion says "Ok Skylar. Listen. You have magic powers now. You'll need to learn to control them, so when Daniel comes to train, you do as well." Skylar simply nods. Skylar is shocked at this news, but considering what she's seen since she started working here, it doesn't surprise her much. Skylar then says "Alright. Thanks for the info." Marion just nods as she walks away. Marion is about to go into his box again to sleep a little when he hears a loud "Hey! Don't mess with that!" Marion turns around and sees Skylar running after Balloon Boy who had a microphone wire in his hand. BB was laughing the whole time, and Marion simply sighs. He turns around again and goes into his box with a small smile. He thinks " _If only this could go on forever_ " as the box closes.

 **-Office 1-**

Daniel watches the small exchange over the cameras. He smiles slightly as he sees Skylar chase BB around. He chuckles when Skylar trips over the cord and faceplants into the ground. He then turns off the cameras and sighs. He frowns as he looks over to his hand. He lifts it up and closes his eyes. He read in a book about Kitsune that they have a special ability called fox fire, and Daniel felt like he has the ability as well.

Daniel's eyes furrow as he concentrates, and his teeth grind together. He can feel something moving to his palm from inside him, and focuses on navigating it. He leads this thing inside him to his palms and he tries to make the flames. He can feel his palm heating up slightly, and Daniel tries as hard as he can to conjure the fire.

Suddenly, a loud "WOOSH!" is heard and Daniel can feel and intense heat coming off of his hand. He opens his eyes and they widen in shock at what he sees. In his hand is the most beautiful flame he has ever seen. It has a brilliant shade of light blue, with a vibrant darker shade underneath. The center of the flames was a bright white that seemed to have an otherworldly quality to it. The best part for Daniel though, was the way the fire behaved. It didn't flicker, or change direction in the wind (fan's breeze) like normal fire. No, these flames FLOWED. It was almost like water in the way it moved. Daniel just sat there staring at the flames, when suddenly it starts dying down.

Daniel watches as the fire dies down, then suddenly disappears. Daniel gasps in pain as he feel the conjured energy move back inside of him. Daniel can feel his arm and chest cramping and shaking. Daniel takes shaky breaths as he tries to ignore the pains. Suddenly, a burst of pain hits his chest and Daniel screams out as he falls to the floor. He convulses violently as he feels his chest burn. He then feels a prickly feeling on his chest and gasps in pain again as the prickly feeling feels like many tiny needled being pulled out of his chest. The prickly feeling moves to across his body and Daniel screams silently, his breath almost gone. The needles die down after a bit, but his face now is burning and shaking. The prickly feeling comes back ten fold, especially on his cheeks as he screams again. The prickling starts dying down again, but Daniel still screams as a new pain starts.

Daniel's mouth and nose start making a sickening cracking as it begins to elongate. Daniel can't even move his mouth as he feels it pushing outwards, each and every jaw bone and muscle being stretched or cracked and fixed to fit the new look. Daniel then feels an intense burning in his eyes as he feel his eyes begin pushing on the sides of their sockets. He can feel his eyes growing, and Daniel is very worried pains begin to die down and Daniel slowly opens his eyes. He looks around, then brings his hand to his head. He gets up, feeling slightly different, and heads out of the office to the bathroom.

He enters the Boys' bathroom and reaches for the faucet. He suddenly stops as he looks at his hand, his eyes wide in shock. His hands are covered in a brown hair, the same color as his hair. He feels the hair and realizes it is fur. Daniel looks up at the mirror and steps back in shock as he yelps in surprise. Daniel's whole body had been covered in a brown fur, his torso, chest and cheeks being covered in white fur. He also noticed that his eyes grew larger. The biggest change, however, is that his jaw was now a muzzle. Daniel stares at himself and realizes he now looks like one of the animatronics, but more organic. He stares at his fur covered hands and starts thinking of the effects this change will have on him.

Daniel shakes slightly as he says "I have to get of here before they see me." before Daniel gets time to turn around, though, a voice says "Before who sees you?" Daniel turns around with wide eyes, hoping this was just a dream. When he sees who is standing there, he realizes it isn't. It is a nightmare.


	23. Chapter 23

Vincent freezes in his tracks as he looks at Daniel. Daniel now looked more Fox-like than human, the only thing giving human qualities begin his arms, legs, hands and feet. Daniel backs up slightly as Vincent stars at him. Daniel then puts on a nervous smile and says "H-Hey, Vincent." Vincent narrows his eyes at Daniel and says "You tried using your magic didn't you?" Daniel just gulps, then nods. Vincent growls and yells "We told you not to do that! The risks are too high! We need to get you fixed before anything more happens!" Daniel's ears just lower in shame and he nods. Daniel walks towards Vincent, who is still glaring at him.

Vincent and Daniel walk out of the bathroom, Daniel holding one of his arms with the other. Vincent opens the door to the Toy Area and lets Daniel walk forward. Vincent trails behind him and closes the door. Daniel walks in front of Vincent as they go down the hallway, when suddenly Daniel's eyes widen. Daniel yells out as he drops to the floor with his head clutched. Vincent's eyes grow wide in worry, and in slight pain as he feels a strong headache starting, and he rushes over to Daniel. "Daniel!" Vincent yells. "What's wrong!" Daniel just starts shaking as he curls up in a fetal position and says "I-I don't k-know… my head, my body just hurts n-n-no-AHHHHH!" Daniel screams as his whole body convulses.

Vincent can hear a sicken snapping noise as he sees Daniel's body contort and change shape. He can sees Daniel's legs gradually turn into normal hind legs, while his arms turned into front legs. Vincent watches in horror as Daniel's hands and feet turn into paws. He hears more crunching and watches as Daniel's teeth and muzzle grow in length. His canines become more sharp as his claws sharpened as well. Eventually the changes stopped and Vincent stared at Daniel in horror. Daniel's whole body had changed into a fox's, but his size was almost as large as a grown man!

Daniel slowly stands up, and shakes his head slightly. Vincent slowly backs up, but he accidentally hits a stray can on the floor. Vincent freezes as he hears Daniel's ears perk up. Daniel's head slowly turns around, and Vincent's eyes grow wide in fear. Daniel's eyes have turned completely black, his white pupils being the only non-black things. To make matters worse, Daniel was growling as he stared at Vincent. Daniel slowly turns around, then roars and charges at Vincent. Vincent screams as he sees Daniel make a lunge at him with his large claws. The last thing Vincent sees is a flash of black and white, then darkness.

 **-Author Note-**

 **Uh oh! What happened to Daniel, and what is going to happen to Vincent! Find out in the next chapter! Now then, sorry for the shorter chapter, but I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible as it is very important. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**-10 Minutes Ago-**

After Skylar had caught BB and had taken the wires, she helped finish setting up the stage for the party. Skylar backs up from the stage and looks around. She admires the work that each and every person put in for this party to be complete. She smiles warmly at how much they got done in such a short time. Just as Skylar is ready to go grab everyone for the party, she feels a strange tugging. She gets confused and looks around, eventually stopping in the direction of Office 1. Skylar scratches her head, confused, when Marion floats up next to her and says "You feel that?" Skylar is uncertain of what he means, and just raises an eyebrow. Marion glances at her and says "That tugging feeling?" Skylar's eyes widen, then she nods. Marion looks at the direction of the tug and says "That tugging is something only magic users can feel. It tells us if magic is being used in close proximity, or large amounts. Judging from what i feel, this is both close and powerful."

Marion stares on as he feels the tug die down, only to be replaced by a powerful pull. Marion glares at the wall as he feels a transformation spell activate. He wants to check what is happening, and decides to investigate. Marion looks over at Skylar and says "I am going to check on that power source. Keep an eye on everyone." Skylar nods as Marion drifts into the hallway.

Marion sticks to the shadows of the ceiling as he follows the energy signature. He can feel it dying down, but it is lingering. He knows that a lingering spell only means trouble and he hurries forward. This old yet familiar experience brings back some magic teachings Marion learned when he was alive.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _A younger Vincent looked at his two sons and says "Alright you two, we are going to learn about magic sensing and the energy emitted from spells." Vincent glances at his sons to see if they have an questions. Seeing no hands, he continues and says "Sensing spells is very easy, as any magic user or spiritual entity can feel magic being used unconsciously. It is determining the type of spell, its strength and its location that is more difficult. If you feel a slight tug, the spell is either weak, or far away. The way to tell the difference is if the tug changes strength as you turn your head. If the tug grows stronger in one direction and weaker in another, it is a far away spell. If it is the same in any direction you turn your head, it is a weak spell."_

 _Vincent looks at his sons very seriously and says "Now, determining the type of spell is very difficult, but the easiest is a delayed or lingering spell. These spells grow weaker as the initial spell wears off, but it doesn't disappear fully. If you feel these spells, prep yourself for the second phase or you will be disoriented by the sudden surge of energy the second phase produces." Gregory nods as Michael looks on in interest. Vincent smiles and says "Alright boys, before we get to the hard stuff, let's eat." Michael cheers as Gregory smiles and the two run inside, Vincent chuckling and following them._

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

Marion smiles slightly as he remembers the happy memory, but focuses when he feels the tug getting closer. He pauses in a corner of Office 2 and stares down as he sees Vincent and…. Daniel?! Marion looks on in shock as he sees a much more fox-like Daniel walk into the office. He is holding one of his arms with his other, and Vincent does not look very happy. Marion stares at Daniel again, feeling the lingering spell inside of Daniel. Marion slowly trails behind the pair, still sticking to the shadows for caution. Suddenly, Daniel grabs his head and starts twitching spastically. Vincent runs forward and tries to see what is wrong, but Daniel doesn't respond as the lingering spell bursts with energy.

Marion was ready for the burst and prepared himself for it, so when it came, he didn't get affected much. However, he can see that Vincent wasn't ready for it. He watches as Daniel's body contorts and shifts as it turns into a larger and more feral form. Marion flinches everytime a bone cracks, but he knows he can't currently do anything about Daniel's predicament.

Eventually the cracking stops and Daniel gets up and shakes his head. He watches as Vincent backs up slowly, Marion knowing what will happen if Daniel notices Vincent. However, Vincent accidentally hits a can on the floor and catches Daniel's attention. Daniel slowly turns around and growls loudly as he stares down Vincent. Suddenly, Daniel roars and charges at Vincent. Marion's eyes widen as he watches his father getting attacked, and he rushes in. Marion rushes in front of Daniel and blocks the blow with his strings. The attack managed to knock Marion back though, and he accidentally knocks into Vincent, knocking the purple man unconscious. Marion picks himself up, and glares at Daniel. Daniel is still growling as he watches Marion prep himself for his next attack. Marion glances down at Vincent, and knows he can't let him stay here. Marion grabs Vincent with his strings and puts his body in the Office.

Daniel roars again as he charges at Marion, and Marion sidesteps the charge. Marion sends out his strings and wraps them around Daniel's body, trapping his movement. Daniel's eyes grow wide in fury as he tries to break out of the strings. Marion grunts as he tries to keep Daniel contained, but he knows it won't last long. Suddenly, Daniel lets loose a demonic roar and his body ignites in blue fire. The strings disintegrate as Daniel lunges at Marion again. Marion's eyes widen slightly as he watches Daniel's flame covered body ram into his.

Marion flies backwards and slams into the wall at the end of the hall. Marion tries to get up, but flinches as he stands. He looks down and winces as he sees his torso charred from Daniel's attack. Marion floats upwards and waits for Daniel to attack again. Daniel roars once again and charges down the hallway. Marion looks at Daniel in surprise as Daniel speeds up. Knowing that if he gets hit, it could be disastrous, he quickly floats upwards and towards the dining area. Daniel skids slightly as he slows down his charge, ready to make the turn. Marion quickly floats down the hallway, and glances back. Marion's eyes widen in fear as he sees Daniel once again charging him. Marion tries to dodge the attack, but Daniel rams right into his torso again.

Skylar jumps as she hears a loud crash, then she ducks down as she sees something rush at her. She gets up and looks behind her, seeing Marion's body stuck in the wall. Marion pries himself out of the wall, but falls to the ground. Marion grunts as he tries to stand. Marion then collapses as the pain in his chest flares up. Marion tries to float this time, but his powers aren't working. Marion looks up as his vision and hearing fade. He can see figures rushing towards him, shouting. He can see a golden figure walk in front of Daniel. Marion's vision fades completely as he falls into unconsciousness. " _I am sorry everyone. I failed you._ "


	25. Chapter 25

When Goldie heard the first crash, he was instantly on guard. Crashes do not suit with Goldie well ever since his death. Goldie glances over at Spring and raises an eyebrow. Spring nods, confirming that he also heard the crash. Suddenly, a loud, demonic roar is heard throughout the pizzeria. Goldie involuntarily shudders at the piercing noise, and he notices that the others also seemed to be affected.

Goldie shakes his head to rid himself of the foreboding feeling he is getting from the crash and focuses on the hallway. Another crash is heard, louder this time, and Goldie knows the unknown entity is coming closer. Goldie's eyes squint as much as his design lets him as he stares at the hallway entrance. Suddenly, a black figure is launched out of the doorway and crashes into the wall behind Skylar. Goldie's eyes widen in shock as he sees Marion lodged into the wall, his chest burnt to a crisp and his mask cracked slightly.

Goldie then hears some footsteps and looks over to the doorway. Standing there with pure fury in its eyes, is a monster. The monster is fox-like, but the rage in its eyes seemed otherworldly, almost as if it wasn't its own. Goldie could care less though, as he lets loose a low growl and glares at the monster. Goldie can hear everyone rushing to Marion to help him, but Goldie doesn't care as he moves in front of the fox. Goldie's eyes turn black with white pupils as his anger turns into rage, and Goldie charges at the creature.

The monster charges as well, and rushes at the sprinting Goldie. Goldie growls and jumps over the rushing fox. Goldie then extends his legs as far as he can and back kicks the monster as he crosses over it. The monster falls to the ground with a loud thud, the metal of Goldie's foot adding extra force to the kick. The monster gets up and shakes its head, then growls loudly and looks at its attacker. Goldie is just standing there in a basic fighting stance, simply glaring with a calm expression. This seems to aggravate the monster as it roars and charges at Goldie. Goldie prepares himself for the attack, but then is surprised by then sudden burst of blue flame around the monster's body.

Goldie is too shocked to do anything and the monster slams full force into Goldie.

Goldie grunts in pain as he slams into the back wall, silently wondering how he can feel pain in the first place. Goldie slowly stands up, then simply glares at the monster. The monster simply glares back, but his eyes seem to hold… amusement? Goldie's anger rises even more as he registers the humor within the monster's eyes. It almost seemed like it was taunting him. Well, Goldie won't let this slide. Not for the one that hurt his friend.

Goldie slowly straightens himself out and quietly says "I don't like doing this, since the energy consumption is so high, but I think I'll need to." Goldie smirks slightly and says "I usually only scare with this. Oh well, time to show why this is deadly." Goldie's smirk comes in full force as he looks up and says with raging eyes "You're dead." Goldie then vanishes, and the monster stumbles back slightly in confusion.

Suddenly, Goldie appears next to the monster and slams his fist into its head. The monster shoots backwards and rolls around as it tries to halt its movement. Goldie raises his fist and says "That felt good." The monster shakes its head, then roars as it charges at Goldie. Goldie smirks again, and vanishes. The monster stops charging as its prey disappears, then is sent flying once again as it is launched backwards. Goldie brings back his extended arm and says nothing. The monster once again gets up and roars, charging Goldie. This time, however, its body ignites in blue flame as its ability activates. Goldie's eyes furrow slightly, but he simply shrugs it off.

Goldie once again teleports, and slams his fist into the monster's side. Goldie winces as the burns are felt, but his pain is replaced with satisfaction as he sees the monster fly backwards. Goldie's eyes furrow again as he looks at his still smoldering hand. " _I can't let this drag on._ " Goldie thinks " _I'll need to finish this quickly._ " Goldie quickly makes a plan, then disappears.

Goldie appears behind the monster and kicks it forward. Goldie once again disappears and reappears to the side of the monster, punching it once again. Goldie keeps on doing this pattern for as long as possible. After another teleport, Goldie grunts in pain as he feels his energy reaching a low level, and knows it is time to end this battle. Goldie preps himself, then teleports again. He reappears above the still moving fox and full force drop kicks the monster into the ground. Goldie hears a satisfying crunch, knowing that he broke some bones.

Goldie lands on the ground, then drops to one knee and starts panting. He used a lot of energy in that battle, and he feels incredibly weak. Suddenly, a surge of energy is felt, and Goldie looks over at the monster. The monster is still unconscious, but a large amount of black smoke was being emitted from its body. The smoke then starts condensing and moves backwards. The smoke then disappears, leaving behind one confused bear.

Goldie's head snaps back towards the monster as some cracking is heard, and the monster begins spazzing. Goldie watches in horrid fascination as the monster begins morphing. The body begins shrinking and the limbs seem to straighten out. Goldie is then left dumbfounded as an unconscious Daniel is laying where the monster once was. Goldie shakes his head, but the winces in pain. Goldie suddenly feels much weaker than he already is, and begins seeing spots in his vision. Goldie then crashes into the ground as his exhaustion takes its toll.

In the darkness of the pizzeria, a shadowy figure looks on as his spell runs its course. He extends his hand and absorbs the black smoke that was emitted from Daniel. The figure then mumbles "That is one more piece. Soon, a living Nightmare will come upon this world." The figure then melts back into the shadows, leaving no trace that he was ever present.


	26. Chapter 26

Skylar watches as the Toys bring Goldie and Marion into the storage room to be fixed. She quickly glances at her phone and sees the time is 3:30 AM. She raises an eyebrow at this, thinking back on all the times time went by quickly with little effort. Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts, she follows the animatronics into the storage room. Before she leaves though, she looks back at Daniel, who is still unconscious. She frowns slightly, then continues onwards.

Skylar opens the door to the storage room and ushers the other bots out. Once the room is clear, she assesses Goldie and Marion's damage. Marion has a crack in his mask and burnt cloth, but otherwise he was fine. Goldie, however, took massive damage in his fight. His entire torso was a charred black and he had an unhinged joint on his right arm. Skylar takes off Goldie costume and winces when she sees the internal damage. Goldie's endoskeleton had taken severe damage. The torso was bent in multiple directions, and his right shoulder joint was caved in. One of his legs also received some damage, but not much. Skylar sighs, then gets to work.

 **-Daniel's POV-**

Daniel's eyes slowly flutter open, and he winces at the bright lights in his face. Daniel shields his eyes, and lets them adjust. As his vision clears, Daniel notices the lights are actually the lights in the animatronics' eyes. Daniel shakes his head slightly to clear some dizziness, then slowly gets up. Daniel sways slightly, but regains his balance. He looks around, then gets confused at the frightened looks the Toys were giving him. Bonbon was cowering behind Ted, who was glaring at Daniel. Tia looked at Daniel in concern, but also fear.

Daniel steps forward, and Toy Freddy steps backwards, putting a protective paw in front of Bonbon. Daniel freezes at this, then says "Ted? What's wrong. Why is Bonbon hiding?"

Ted growls and says "Why should I tell you anything, monster?" Daniel recoils as if struck and stutters out "M-M-Monster!?"

Tia nods and says "Well, you had a.. um.. incident? You should talk to Marion after he wakes up."

Daniel looks at Tia and says "Why is he sleeping?"

Tia shakes her head and says "No, he is deactivated. His body took a lot of damage."

Daniel raises an eyebrow and says "How did he take damage?" Tia just looks to the ground.

Ted growls again and barks out "As if you don't know! You were the one who attacked him!"

Daniel once again recoils as if struck and says "What!? I would never attack him!"

Ted growls again and says "I don't care what you say, monster. I don't want to see you anymore." Ted begins walking away with Bonbon, and Daniel stutters out "W-Wai-" Daniel is cut off by Ted's eyes turning black as he glares at Daniel. Ted turns around and roars out " **LEAVE!** " Daniel recoils again, and steps back. His eyes begin to glisten as tears begin to build up, and Daniel goes down the hall running.

Tia looks on in worry as Daniel runs away. Tia then snaps her gaze towards Ted and glares. "How could you do that to him! Couldn't you tell he was confused and clearly didn't know what happened?!" Ted just "hmphs" and begins walking away. Bonbon looks back at Tia with concern, then follows Ted. Tia's anger slowly diminishes and eventually, she lowers her head in defeat. Tia then begins walking down the hallway to the Classic area, wanting to find Daniel and help him.

 **-With Daniel-**

Daniel rushes down the hallway with tears in his eyes and quickly enters the Classic area. He can hear the classic animatronics shouting at him, but doesn't care as he runs into his office. He tumbles into the security office and falls down. He crawls over to a corner and begins bawling. The comments from Ted, while not much, had brought back some unwanted memories.

" _Freak!"_

"N-No. I just-"

" _Monster!"_

"W-Why… why must I suffer like this!?"

" _Demon!"_

"I-It's just an e-eye. W-Why do you hate me so much?!"

" _Leave, freak!"_

"No. I-"

" _No one wants you!"_

"S-Stop, please"

" _Everyone hates you!"_

"Please!"

" _You should just DIE!"_

"NO! I just w-want a family… I-I j-just want…"

Daniel's tears come in full force as the past takes its toll on Daniel. Unknown to Daniel though, he is being watched. Foxy looks on in worry as his best friend practically has a mental breakdown right in front of him. Foxy wants to help, but is not sure how. Foxy sighs, then decides that he'll simply make sure Daniel doesn't do anything… drastic.

 **-With Skylar-**

Skylar wipes some sweat off of her forehead as she finishes the last of her work. Goldie and Marion are completely fixed, and should wake up soon. Skylar watches as Marion's eyes slowly gain their light back. Marion slowly sits up and looks around, and his gaze lands on Skylar. Marion says "What happened?"

Skylar just looks at Marion with a blank face and says "Daniel knocked you out." Marion looks down, then his head snaps and he says "Daniel. Daniel! Where is he?! Was he defeated?!" Skylar nods and gestures to Goldie "He did it. Put on a good show too with his teleporting." Marion simply nods and relaxes.

Suddenly, a burst of energy hits Marion's senses full force and Marion recoils. Skylar jumps up and says "Marion?! What happened?" Marion shakes his head and says "Just an ability of mine. It tells me of people who are in high distress situations or if they are feeling extreme emotional feelings. I haven't had this happen in ages, but someone is extremely upset right now, on the verge of a breakdown."

Marion looks at Skylar and says "I need to look at this. I can't just leave them alone. You watch over Goldie while he sleeps." Skylar nods and Marion floats out of the storage room. He begins pouring in more speed as the energy spikes. Marion's eyes show concern as he feels the energy reading go up higher, almost to suicidal and breakdown levels. He just hopes he gets there in time to help, before things make a turn for the worse.

 **-Author Note-**

 **Oh GEEZ things got dark. I was not planning on this, but it happened! Well, plot aside, I tried a new writing style that most stories use. Do you guys prefer this style more, or the original with more paragraphs? Leave some reviews to tell me please! Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

Marion quickly enters the Classic area and rushes down the hallway into the security office. Before Marion can enter, however, he is stopped by a hook. Marion looks over and sees Foxy shaking his head at him. Marion simply looks back with a determined gaze. Foxy sighs, knowing he won't win, and lets Marion pass. Marion slowly turns the corner, and gasps. Sitting in a dark corner is Daniel, but not the usual Daniel. The first thing Marion notices is that his ears and tail disappeared, replaced with normal human ears. More importantly though was the fact that Daniel's face was covered in tear tracks. His eyes had sunken slightly and had lost their light. This worried Marion greatly as someone without that spark of life in their eyes usually commit… suicide.

Marion slowly floats over and gently places a hand on Daniel shoulder. Daniel jumps slightly and looks up at Marion. Marion looks down in worry and gently says "Daniel? What's the matter?"

Daniel just backs up into his corner further in panic and says "N-No! Stay away!"Marion recoils slightly, stuttering out "W-What?" Daniel looks down with guilt in his eyes and says "I hurt you. I don't want to hurt you again."

Marion looks down at Daniel in sympathy. He floats down and kneels in front of Daniel. He puts his hands on Daniel's cheeks and says "You didn't mean to hurt me, I know you didn't. Don't beat yourself up over something like that."

Daniel looks at Marion in doubt and says "But what if it happens again? I d-don't want to hurt you guys…" Marion looks at says "I know you don't want to. We simply have to help you control your powers."

Daniel's eyes darken and he spits out "I hate my powers. They all come from my eye and they never feel like I am actually doing something on my own." Marion chuckles slightly and says "Oh, is that it?"

Daniel glares at Marion and says "Why are you laughing? Are my problems funny to you? Is that it?!" Marion shakes his head no and says "No no no, Daniel. I chuckled because of how simplistic fixing this problem will be." Daniel just raises an eyebrow.

Marion sees his confusion and says "Ok, let me explain. Your eye is a part of you. Yes, it gives you the abilities you have, but only YOU can use them. You are the only person who can use those abilities, and they aren't different from you. Embrace it, or else you'll just keep beating yourself up for it."

Daniel simply looks down. He closes his eyes tightly, and begins thinking. He doesn't like the fact that his eye gives him abilities, but Marion was right. If he keeps beating himself for something that is part of him, he'll come to regret it. Daniel sighs and reluctantly says "I guess you're right. Doesn't mean I like it though." Marion smiles and says "That's all I need to hear."

Marion floats back up and says "Now come on. We have a party to start." Daniel nods and gets up as well, following Marion out of the office. Foxy tags along behind them and they all go into the Toy area.

Once they arrive into the Toys' dining area, they were met with large speakers everywhere, food and drinks, and a large disco ball. Daniel looks around in awe, then hears a loud "Daniel"! Suddenly, Daniel is knocked down to the ground by a red blur.

Skylar squeezes him and says "Oh I am so glad you are ok! I was so worried when you disappeared!" Daniel looks at her confused and says "Disappeared?" Skylar looks at him and says "Yeah. I haven't seen you since you reverted back."

Daniel just says "Oh." and they stare at each other. Daniel gets confused though when he can feel his cheeks heat up, and he gets this strange feeling in his stomach. He looks at Skylar again and can't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her bright red hair, following around her head and her eyes, lighting up with their golden colors. She looked just like a setting sun, ready to bring in the beautiful night.

Daniel shakes his head and tries to rid himself of these thoughts, not even sure why he is thinking them anyways. He looks at Skylar again and notices that she is red in the cheeks. He grows worried and says "Um, Skylar? Are you sick or something 'cause you are turning red." Skylar's eyes widen and she quickly gets up and turns around, embarrassed. Skylar quickly says "N-NO I'm not! And I am not red!" Daniel just raises an eyebrow.

Marion smirks as much as he can, knowing what happened between Daniel and Skylar. He leans over to Daniel and says "Alright lover boy. Ready to dance?" Daniel glares at Marion for the comment, but still nods. Marion smiles and gestures to Tia. Tia gives him a thumbs up and switches on the speakers and lights. Music starts coming out of the speaker and the disco ball lights up. Everyone cheers and starts dancing, or at least tried. The larger animatronics don't seem to move well. Daniel sweatdrops at Goldie's second attempt of a breakdance move, then starts chuckling. He smiles and gets ready to dance. " _Maybe I don't need to worry about my eye, or not having a family. In fact, I have one right here._ "


	28. Chapter 28

**-Upgrades Arc-**

Daniel yawns as he makes his way to the pizzeria. It was 10 AM, one hour before opening and Daniel was extremely tired. He opens the door and finds party decorations everywhere. He looks up and sees a big banner saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He smiles as he reminisces of the party they had. It has been a week since the party and things have turned alright. Daniel had begun some easy training, mostly just trying to summon and de-summon his fox parts. The other animatronics became more comfortable around him again, but there was still some bad blood between him and Ted.

Daniel heads into the dining hall, and raises an eyebrow at the large tarp on stage. He just shrugs and continues walking and enters the backstage room. There he finds Skylar, Mike and Vincent all standing around the work table. He coughs to get there attention, then says "Alright. Why did I have to come at 10 in the morning?"

Skylar just smiles and says "Well, you know those upgrades I had planned on doing?" Daniel nods. "Well, I finished them!" Skylar shouts.

Daniel's eyes widen and he says "Really?!" Skylar just nods fervently. Mike looks over at Skylar and says "Alright now Skylar, why don't you show us the finished product?" Skylar nods once and leads them out into the dining hall.

She tells everyone to take a seat in front of the stage. Once everyone sits down, she walks up the stage and grabs the tarp. "Alright everyone! Meet the new and improved animatronics!"

Skylar rips off the tarp, and everyone gasps. Underneath the tarp were all of the animatronics, but they all looked different. They each were now covered in actually skin, fur, or feathers. Their joints were covered now, and you had to look extremely closely to tell they were robots and not organic. Skylar smiles broadly at everyone's awe and then says "That's not all folks! They also have some internal changes! They can now eat food and sleep, all of which recharges their batteries. They also can fully move around, just like everyone else! They also don't need an internal map to get to places!"

Daniel's eyes sparkle at the amount of amazing tech he sees, then says in disbelief "And this was all done in just a week?!" Skylar just smiles smugly.

Mike gets up and walks up to the stage. He walks between the animatronics, and analyzes each one. He looks at Marion and notices that his mask looked more like an actual face, not a, well, mask. He then looked at BB, and noticed that he looked almost exactly like a small child, his permanently rosy cheeks being the only giveaway. He stands up with a smile and says "These upgrades are phenomenal! Let's activate them and let them get adjusted." Skylar nods and begins powering up each animatronic.

After about 5 minutes, each animatronics' eyes begin opening. Each one looks around, and notices the night guards. Freddy's eyebrows furrow as he notices Daniel and says "Daniel? Why are you here?"

Daniel just smiles and says "I'm here to see your guys' new upgrades." Bonnie's eyes widen and he looks over at Skylar. "Is that why you deactivated us?" Skylar just nods.

Chica looks down at her body and begins examining it. She smiles and says "I… I can actually feel again! This is amazing!"

Foxy smirks and begins stretching his arms "Ye got that right. Feels like I can only just now stretch me legs after all this time."

BonBon looks up at his classic counterpart and says "Hey, why are they taller?"

Tia glares at her counterpart and says "Yeah! I don't want to be shorter than her!"

Skylar just says "You guys are built for kids, so I made you shorter to compensate."

Ted just looks at his stomach and says "Well, I would rather be shorter than chubby any day."

Vixey just folds her arms over her chest and says "As long as I can still be Spiderman, I don't care."

BB just laughs.

Marion slowly examens his arms and says "I am just shocked this worked."

Spring just nods in shock. Goldie looks over and says "Got nothing to say, buddy?"

Spring just shakes his head. Goldie smirks and slaps his back, saying "Oh, come on! Say something!" Spring yelps when the slap hits his back, and Goldie steps back in shock.

Skylar gasps and says "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I forgot to tell you I added pain receptors as well!" Spring looks down at Skylar and says "What in the world would we need those for?!" Skylar shrugs and says "Makes it more realistic?" Spring face palms.

Freddy looks at Skylar and says "I don't know how to thank you Skylar. You gave us more of our life back." Skylar just grins and says "Oh, I ain't done yet!" Vixey looks over at her and says "There's more?!"

Skylar nods and says "Yes there is. Tonight, you all will be building your own human body to use outside the pizzeria!" Bonbon looks at her nervously and says "Th-That's great and all, but I-I don't know how to build r-robots…" Skylar just waves her hand at him and says "Oh, that won't be a problem. I'll explain it tonight though."

Mike then claps his hands to get everyone's attention and says "Well, this is certainly a fantastic reveal, but the pizzeria opens in half an hour and we everyone in place. Daniel you can head home now." Daniel nods and makes his way out of the pizzeria.

Freddy then looks back at his friends and says "Well guys, ready to start the day?" Everyone cheers, and Freddy smiles widely. "Alright, let's get the new and improved Fazbear gang ready to go!"

Skylar smiles at the animatronics' excitement and thinks " _Wonder how long it'll take them to realize that they did this past 6 AM. Oh well, I think I gave them enough surprises."_ Skylar then walks to the backstage room, ready to start her work for the day.


	29. Chapter 29

**-Time: 11:56 PM-**

Daniel shuts the door to the pizzeria and heads to the security office. He quickly grabs his tablet and turns of the fan, then goes to the dining area. There he sees Skylar setting out multiple piles of electronic parts, presumably for the animatronics to use in building their human bodies. Daniel waves at her, then sits down and waits for the animatronics to wake up.

After 5 minutes all of the animatronics were situated in the dining area. Skylar gets on stage and looks down at each of the animatronics, then whistles. Each animatronic looks at Skylar and she says "Alright everyone! Tonight we will be making your human bodies! Each of you grab a pile and start working, preferably away from everyone else."

The animatronics each grab a pile then go over to a seperate table. Once everyone is in their places, Skylar says "Alright! Now I will be letting Vincent take over for this part."

Skylar steps off stage and Vincent replaces her. He looks out over each of them and then says "Alright everyone. This will be easy as I have imbued the parts with a soul link spell. This will allow you to build a body that only YOU will be able to use. It will also guide you in the building process." Vincent looks at each of them and sees some with understanding expressions, and others with confusion. He says and just says "Alright. Let's get going now." Each animatronic nods and gets to work.

 **-Time: 3:43-**

Daniel's closed eyes tighten when he stops hearing the clanging of metal. He slowly opens his eyes and stretches. He yawns widely, showing off his slightly larger canines, a by-product of his abilities. He rubs his eyes and slowly opens them. He looks around, and is confused by the multiple tarps in the room. His eyes widen when he notices that each of the animatronics and Skylar are gone, leaving only him and Vincent.

Hearing footsteps, he looks over and sees Vincent walking towards him. Vincent, seeing his confusion, says "The animatronics are all in the back room. They will be revealing their human bodies when Skylar finishes telling them how to link to their human bodies." Daniel just nods.

After another 10 minutes, the backstage door opens and Skylar walks out. She has a large grin on her face and says "Ooooooo! I can't wait to see what their human bodies look like!" Daniel raises an eyebrow and says "You haven't seen them?" Skylar just shakes her head no.

Suddenly, a rustling is heard and Daniel looks over at the numerous tarps. Each one is moving and wiggling. Daniel's eyebrows furrow and he stands up, not trusting what is under the tarps. Skylar rolls her eyes at his behavior, wondering how he can't figure out what's under the tarps.

After a few more seconds of moving, each tarp falls to the ground. As Daniel sees what's under the tarps, he gasps in shock. Under each tarp was a person, each one having exotic features or clothing. Vincent smirks and Skylar cheers as they each see the human bodies the animatronics built. "Alright everyone." says Vincent. "Line up so we can each see your new bodies!"

Each human lines up, and Skylar labels each of them. The line went Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Ted, Bonbon, Tia, Vixey, Marion, Spring, Goldie, Springtrap. Daniel analyzes each one carefully.

Freddy has tan colored skin and a brown dress vest on. He has shaggy hair and blue eyes. He was also wearing brown pants, black dress shoes, a black bow tie and a black top hat.

Bonnie was wearing a suit exactly like Freddy's, but his was a purple-blue, and his bowtie was red with no top hat. He had short, shaggy purple-blue hair, and his eyes were a pinkish-red color. His skin was a peach color.

Chica was wearing a yellow and white dress, and was wearing orange dress shoes. She had long yellow hair that fanned outwards at the bottom. She had purple eyes and had peach skin.

Foxy had tan skin like Freddy, and yellow eyes. He had a pirate captain cloak on, being red and black in color. He had an eyepatch and hook still, along with a sword on his belt. He had a scar going over the covered eye, and had shaggy red hair.

Ted was shorter than Freddy, standing at about 5' 4", and had a similar suit. His suit was a lighter brown, along with his combed hair. He had gray-blue eyes and had rosy cheeks. He was also paler than Freddy.

Bonbon was also shorter, and had light blue suit instead of Bonnie's purple. He had short, combed, light blue hair and had green eyes. His cheeks were also rosy like Ted's.

Tia had a yellow dress on, and had orange dress shoes like Chica. She had her yellow hair pulled into a ponytail, and also had rosy cheeks. She had blue eyes and peach skin. She also wore pink leggings.

Vixey wore a simple pink and white t-shirt, and had pink pants on. She had white sneakers on her feet and her pink hair fell down to her back. She had tan skin, and her eyes were yellow.

BB didn't change, since he already looked like a child.

Marion had a black and white dress vest on, as well as black pants. He had white dress shoes, and his skin was pale. He had silver eyes, along with the Toys' rosy cheeks. He also had a slight purple under his eyes, looking like the tear marks on his mask. He had slightly shaggy black hair, and a scrawny frame.

Spring wore a dull yellow suit, his bowtie being purple in color. He had shaggy yellow hair, along with icy blue eyes. His skin was a peach color, slightly tanner than the others.

Goldie had on a bright yellow suit, his bowtie and tophat being purple as well. He had his golden hair combed back, and his eyes were a fierce red. His skin was the same as Spring's, but he had a broader build than him.

Plushtrap turned into a 12/13 year old kid with shaggy, gold-green hair and piercing black eyes. He had a yellow t-shirt on and yellow-green pants with holes. He had yellow sneakers as well. His skin was a pale peach.

Each animatronics looks down at their newly built bodies in awe. Foxy then voices everyone's thoughts with "I never thought this would work lads. I look amazing!" All the other animatronics just nod, to busy with the feeling of being human again to really answer.

Skylar then walks up to them all and claps her hands. Once she is sure she got everyone's attention she says "Alright guys, I have another important announcement. Your human bodies have a special feature that sends you back to your animatronics bodies if you fall asleep. You will begin to feel sleepy when your battery runs low on juice. Oh, and you can disable the "sleep return" feature if you press a hidden button behind your left ear." Each person fumbles behind their ear, then nods when they find the button.

Vincent smiles and says "Well, now that this is finished, let's get you guys adjusted to your new bodies." Each person just smiles and nods. Vincent smiles and nods as well and starts going towards the Toy Area, saying "Now come on, come on!" Each person follows, with Daniel last in line. He smiles to himself as he looks at each animatronic in their human bodies. "Things are looking up for them. They deserve it, after what happened to them in the past."

Daniel's eyebrows furrow as he remembers the murder scene. He clenches his fist and starts shaking with righteous fury. His eyes are filled with burning determination as he thinks "I will bring the one who did this to justice. Watch out, murderer. The fox is on the hunt."

 **-Author Note-**

 **Oh boy! Daniel is getting wild now! Well, story aside, I have some bad news. Now that school has started, chapters will come out slower. But I will still make them! This story isn't over by a long shot! So, thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**-Toys Dining Area-**

Due to the Toys having a larger dining area, Vincent thought this would be the best place to practice. As Daniel enters, he sees each person in front of the stage, all talking to themselves. He sees Vincent on the stage and walks over when he gestures to him. Skylar walks over as well and nods her head at Daniel with a smile. He just smiles nervously. Daniel was told that his experience with being both animal and human would help them re-adjust the best, even if the time was short.

Daniel walks on stage with a forced smile and stands in between Skylar and Vincent. He gulps unconsciously and looks out at the crowd. He glances at Vincent and he gestures forward. Daniel closes his eyes and lets out a breath. He looks out again and says "Alright guys. I will be helping with the teaching. But before we do that, we need to know if any of you already are re-adjusted." He sees Marion and Spring's hands go into the air. He nods and says "Alright, you two will help out with the teaching." The two nod.

Daniel then looks out again and says "Alright guys, let's get started." Each person nods and goes with a person. Daniel frowns upset though when he sees Ted actively avoid him. He sighs and just lets it happen, knowing that he is justified. Daniel removes those thoughts and simply focuses on the task at hand.

 **-Time: 5:23 AM-**

During the past hour and a half, the animatronics made quick process. Each one was able to re-adjust to being human in short time, although some had slower progress. Both Chica and Tia had the slowest times, since they haven't had real hands in years. Eventually though, each one was re-adjusted. Daniel smiles as he sees each person cheer in happiness. Daniel looks over at Freddy, then notices something he didn't before. Each of the Classic animatronics looked exactly like his old friends. He knew they were his friends, but he is still shocked by the fact that they look like older versions of themselves when alive. After the shock passes though, he just smirks and knows this'll make things better.

He starts walking over to the stage and then claps his hands. Once he has everyone's attention, he says "Alright guys. We are so proud of your progress today, but the night is ending and you all need to be ready for the day." Each person nods, and makes their way to the backstage room to put away the human bodies. After a few minutes, each animatronic is onstage and begin going to sleep, waiting for the day to start.

Daniel watches as Vincent and Skylar wave him off, and Daniel begins finishing his preparations for the day. After he finishes his work, he begins walking out of the pizzeria, but stops when he sees Spring. Spring was standing of to the side of the entrance to the bathroom hallway. Daniel raises an eyebrow and walks to him. As Daniel gets close though, he can see that Spring is staring at a covered section of the wall with construction tape surrounding it like a barrier.

Daniel puts that to the side for later and says "Spring! Why aren't you in your spot?" Spring jumps and his black eyes switch back to their icy blue, unbeknownst to Daniel.

Spring looks back and sighs when he just sees Daniel. He puts a hand up in a greeting and mumbles out "Hey Daniel." When Spring doesn't answer his question, Daniel grows worried. Time around the bunnie showed that he rarely gets sad, and he always answered someone when they said something to him.

Daniel puts a hand on the golden rabbit's shoulder and says "What's wrong?" Spring's eyes widen and he says "W-What?" Daniel says a little more forcefully "What's wrong."

Spring just smiles and says "Nothing's wrong, why'd ya assume that?" Daniel's eyes narrow when he sees the smile not reach Spring's eyes and says "Spring, I know something is wrong. Just tell me, please." Spring's smile fades slowly, then he sighs.

Spring looks back up to the covered wall and says "I'm not sure what is wrong. I keep getting a bad feeling when I see this part of the pizzeria. I'm sure it's nothing, but it won't go away." Daniel looks up at the in construction area and gets a sinking feeling as well. He isn't sure why, but he gets a feeling that something bad is going to happen. He shrugs it off and says "It's alright Spring. I doubt Mike would add something that would be bad for us. He cares about all of you guys in a level higher than even me."

Spring sighs and says "I just hope you're right." Spring then turns around and says "Well, I'll be going to my area now. See ya Daniel." Daniel waves goodbye and walks away, casting one more suspicious glance to the wall.

Daniel suddenly stops in his tracks and turns around. He looks around, but doesn't see anyone. He shrugs it off and continues his walk.

A dark figure sighs in relief when he sees Daniel walk out. "That was too close." The figure just managed to get into the shadows before Daniel turned around. Now that he has left, he trains his emotionless eyes onto the covered wall. "Mike was a fool for bringing this place back. He should know better." The figure's eyebrows furrow when he considers it to be a trap, but then shrugs it off. "Now then, it's time to spring a trap." The dark figure then vanishes into the shadows, leaving no trace of his presence.

 **-AGH! Finally! I wanted this chapter to come out sooner but jobs suck up time. Anyways, I wanted to try something. I wanted to start a Q &A! If you want to ask me a question, put it in a review or PM me. I will then answer them in the next chapter. If you guys like this idea, start asking questions! Now then, thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**-Time: 12:00 PM-**

Daniel walks into the pizzeria and heads to the dining hall. Chattering swarms Daniel's ears as he enters the dining hall, and he notices a large crowd around the covered section of the wall. Daniel raises an eyebrow and watches as Mike walks in front of the wall and speaks into a mike to get everyone's attention. "Hello everyone! Today I have have big news for you. With Halloween coming closer and closer, I decided to open up a limited time Halloween attraction! I introduce to you the new and improved Fazbear's Fright!"

Mike turns around and yanks the tarp down. Underneath it is a large door leading to an admittance room. The sign above the door had large red letters saying "FAZBEAR'S FRIGHT!" with a demonic looking Freddy underneath them. Daniel's eyes furrow as he stares at the attraction and can't help but feel unsettled by it. He tries to focus on something else, but he can't shake the feeling that something is wrong with the place. Daniel shakes his head and growls softly, and turns to get a seat in the stage area.

A piercing gaze falls on Daniel's back as he tries to leave, and he freezes. He looks around, wondering where the feeling is coming from, then he feels a tug at the back of his head. He turns around and looks into Fazbear's Fright again, and he goes frozen in fear. Staring out of the entrance are a pair of glowing, red-colored eyes. They are completely glazed over, and yet they have the strongest malicious intent Daniel's ever seen.

Then, as suddenly as it started, it is over and the eyes disappear. Daniel stares for a few moments, and then shakily hurries out the door. He turns around and checks for a pursuer on instinct. He opens the door to his car and quickly takes off, not noticing the dark figure watching him from within the shadows of the pizzeria. The figure turns around and their long, purple hair is seen for a second. The figure then melts into the shadows.

 **-Time: 12:00 PM-**

Daniel was still shaken by his experience earlier, but he is much better now. He quickly grabs his tablet and does a quick check. He turns on his tablet and notices that he now has a third camera section, along with a new camera for the Fazbear Fright entrance. He switches to the Fazbear Fright cameras and looks around. The attraction was scary, that was certain, and Daniel could tell it would be a huge success for the establishment.

Daniel decides that his check is over and heads over to the dining hall. Once there, he sees all the animatronics around the entrance to Fazbear's Fright. He can see them discussing about the attraction, and a few seem worried. He notices that Goldie is especially worried, and he keep glancing around. Daniel knows this isn't normal and heads over to Goldie and says "Goldie, what's wrong?" Goldie looks down at Daniel and says "I am worried about how Spring will react to this."

Daniel raises an eyebrow and says "Why would his reaction be a problem?" Goldie looks down at Daniel and says "It's a long story." Daniel crosses his arms and says "I have time." Goldie sighs, knowing how stubborn Daniel can be if he wants to.

Goldie looks at him very seriously and says "Pay close attention, as this is very important." Daniel nods and directs his full attention to Goldie. Goldie, satisfied that Daniel is listening, begins the tale.

"Spring has had a very hard past with Fazbear's Fright. After his springlock failure, he had been trapped in the pizzeria for 5 years. Once he was found by the attraction owners, he was brought to a horror attraction in a nearby amusement park. He hadn't woken up once during the five year span, so he doesn't know he was dead yet. Once he did wake up though, it was after he was moved. Something about changing locations disrupted his sleep, and he woke up in his animatronic body. After waking up in a scary, Freddy's themed hallway, he wasn't too sure what to do. That alone was nerve wracking for him, but once he found out he died, he just lost it. After he found out he was in an animatronic body, he went berserk and started hunting the night guard for reasons unknown, even to him. On his 4th day though, he noticed that the night guard was up to something. He followed the guy after his shift and watched in horror as the guard light the place on fire. The guard managed to escape, but Spring couldn't. He burned in the fire and became bound to the place, always having recollections or breakdowns when the place is so much as mentioned."

Daniel's eyes furrow as the severity of the situation settles in. Daniel looks up and simply says "This isn't good." Goldie nods his head grimly and says "No it isn't."

Suddenly, a new voice is heard. "Hey guys, what are you looking at?" Daniel and Goldie's eyes widen in shock and fear as they register the voice. They turn around and see Spring walking towards them, towards Fazbear's Fright. Daniel sums up both their thoughts with a simple "Uh-oh."

 **-Author Note-**

 **Uh oh indeed Daniel! So, I finally managed to get a chapter out! I know this is shorter, but I want to set up the playing field for the next epic ADVENTURE! Oh, by the way, I want more reviews please! I would like to know how you guys think about the story and any changes that would help it. So please review so I can see your feedback! Anyways, that's it for this author note. Thanks for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

Spring was sleeping peacefully when he could hear a large amount of chattering outside his room. Frowning slightly at the noise, he tries to block out the sound by flattening his ears. When this proves ineffective, he growls lowly and sits up. He rubs his eyes slightly, yawning widely. He opens the door to his room in the backroom and heads out into the dining hall. Once in the large room, he sees everyone around the until recently covered section of the wall. He involuntarily shivers, remembering the foreboding feeling he got last night from the area. He quickly shrugs off the feeling and walks over.

He raises a hand and yells out a "Hey guys, what are you looking at?" He can see each person turn around to look at him. They beckon him over and he obliges, but he also gets a sinking feeling in his stomach. He watches as he sees each animatronic clears a path, a few of which are in their human bodies. He looks over and catches a glimpse of Daniel and Goldie looking at him with deep worry written all over their faces. He raises an eyebrow and looks towards the uncovered area. Once he sees what is there though, he instantly goes pale with fear. Sitting there, rebuilt right into his home, is a nightmare he never thought he would see again.

He starts breathing heavily, and his ears start ringing. He feels light-headed and can vaguely make out the animatronics rushing towards him. His mind begins clouding up and he takes the sudden movement as a threat, and he backs up. His heart is racing and his mind is in overdrive and the only thing he can think of is the nightmare he went through. Suddenly, a strong pull is felt in his mind and Spring gasps in pain. He tries fighting, but the pull is too strong. Spring can feel his panic filled body start running into the nightmarish place. He once again finds himself in Fazbear's Fright.

Daniel watches in complete shock as begins having a panic attack right in front of everyone. He can see everyone try to help him, but Spring backs off. He looks more like a cornered animal than a person now. Daniel's shock then rises exponentially as he sees Spring turn around and run right into Fazbear's Fright. From what Goldie told him, this will destroy Spring if he stays around the place.

Goldie watches in blank worry as he sees Spring run into the horror attraction. "I knew this would happen. The connection he has to that place is too strong."

Daniel looks over and says "You knew? Has this happened before?" Goldie shakes his head and says "No, but when you have lived in a time of war, you know how traumatic events affect people."

Daniel looks over again and says "We have to go help him." Daniel goes to run into the place, when he suddenly is frozen in place. He looks around and wonders what happened when a new voice says "Now that won't be necessary."

Everyone turns around and stares in shock as a dark figure emerges from the shadows. The figure has long purple hair, and very pale purple skin. He wears a purple trench coat and has black pants and a black shirt on. He has deep purple eyes, but a hint of red could be seen in them. The most interesting part about him though was the fact that his eyes were glazed over. He seemed to have no emotions.

"My name is Michael Afton," the person says. "I have come to bring a change to this world, and I require your friend in that attraction."

Daniel watches in shock as he listens to the person. The new person then trains his eyes on Daniel and Daniel freezes in fear. Now that he could clearly see the eyes, he knew this was without a doubt the person who murdered his friends. His fear is then replaced by a burning rage and he sees red. He lets loose a loud roar and shatters then hold the figure has on him. His tail and ears appear and he rushes at the figure at full speed. He brings a clawed hand up and slams it down full force on the murderer.

Quicker than the eye could follow, the murderer catches his hand in an iron grip. Daniel tries to free his hand, but the murderer's grip was unmoveable. This only made Daniel angrier and he snarls in fury. His eyes are completely unfocused as his anger takes control of his body and he lets loose a demonic roar. The figure stumbles back from the force of the roar, and looks at Daniel. His eyes still hold no emotions, and Daniel found that especially infuriating.

Daniel crouches down slightly and begins channeling his magically energy into his palm, conjuring a small blue flame. He continues channeling his power, making the flame grow larger. After a few seconds, he has a raging blue inferno covering his whole hand. He lets loose another roar and runs at the murderer.

This man killed his friends. This man made his life hell. This life ruined the lives of so many. Daniel had to stop him here and now. Taking his full power and putting into one devastating blow, he lunges at the figure, his fist pulled back for a blazing punch.

Daniel's heroic thoughts are completely derailed as a dark energy swarms his figure and wraps him tightly. His fist still pulled back for a punch, Daniel begins screaming in pain and fury as the energy begins consuming his body. Daniel could feel the energy seep into him, and he shivers at the sickening evil feeling he gets. He can feel the energy move around and begin covering his head, his body completely covered now. Just before his eyes are covered, he looks out and sees Vincent watching in horror.

The figure lowers his hand as the dark energy disappears, Daniel no longer seen.

The murderer turns calmly to the crowd watching him. "Who's next?" Each animatronic or person involuntarily steps back, but one does not. Piercing purple eyes train on the emotionless gaze of the murderer.

Vincent stares at his brother… no, no that isn't right. This man isn't his brother, only a monster. He stares definitely at the imposter of his brother. The murderer smirks slightly, showing emotions for the first time since appearing. "Ah, brother. Still trying to fight your big brother, eh?" Vincent clenches his fists and says "You are no brother of mine."

Michael only smirks more, but this once has a tinge of sadisticality in it. "Of course I am. We both use the dead for our bidding, we both come from the same flesh and blood."

Vincent shakes his head and says "I do NOT use spirits for my own selfish desires!" Michael's smirk falls and he scowls. "So you still wish to defy your older brother?!"

Vincent only stares in defiance.

Michael growls and then throws his arms out, yelling out "Well then, come and meet your fate! Face your final chapter!" Vincent then rushes at his once-been brother, ready for the fight of his life.

 **-Author Note-**

 **Final Chapter? What could this mean? Find out in the next chapter, which I will get done as soon as possible! Btw guys, I will try to get these chapters out on atleast a weekly basis. So, thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

**-Michael Afton Arc-**

 **-Spring's POV-**

Spring gasps deeply as he stops running. He puts his hands on his knees and tries to catch his breath, greedily gulping in the air. After a minute his breath is back to more stable and he looks around. His ears fall flat on his head as he look around and sees where he is.

He sees the flickering, dim yellow lights, the Fazbear props, and the winding corridors. He clutches his head and starts yelling out as he begins having flashbacks of his time here.

 _Henry clutches his head as he looks around. His eyes shoot open as at the last thing he remembers. Those kids, their anger, the… puppet. They all chased him into the Spring Bonnie suit, claiming he had killed them. But he didn't do anything, he loved kids and would never do that! One kid had made a hilarious threat though (Bloody grape monster!), and Henry couldn't help but laugh. Too late did he realize his mistake as multiple pops are heard, then red. "And now here I am, but where is here?" Henry looks around and yells out in surprise when he sees a Foxy head with a flashing light in it. He wonders what happened to Foxy and goes to see, when he notices his hand. It was a greenish-yellow, and was made of… artificial fur. Henry's breaths quicken when he realizes what he was now. His eyes are wide in fear, and his mind is racing. He grips his head and screams._

Spring shakes his head and starts running down the corridor, determined to get out. He makes a turn and gasps as another flashback hits him.

 _Henry slowly makes his way through the dimly lit corridors, feeling a strange tug at his senses. His metallic joints groan with effort and he can hear the squishing noises his corpse makes. He flinches minutely at each noise, hating what he's become. He turns another corner and then… light! His broken ears go upwards in surprise and he quickly makes his way forward. He turns the corner the light is coming from and pauses when he sees a large glass panel. He walks forward slowly and looks inside, and is surprised to see a person! Henry's eyes widen even further when he sees the nametag. "Ethan"._

 _His son! He wants to call out and tell him he's here, but stops. He knows the reaction he will get won't be pleasant. He goes to leave when a strong tug is felt in his mind. He slowly looks over at the guard again and growls. Spring then sees red._

Spring slowly gets up, panting in exhaustion. The memories are taking their toll on Spring and he can't help when a tear slides down. He slowly starts running again. He sees the light of the office and starts running with renewed vigor, knowing an exit is near. He cries out again as pain hits his head.

 _Henry mindlessly shuffle along the corridor. The days are exceptionally mind-numbing, and the nights are worse. Whenever night starts, he can feel the tug in his mind to chase the nightguard. He tries to fight, but once he hears a child's voice or gets to close, he loses it. He shakes his head and slowly makes his way to his room. He curls up next to an arcade machine and stares at the ground. His ears prick up when he can hear a voice. The voice is deep and soothing, and seems to want to comfort him. The voice says "Let me help." Henry desperately shakes his head, wanting to end this nightmare. The tells him to kill the nightguard to be free, and Henry's eyes widen in fear. He doesn't want to… but… Henry's eyes dull slightly as he gets up and makes his way to the security office. The voice chuckles darkly and says "Springtrap is on the hunt."_

Spring grits his teeth in pain and frustration and slowly makes his way around the security office. He sees the exit and nearly cries out in relief. He gets up with some effort, but was able to stand. He pants a little as he runs. He gets to the exit door and pushes on the handle bar. The bar doesn't budge and Spring's eyes widen. He pushes harder, but the door won't budge. He backs up and slams his body into the door, but it does nothing but trigger another flashback.

 _Springtrap rushes down the corridor, determined to get the guard this night. He turns the corner and his eyes widen in fear. The night guard has a lighter and throws it onto a cracked pipe. The guard looks at him with pure fury and hatred. Springtrap flinches slightly, and wonders why the look seemed to hurt him. The guard turns around and runs, and Springtrap takes off after him. The guard turns the corner around the office and goes out the exit, slamming it in his face. Springtrap growls and pushes on the door handle. He frowns when the door doesn't budge. He pushes harder and harder, when he hears an explosion._

 _He turns around and his ear shoot up as he sees the flames behind him. They were licking at his fur, too close for his liking. He turns around and pushes desperately at the door. When that doesn't work, he begins slamming his body against the door repeatedly. The door is blasted back as the door flies off its hinges. He runs forward into the lobby area when he feels a sudden yank on his body. He turns around and sees each of his phantoms holding a string, each extending towards him. He glances down at himself and stumbles back in fear as he sees the strings around his body. He looks back again and sees the flames getting closer. He looks towards the lobby exit and pushes desperately against the pull. He can't make the phantoms budge, and Spring yells out in anguish as he sees the door open. It's as if the world is taunting him for not being able to leave. He turns around and screams out in panic and fear. The flames have reached the lobby know, and the phantoms were engulfed in them. They grin wickedly at him, the flames around them making them look like demons._

 _Spring tries to push with renewed vigor and tries to reach the door. He slowly is able to inch his way forward, but the flames are faster. Just as he reaches the door, the flames catch his body. He cries out in pain and falls to the ground, his hand slamming against the outside cement. He tries crawling forwards, sobbing in pain, fear and anguish. He slowly makes his way outside, and cries out when he feels the inferno right on top of him. His sobs come out louder than ever, and pushes with all his might. Right as his head exits the building, a shadow falls over him. He looks up and sees a figure in the dark. His eyes glow white and he has a sadistic grin. The figure says two simple words that sends chills down Spring's metallic spine. "You Lost." The figure then kicks Spring in the face, and Spring flies back. Spring flails around in the fire and tries desperately to get outside the blazing inferno. He can feel it ripping him apart, tearing at even his own soul. He fights for a few more minutes before the pain becomes too much to bare, and he loses consciousness._

Spring's eyes moisten as he relives the haunting memories of his past inside this place. He slowly falls to the ground, sobbing. He curls up and becomes lost in his own pain, never noticing the black smoke being emitted from his body.

 **-Vincent's POV-**

Vincent gets close to Michael and summons a weapon spirit. It hands him his knife pouch and disappears. Vincent has always had an affinity for knives, throwing or not. He pulls out his favorite knife, a seax. The seax was a broad, long knife, almost the length of a short sword. He lunges at his brother and swipes down. Michael parries the blow with his dark energy. Vincent tries for a different approach with a swing from the side. This blow is blocked, and Vincent growls slightly in frustration. Michael smirks at his foolish brother's attempts.

Vincent begins hacking and slashing in every direction, constantly mixing up his pattern to hit Michael. Michael dodges or blocks each stroke with extreme ease. Vincent's eyes furrow as he watches Michael's movements. He knows those aren't Michael's form of attack and wonders why they changed. Michael jumps back to gain some distant and begins channeling his energy.

After a short moment a sword of pure darkness appears in his hand. Vincent's eyes narrow as he sees the ease at which Michael carries it around. The sword was massive, at least 3 feet long, and yet Michael swung it around like it was a twig. Michael smirks again, then launches himself at Vincent. Vincent steps back in shock at the speed Michael shows, and is blown back by Michael's charge.

Vincent rolls a few feet and the slides to a stop. He slowly gets up, grunting in pain as he does so. The charge hurt like hell, and Vincent winced as he touched his side. There would be a nasty bruise there tomorrow, if he lives that is.

Vincent finishes getting up and quickly pulls out three throwing knives. Pulling back his hand, he quickly shoots the knives through the air. The knives move with extreme accuracy and fly towards Michael. Michael stares at the knives and with one swipe, all the knives are knocked out of the air. Michael looks forward again and his eyes widen as he sees Vincent right in front of him. Vincent brings down his seax again and Michael couldn't parry in time. Michael grunts in pain as a hollow slash is made on his shoulder, and he glares at Vincent.

Michael quickly retaliates with a quick slash downwards. Vincent dodges to the side, but Michael keeps slashing. Vincent is able to dodge the attacks with some effort, but he can feel some attacks creating shallow cuts. Vincent grunts as another cut is made and glances up. His eyes widen as he sees an overhead attack coming down too quickly to dodge.

 ***CLANG!***

Vincent struggles as he holds up Michael's fierce attack with his double knife defence. By using a throwing knife as support and his seax as the main defence, he can stop almost any blow in its tracks. Vincent's arms shake with the effort to hold up the massive broadsword Michael holds. Michael isn't in much better shape, his arms struggling to push down Vincent.

Right before Vincent gives out, he quickly angles his knives and cause the sword to slide downwards. The sudden release of pressure causes Michael to stumble forward, his balance lost. Michael quickly turns around ready to attack when he feels something warm on his stomach. He looks down and stumbles back in shock at the small throwing knife in his stomach. Michael looks up and stares at Vincent in fury, Vincent simply glaring back.

Michael's eyes then turn red and he says "Is that all brother? I am much stronger than this!" Vincent's eyes widen as Michael rips out the knife, yelling in pain as he does so. Vincent's shock increases 10 fold when he sees the dark energy wrap around the wound and slowly close it. Vincent watches as the energy accelerates this healing, the skin and muscle slowing stitching itself together.

Once the process was finished, there wasn't a scratch on Michael. Michael simply smirks and says "See what you are trying to fight yet, brother?!" Vincent simply glares back, but his mind is in overdrive. Michael is obviously too strong for a simple blow to kill him. He needs to kill him instantly, or at least in a much more fatal spot. Vincent's mouth twitches at the corner in a concealed smile. Yes, that plan will do. Vincent then launches at Michael, ready for round two.

 **-Daniel's POV-**

Daniel groans as he sits up, cradling his head in his hand. It feels like he was hit with a truck! He looks around groggily and wonders where he is. The room had two doors on the left and right, with a walk in closet in front of him. There was a large dresser to the left of the closet, a smaller one next to the door to his left. There were a few pictures on the walls, toys on the ground and a purple fan on the large dresser. He looks behind him and sees a large bed with blue covers, a night stand to its left. He looks next to him and sees a flashlight. He grabs it and stands up. He wobbles slightly, and he feels like he has gotten shorter. He frowns, but shrugs it off.

Daniel jumps at some soft footsteps inside this… house, he assumed. Why he was sent to a house, he doesn't know. He listens carefully, and notices the steps were to the right side of the room. He cautiously makes his way over to the right door. Once at the door he instantly knows he is somehow shorter, since his head barely reaches the doorknob. He sighs to himself and quickly jumps to attention when he hears the footsteps again, this time slightly louder.

Daniel slowly opens the door and peers into the darkness. He squints as he can barely make out two windows and a night stand at the end. Daniel jumps slightly as he hears the footsteps again. This time however, they sound hurried, yet not quite jogging. He switches on his flashlight and his breath catches in his throat. He just barely made a silhouette dive behind the wall. Daniel quickly shuts the door and runs back to the bed.

He stands there as he tries to calm his heart. Just as his heart begins to beat normally again, more sounds are heard. This time, the sounds came from the left. Daniel quickly but quietly makes his way over, getting a feeling that sound will be crucial to his survival. At least, he thinks he needs to survive. Who knows, maybe he'll just have a nice tea party with the dark figures in the hall!

 **...HA! Not a chance.**

Daniel mentally chuckles at his bit of humor, but quickly shrugs it off as he hears the footsteps. He slowly opens the door and listens, the house having gone quiet. He strains his ears to hear the slightest sounds, when he suddenly hears the footsteps again. This time though, they were very close to the door. He quickly switches on the light and catches a good look at what is stalking him before it goes behind the wall.

Daniel's eyes widen as he processes what he saw. The figure had been a large Bonnie, but he was torn up in many places, some of the holes having wires poking out. His hands and feet had claws on them, and his eyes seemed almost sunken. The scariest part though was the razor sharp teeth inside his mouth. Daniel stares a little longer, then says "Nope" and slams the door.

Daniel quickly runs back to the bed and tries to slow his rapid heart beat. After a few moments his heart slows to normal and Daniel lets out a sigh of relief. His head snaps up though as he hears an alarm clock. He looks over to the nightstand and sees it beeping loudly, with the time being 6 AM. Daniel then watches in wonder as the area around him warps. He feels the strange tingling feeling he got from when the Shadows warped the place, and Daniel then knows this is an illusion.

The area finishes warping and he lands in a small corridor. The hall has 4 doorways, 2 on each side. In front of him was a chair, and Daniel quickly turns on the light. He steps back in shock when he sees Plushtrap sitting on a chair. He watches carefully as he sees Plush twitch just slightly. He switches off his light and listens, wanting to see if Plush will move when Daniel can't see him.

Daniel quickly switches on the flashlight as he hears some movement, and his breath catches in his throat when he sees Plush dash behind the far set of doors. He switches off the light again and listens once more. He listens carefully, and jumps when a loud screech is let loose. He switches on his light and sees Plush sitting on a white X in front of him. Daniel then sees the area warp again, and he is back inside the room. He glances at the clock and sees it say NIGHT 2 on it. It then switches to the time and Daniel raises an eyebrow when it says 2 AM instead of 12 AM. Daniel doesn't complain though and gets ready for this night.


	34. Chapter 34

**-Spring's POV-**

Spring's sobs had been completely dried out, along with the black smoke. He now felt dull, drained. He slowly sits up and looks around. He sighs and hugs himself tighter, simply waiting.

A chill goes through the air and Spring shivers. He looks around, wondering where the cold came from when he sees a small transparent figure appear. He looks at it in slight surprise, but otherwise makes no reaction.

The spirit shakes her head at the state Spring is now in. Sighing, she says "I have my work cut out for me." She floats down to Spring, drawing his attention to her. She puts out a translucent hand and says "Hi Spring! My name is Susie!" Spring just dully looks at her, then looks down again.

The spirit huffs and glares at Spring, the look being diminished due to her childish appearance. She floats to the side of Spring and says "Hey grumpy bunny! I have something important to tell you!" Spring raises his head slightly, but otherwise makes no sign of hearing Susie.

Susie huffs again, and then she looks at Spring's ears. She grins mischievously and floats over to one. She solidifies her hand and grabs one. She lifts it up and yells as loud as possible " **SPRING!** "

Spring's eyes widen in shock and his whole body shakes. Susie lets go of his ear and Spring falls to the ground, twitching. Susie notices with interest that he also has swirls in his eyes. She giggles at the funny sight and floats down to Spring.

She looks at his face and says a little cheerfully "Ready to listen, grumpy bunny?" Spring shoots her with a glare, his eyes having gained a slight gleam back. He huffs and says "I don't want any visitors." Susie frowns and says "Oh come on! I have something really important!" Spring sighs and says "Fine. What is it?"

Susie grins and says "Ok Grumpy! I just wanted to give you some news!" Spring frowns and says "Alright. Now get on with it." Susie frowns again but continues anyways. "Well, I just wanted to say that Ethan says he's sorry and forgives you!"

Spring's eyes widen again. "What?!" Susie nods her head and says "Yep! He says sorry for what he did. He said he loves you a lot!"

Spring was shaking now, and his eyes were moistening. He grits his teeth and lets the tears silently fall. Susie's playful attitude disappears and she smiles softly. Her smile widens slightly when she sees the smile Spring has.

 **-Vincent's POV-**

Loud clangs echo around the pizzeria as the two brothers duel each other. Vincent quickly parries a downwards slice and uses his throwing knife to attack. Michael blocks the blow and sends out a burst of dark energy. Vincent blocks it with his double knife defense but is still knocked backwards. Vincent pants slightly as the battle continues. He grits his teeth in frustration when he sees that Michael has already healed.

Vincent closes his eyes for a seconds and quickens his energy charging. His plan requires a lot of energy, and Vincent will only have one chance. His eyes snap open again as he hears Michael getting close. He blocks Michael's thrust and dances to his side. Vincent thrusts forward and Michael dodges to the left. Vincent looks behind Michael and grins. Michael was getting close to a window.

Vincent begins relentlessly attacking Michael, pushing him back. Michael is able to block most blows, but some manage to slip by and hit him. Vincent looks behind Michael and sees the window at least 10 feet away. Unfortunately, this quick glance was done as he was attacking.

Michael's eyes widen as he sees Vincent slightly overextend. He hits Vincent's hand with a powerful slap and Vincent's knife goes flying. Vincent looks over in shock when he suddenly cries out in pain. He looks down and sees a deep gash going across his chest. He touches it lightly and flinches as he feels the burn his touch makes.

Vincent looks over as he hears a low chuckling. He looks over and sees Michael chuckling. Michael's chuckling turns into full blown laughter and Vincent steps back in surprise. Michael looks at Vincent with a crazed look in his eyes and says "Oh brother! You are still so WEAK!"

Vincent grits his teeth and says "Weak?" Michael's grin widens slightly, believing he is finally getting his foolish brother to realize his weakness. Michael's grin drops slightly as he sees Vincent's smirk. Vincent begins chuckling as well, and Michael's eyebrows furrow.

Vincent's head snaps upwards and he yells "GREGORY! NOW!" Michael's eyes widen as he feels multiple strings wrap around his body. Michael struggles against his bonds, but can't break free. "Why… Can't… I… Break… These… Stupid… STRINGS!" Vincent smirks again and Michael feels an emotion he hasn't felt in a long time. Fear. Vincent's hand was coated in swirling blue energy, the light being otherworldly in appearance.

Michael's struggles increase tenfold as he tries to break out. He sees Vincent advance and says "N-No! St-Stay back! Don't use it!" Vincent grins, but this one is sad. Vincent looks at his hand and says, almost to himself "The Spirit Shackle. A family technique that can lock away any soul in purgatory, stuck there until every sin made is payed for. The downside, a huge amount of energy is spent, enough to kill a man."

Vincent looks at Michael again, but there is no triumph or confidence. Only determination and sadness. MIchael, knowing that his brother won't stop now, lets out his last trump card "No Vincent! If you use that, your friend will be trapped with HIM!" Vincent hesitates and Michael smirks "Yes, Vincent. If I die while he is in that little trap I set up, he will have to endure HIS torture!" Vincent looks down, his long bangs covering his eyes.

Vincent then says "I know." Michael's smirk falters slightly and he says "S-So you would be willing to destroy your friend just to kill me?!" Vincent simply says "This won't destroy him. Daniel is stronger than you are. He can handle HIS power."

Vincent's eyes snap upwards and he says "And this is why I will not hesitate to end this fight!" Vincent's hand thrusts forwards and pierces Michael's heart. Michael lets loose a demonic sounding shriek as he feels his soul being torn out of his body. He can also feel HIS energy being thrown all over the area, never going to the same spot.

Vincent looks down as Michael screams. He lets one tear fall as an otherworldly light emerges from Michael's body and consumes it. Vincent's hand drops to his side and he says "I am sorry, brother." Vincent turns around and walks back to the group of people and animatronics. He can't let his brother's death effect him. He has people to lead.

 **-Daniel's POV-**

This night was pretty much the same as before, but the two monstrous animatronics in the hallway came more frequently. He also was able that the animatronic in the left hallway is some nightmarish version of Chica. She has holes and tears like Bonnie, but she had three, THREE rows of razor sharp teeth in her beak. Safe to say Daniel shrieked when he saw that.

Daniel listens closely as he tries to determine which animatronic will come next. His eyes widen when he hears some scampering behind him and he quickly turns and faces the bed, nearly yelping in surprise.

Sitting on the bed was a small Freddy in similar conditions as the other two animatronics. Before Daniel could analyze it much more, the mini Freddy scurries out of the light, diving under the bed. Daniel raises an eyebrow, then just shrugs. He looks around and quickly does his check routine. Run to one door, listen, do same for other door. If there is an animatronic there, slam the door in their face.

Daniel returns to the bed is about to listen for footsteps again when he hears a soft swish of clothing from inside the closet. He looks over suspiciously and cautiously makes his way over. He presses an ear against the door and listens. His eyes widen when he hears something moving inside. Daniel sighs, knowing what he'll have to do.

Daniel looks down and places his hands on the door handles. He takes a breath and braces himself. He swings open the door, but what awaits him inside is something he only would've thought of in his worst nightmare. Inside the closet was a towering black animatronic bear. The bear was ripped up and seemed to have blood on its razor sharp teeth. Its stomach, to Daniel's fear and disgust, had a row of teeth attached, giving it a mouth in its stomach. The worst part though was the piercing blood red eyes. They seemed to look straight through him, analyzing his whole being, his every fear and weakness.

Suddenly the monster makes a demonic version of the Classics' shriek and lunges at Daniel. Daniel screams and puts his hands over his head, bracing himself for impact. When he does feel something, it wasn't a giant bear crashing into his body. Daniel screams as he feels a burning pain go through his whole body, shaking him to his very soul.

Daniel's screams become louder as he feels his body warping and changing. He can feel his fox ears and tails being forcefully summoned. He could also feel his tail pulling on itself. He lets loose a shriek of pain as his tail splits in half, creating two tails. Daniel's hair darkens until it was a pitch black, and his eyes gain a piercing red color.

Daniel's screams suddenly stop as the area around fades away. With a sudden burst of energy, Daniel falls onto the floor of the pizzeria. He never hears his friends call in worry.


	35. Chapter 35

**-Marion's POV-**

When Marion was told what his dad planned to do, he wasn't happy. He knew what that spell does to someone and Vincent was already injured. He reluctantly agreed though, knowing that Michael was too strong to be stopped any other way.

After Marion had trapped Michael, Vincent had done the spell. Despite his outwards appearance, he knew the spell had done a number on Vincent. Marion frowns when he sees Vincent try to walk it off. Marion floats slowly behind him. Suddenly a burst of energy is felt and Marion snaps his head back. In a flash of light Daniel appears in the pizzeria. Marion's eyes widen in shock when he sees the changes to Daniel. His hair was now jet black, along with his ears and… tails? Marion shook his head. He quickly floats over to Daniel and grabs him.

Marion floats back to Vincent, who is panting. Marion can also see him trying to conceal a pained expression, but he is able to see through the mask. Marion sets Daniel down and everyone swarms him in worry. Marion watches out of the corner of his eye as Vincent comes closer. Vincent was grabbing the large slash on his chest, but he doesn't let anyone worry about him. Using Daniel as a distraction he was able to keep attention away from himself. Marion's worry grows as he sees Vincent grit his teeth.

Vincent slowly makes his way to Daniel and kneels down. Chica asks "What happened to him Vincent?"

Vincent's eyes close and he sighs "I was hoping this wouldn't happen, but it did."

Foxy then blurts out "What happened?!"

Vincent looks at them grimly and says "He is now being possessed."

Everyone gasps and steps back in fear. Goldie just frowns and says "Possessed?"

Vincent, hearing the real question in Goldie's voice, says "Not the possession you think of. This possession is a term we magic users use to say when someone has two souls in one body."

Everyone starts murmuring to themselves, wondering what this meant for Daniel. Vincent sees their confusion and says "Due to some events that occured, Daniel now houses one of the most ferocious and demonic entities on Earth. Nightmare."

A couple people step back in shock and fear, but most of the faces were of confusion. Marion takes up the explanations and says "Nightmare is a large, black, monstrous animatronic bear. He uses the nightmares of people to give himself power, hence the name. He is also the leader of a group of other Nightmares."

Vixey's eyes narrow and she says "Nightmares?"

Marion nods and says "Yes, nightmares. A Nightmare is a spirit that uses fear and dark energy to power themselves."

Toy Bonnie timidly puts up a hand and says "S-So what do we d-do now?"

Vincent sighs and says "The only way to help Daniel is to help him assert dominance over Nightmare. If Daniel loses against Nightmare, then Nightmare will control him." _Just like Michael._ The words went unspoken, but they were heard as clear as day.

Marion floats down to Daniel and says "We'll probably need to suppress Nightmare and help Daniel train so he can fight him."

Vincent nods wearily and says "Y-Yes. We-We'll need t-to-o-oooooo." Vincent's eyes close and he begins falling to the ground. Time seems to slow for Marion as he watches his father fall to the ground. His eyes widen and he reaches out. He isn't able to reach in time and Vincent hits the ground with a thud.

Time reverts to normal and everyone gathers around Vincent, the worry levels going skyhigh. Marion quickly floats over and looks down at Vincent. Vincent is breathing heavily, his face flushed red. His hand is unconsciously grabbing the shirt around the wound, his face grimacing in pain.

Marion quickly floats down to him. He flinches as Vincent spasms sightly. He murmurs in worry "The spell he used and the wound on his chest. They are taking their toll."

Ted at Marion with slight worry and says "Taking their toll? What's that mean?"

Marion looks at everyone and says grimly "It means he's dying."

A loud gasp echoes throughout the pizzeria as the news settles. Tia looks at Marion with tears and chokes out "D-Dying?!" Marion nods grimly. He grits his teeth and slams his fist against the floor, his own tears falling.

"I can't believe I failed another one! I failed you guys, and now I am going to fail my own father!" Goldie watches in sympathy and walks over.

Marion flinches at the paw put on his shoulder, but doesn't move away. Taking this as an invitation Goldie says "Don't blame yourself. Michael was too strong for us, even together. Only Vincent could've taken him down."

Marion's eyes shimmer with tears as he says "I-I just wish I had helped him more. The o-only way he could survive now is if we somehow put him in stasis!"

"Well maybe I can help!" Everyone looks around as a new and cheerful voice is heard. Everyone turns around and let out smalls sounds of surprise as Spring walks over to them, a small ghost child sitting on his shoulder.

The ghost girl hops off and says enthusiastically "Hi everyone! I'm Susie! And this here is Mr. Grumpy Bunny!" Spring's eye twitches at the name, but he says nothing.

Susie floats down to Marion and says "Hi Mari!" Marion looks up and gasps slightly and says "Susie!?" Susie nods with a large grin on her face. "Yep! I am all safe and sound! But I hear Mr. Purple guy is not?"

Marion nods grimly, losing his short moment of happiness "Yes, he is not 'safe and sound'. He needs to be put in stasis, but I am not experienced enough to make that kind of spell!"

Susie nods as Marion talks and then says "Well, I can do it." Marion's head shoots up and looks at her in surprise. "You can?!" Susie nods fervently "Yep! I practice magic ALL the time! I love doing it!

Marion, still slightly surprised at the new information, just dumbly says "K then…" Susia hears the doubt in his voice and takes it as a challenge. "Don't believe me? Then just watch!"

Susie brings her hands up and and clasps them together. She extends her pointer, middle and pinky fingers on each hand and makes a cross shape. She then bellows out "Stesho!" Vincent glows in a bright blue light and his face begins to relax. His hands go to his side and he lays on the ground, sleeping peacefully. His body is outlined by a blue glow and he is unmoving.

Susie jumps in the air and yells out "Yay! I did it!" Marion's head snaps over to her and he says "W-What?! You mean this is your first time doing this spell?!" Susie waves her hand at him dismissively. "Of course not! I'm not THAT irresponsible!" Marion shakes his head at her antics and looks over at Vincent. His mouth forms a thin line as he finds a problem.

Susie notices the grim expression and says "What now Mari?" Marion's eye twitches at the name, but he just continues with "We may have him in stasis, but where are we going to keep him while we find a way to help him recover?"

Susie raises her hand and starts going "Oh oh oh oh! Pick me, pick me!" Marion sighs and says "Yes Susie?" Susie pumps her fist with a quiet yes and says "Well, he can stay with me and Mikey!"

Marion's eyes widen and he says "Mikey?" Susie nods and says "Yep! Mikey, your manager! I help with his games and other magical things." Marion just stares and mumbles "Well that explains a lot."

Susie nods and says "Well I'll take him now. Bye!" Susie then vanishes in a poof of light, along with Vincent. Everyone just stares at the spot, half of them wondering what just happened.

Suddenly Skylar yells out "I think Daniel is waking up!" Everyone's attention is now on Daniel again, who is stirring slightly. Daniel sits up and groggily grabs his head. He looks around, noticing everyone is staring at him. Daniel blinks a few times and mumbles "What happened?"

Marion quickly floats over and says "Daniel! How do you feel?!" Daniel looks at Marion and grimaces slightly as he touches a sore spot on his head "I feel like I was hit by a truck and then swallowed the truck."

Marion just nods his head and says "Humor is a good sign." Daniel looks at him in confusion and says "Good sign?" Marion freezes, then sighs at what he has to say.

Marion looks at Daniel intently and says "I am going to put this bluntly. You have a evil demonic animatronic bear inside your head." Daniel just looks at him in relief and says "Oh, is that it?"

Marion looks at him in disbelief and says "W-What? What do you mean 'Is that it'?!" Daniel just says "Well, he wasn't exactly quiet when after he first appeared. I had to deal with this whole 'You are weak. I will take you over' speech." Marion just stares for a few more seconds, then shakes his head and says "This is getting too eventful."

Marion looks at Daniel again and says "Ok. Since we determined that you are OK mentally (I think), let's see if you can walk fine." Daniel nods and and tries to get up. He slowly makes his way up, making sure not to over exert himself.

He straightens himself out and says "I seem fine." He takes a step forward and falls flat on his face. He quickly gets back up, blushing at everyone's chuckling. His blush dies though when he can hear the relief behind the laughter. He looks around and notices for the first time that everyone was extremely worried. He looks around and notices that the place was a complete mess. Tables were thrown everywhere and most of them had large cuts on the table cloths and wood.

He looks at Marion again and says with a tinge of panic "W-What happened here?" Marion looks around at the destruction and flinches. "Oh, that. Well, Vincent fought and defeated Michael." Daniel's head whips around to face Marion "He did?!" Marion nods.

Daniel looks around again and notices that Vincent was missing. "Hey, where is Vincent." Marion responds with "...Healing." Daniel notices the hesitation in his voice but doesn't press on.

Daniel then winces and he says "Geez. That one was really bad." Marion looks at him in confusion and says "What?" Daniel looks at him and says "Nightmare is cursing. Apparently he's always been able to take over someone instantly and he hates that he has to work to take over me." Marion just nods slightly, slightly dumbfounded.

Marion slowly floats over to Daniel and says "Speaking of Nightmare, we may need to leave for long time." Daniel's eyes widen in shock and he says "W-What? W-Why?" Marion responds with "Well, I need to help Vincent heal and you need to learn to suppress and maybe control Nightmare."

Daniel stares at him for a few seconds. He closes his eyes and contemplates pros and cons of leaving. After a few short moments Daniel reopens his eyes and says "Alright. I'll go." Marion nods and they walk back to the group.

Marion claps to get everyone's attention and they all look at him. He then says "I have a big announcement. In order to heal Vincent and help Daniel, we'll need to leave for an undetermined amount of time." Everyone starts murmuring in protest, but no one wants to question Marion's judgement. He is their "leader" after all.

Marion looks over at Skylar and says "I'll need to talk with Mike about this, but you should be in charge of the night shift and mechanical issues while we are gone." Skylar nods, her eyes blazing with determination.

Marion looks out and says "We'll leave tomorrow. Once we are done, we'll come back."

Everyone nods. Daniel's eyes widen and he looks over at Marion "Wait. What about you? People will notice that they "removed" a favorite animatronic."

Marion waves his hand and says "Taken care of." Daniel raises an eyebrow, wondering how that was possible in this short time. He just shakes his head and walks to the group, ready to say goodbye.

 **-The next morning-**

Two figures walk out of the pizzeria around lunch time. One figure looks back with a longing glance. The other calls out for him and the two get in a car. The car drives off into the distance. A black skeleton smiles widely as he watches them depart. "Soon. Very soon."


	36. Chapter 36

**-One year later-**

A black and white car pulls up in front of the famous Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and three figures step out. The first one is a young man standing at 6'. He has black hair with brown streaks, the hair swishing to the side of his head. Both his eyes are a piercing red color, his sclera having a tint of gray. His clothing consists of a black security guard outfit with a golden badge, a cloak pulled across the back side of his body Perhaps the strangest part about him was the way his hair stood up in two places, almost like animal ears. Or maybe it was his sharpened nails, or his long canines. Some might say it was the way his cloak twitched ever slightly, as if something was beneath it.

The second figure was a young man standing at about 5' 7". His hair was shaggy and black. His face was an unnaturally pale color and his eyes were a calm silver color. He wore a black and white dress suit, a few stripes of shite going across the arms. His cheeks also appeared to be slightly rosy, as if he was permanently blushing.

The final figure was perhaps the most curious of them all. The man's skin was a light purple color, and his eyes were completely white. His shaggy, purple hair was tied into a ponytail at the neck area. His clothing consisted of a purple security guard outfit, along with a yellow badge.

The second figure looks at the first and third and says "Ready, Daniel? Vincent?" Daniel nods and says "Ready as I can ever be Marion." Marion nods and the trio walks into the pizzeria, finally ready to return home.

 **-Freddy's POV-**

Freddy smiles warmly down at the children in front of him. They were all bouncing around, wanting to get his attention. He chuckles lightly and ushers them over to their seats. Each child obeys obediently, and he smiles. He stands up and looks around. After the pizzeria opened up last year, the place has been booming. People love the place, even though they still act nervous around the animatronics. And since the animatronics have human forms, they could interact freely outside the pizzeria and even work here as staff if they wish. And now that Michael was gone, no more incidents have occurred.

Freddy sighs as he remembers his friends who left a year ago. His eyes angle upwards in worry as he wonders where they are now. A year is an awfully long time for the things they set out to do. He shakes his head and stops worrying about it. He knows they'll come back, he just has to wait. His ears perk up as he hears some fighting. He turns around and sees two children arguing over something. He sighs to himself and head over to stop the fight.

 **-Foxy's POV-**

Foxy lets out a boisterous laugh as he recounts his adventures as Cap'n Foxy. He swings his arms out in an attempt to show the size of his treasure. He laughs loudly again as he hears the kids cheer. He lets loose a foxy grin and looks out across the pizzeria. His eyes wander over to the entrance, and his eyes widen. Three figures, two being in Freddy Fazbear night guard suits, just entered the pizzeria. His eyes widen even more when he recognizes one of the figures being Vincent! He looks down at the children and says "Alright mateys, seems like ol' Foxy has to take care of somethin'." The children groan, some protesting, but they still leave. Foxy watches as they all go, and then he looks up. His eyes narrow slightly as he finds Vincent missing, along with the other two. He shakes his head and heads into his cove.

He sits down on one of his crate props and sighs. His eyes glaze over slightly as he remembers his friends who left a year ago. He sighs again as he remembers the adventures they all had, even if some were confusing as hell. He sighs loudly and puts his head on his hand.

His ears perk up as he hears light footsteps inside his cove. He looks around and tries to make out where the person is. His right ear swivels and he looks to his right, just barely catching a glimpse of something black. He jumps in surprise as he hears the footsteps pass behind him and he turns around quickly. He just barely is able to register someone go by the light switch before all the cove light turn off.

Foxy quickly stands up and cautiously walks around the cove. He snarls lightly as a warning and preps his hook for attack. His eyes travel all over the darkness, never resting on one spot. Suddenly, a loud roar is heard and Foxy yells out in surprise. He wipes his head around and growls as he sees a black-cloaked figure on the floor, laughing his head off.

Foxy stands up straight and says "Alright, ye scalawag! What are ye doin' in me cove!" The figure tries to stifle his laughter and brings it down to some chuckles. He slowly gets up and says between chuckles "S-Sorry Foxy. I j-just couldn't resist doing that. Ah, it's been forever since I did that."

Foxy raises an eyebrow and looks at the figure. He was tall, but he was completely covered in black, the only non-black clothing being the badge on his shirt. He notices curiously that the badge has a leaf on it. Foxy then analyzes the face and nearly falls over in shock. Standing right in front of him is Daniel, and he didn't recognize him!

Foxy quickly rushes over and slams into Daniel. He gives him a bear hug, despite Daniel's protests. "Daniel! I can't believe ye're back after all this time!" Daniel makes a strained smile and says "H-Happy to s-see you too F-Foxy. Now can y-you let me go? I c-can't breath." Foxy blinks once, then let's go of Daniel. He rubs the back of his head and mumbles out "Sorry." Daniel just nods in acceptance.

Daniel cracks his back and lets out a sigh of pleasure. He looks over at Foxy again and says "Nice to see you again Foxy. It's been too long." Foxy nods and says "Aye. Know though, that I do have questions for you." Daniel nods and says "I know. I'll explain everything tonight, after I check in with Mike." Foxy nods, still grinning like an idiot.

Daniel starts walking forwards and says "In fact I'll do that now. Bye Foxy! See you tonight!" Foxy waves bye to Daniel and watches in amazement as Daniel seems to melt into the shadows. He shakes his head in exasperation, but smiles anyways. His friends are back home.


	37. Chapter 37

**-Time: 11:43 AM-**

Daniel sighs contently as he sits in his office chair. He chuckles slightly at probably being the only night guard happy to be here, let alone return. His mouth curves downwards as he starts thinking back in this for the first time. Despite the fact that a lot of the animatronics still act like innocent teenagers, they all are still guilty of killing many years worth of night guards. He sighs as he once again realizes that this place is a mystery, even with what he has learned. His eyes glaze over as he remembers the second night, the first time he was introduced to the mystery that is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

 _Daniel sighs as he looks at Pirate's Cove. "Even if Foxy is my favorite, I can't let that stop me if he is dangerous like the others." He switches away from Pirate's Cove, but freezes when he sees the newspapers on the wall of the left hallway._

 _ **Kids Vanish at Local Pizzeria - Bodies Not Found**_

Daniel's fox ears, disguised as his hair, twitch in irritation. Ever since that day, he wanted to figure out what happened to his old friends. He managed to figure out and even fix some things, such as the murderer and the shadows, but there is still so much left. He sighs and clenches his fist. "I will figure out this mystery, no matter how long it takes."

His eyes dart to the door as he hears footsteps. His body instinctively tenses, the training he did during the last year coming into play. His body relaxes again when he sees it is just Vincent. Daniel simply raises an eyebrow and Vincent gestures for Daniel to follow him. Daniel nods and follows Vincent into the dining hall.

Daniel had barely walked two steps forward before his ears were assaulted by an onslaught of noise. Everyone began gathering around him, asking questions about his trip and if Nightmare was stopped. He tried to answer, but he just couldn't keep up with all the questions.

Luckily he was saved by a loud "STOP!" Everyone quiets down, some slower than others. Every person or animatronic turns around and looks at who yelled, Daniel's face breaking out into a large grin. Skylar was walking towards the large group, but she didn't seem to have noticed him yet. Her eyes travel over the group, but they freeze on him. His grin widens when he sees her eyes widen to the size of saucers. However, he was not prepared for what came next.

Skylar face breaks out into a large grin as well and she bolts down to Daniel. Daniel involuntarily takes a step back, his face now slightly worried. His eyes widen when Skylar speeds up even more and he tries to run. He doesn't take two steps before he rammed full force in his back. His already low breath is completely removed when he gets embraced in a bear hug.

"Daniel! I can't believe you're back!" Daniel gives her a strained grin and says "Y-Yeah! Now can you p-please let me go?" Skylar nods, but doesn't let go. She instead gives him a cheeky grin and says "But I haven't given you your welcome home gift yet." Daniel raises an eyebrow and says "Hm?"

Skylar's grin widens and she leans closer to Daniel. She quickly pulls him in and presses her lips on his. Daniel's eyes widen, but his shock is lost quickly to the kiss. He gets lost his first kiss, focusing on the whole moment. For Daniel, the moment ends to quickly. His face is burning red, and his eyes are still wide in shock. His mind was completely fogged up, only focusing on how soft Skylar's lips were.

Skylar grins and says "Like it?" Daniel just dumbly nods. Skylar giggles at his daze and says "Come on. We both know that we love each other." Daniel's blush increases even more when he realizes that he does in fact love her. Skylar decides to give him a break and holds out a hand. Daniel grabs onto it gratefully. He coughs and just looks away, still embarrassed by what happened. He waits a few moments, and once he is sure his voice won't crack, he begins speaking.

"Well then. Putting what just happened aside, I know you all have a lot of questions right now. I can answer the main ones easily, the answers being; yes, Nightmare is defeated. Yes, the trip was good. If anyone wants to ask more, just come to me in the office. I need to get it readjusted to my liking. I need to remove that stupid fan." Daniel says the last part to himself, and everyone nods. Daniel doesn't respond back and simply makes his way to the office.

Before he leaves though he remembers something that has been nagging him the whole year. "Skylar!" Skylar tilts her head at him in acknowledgement. Daniel then says "Who replaced Marion while we were gone?"

Skylar responds with "Oh, we just used a spare Puppet animatronic that we had." Daniel blinks, then slaps his forehead at the simple answer.

Daniel continues his way to the the office. While he did want to change it up, he had a different reason for coming. He sighs as he sits down in his office chair. He pulls out a bag hidden behind his black cloak and pulls out a piece of paper. He looks down at it and frowns.

The paper showed nothing more than a black photo. He frowns as he analyzes the only non-black part of the photo. The non-black part showed what appeared to be a glowing, orange nightmare. The nightmare also seemed to be shaped like Bonnie. He sighs and puts it down.

Daniel's head snaps upwards when he hears a strange sound. It sounded like a deeper, demonic version of BB's "HELLO?" He looks around and shivers in slight fright. He suddenly feels a presence behind him and quickly turns around. When no one is there, he begins looking around. His eyes wander down when he notices something that wasn't there before. He realizes that it was another photo.

He picks it up and analyzes it. It was once again a black background, and it showed another nightmare. This one was mostly shadowed on the whole body, and it seemed to be shaped like a boy. Above the nightmare was the word "Hello?" written in blood. His analytical mind quickly pieces together the pieces and his mouth forms a thin line.

He slowly gets up again and walks back to his desk. He puts down the new photo next to the old one and stares. "What does this mean." Daniel sighs, then sits down and closes his eyes, and travels into his mind. He has someone he needs to see.


	38. Chapter 38

Daniel slowly opens up his eyes and looks around. He is once again in the bedroom where he first met Nightmare. He quickly goes over to the door and walks out of the room.

He catches a glimpse of Nightmare Bonnie in a side room, watching TV. He shakes his head and continues down the hallway. He always found it strange that the nightmares could do such normal stuff inside his own head. He makes a quick left and stops in front of the door at the end of the hallway. He takes a deep breath to calm himself and walks inside.

His nose crunches up as he is assaulted by a strong sewage-like smell. He looks up and sees Nightmare sitting on his little thrown. Nightmare was currently in his organic form, that being a black anthro bear. He wore his yellow tophat and bowtie, and his eyes were still a piercing red.

Nightmare was staring at his razor-sharp claws when he heard Daniel walk inside. He chuckles deeply and looks down at Daniel. "What does the little master have for me today?" Nightmare's voice was an amalgamation of voices. It was scratchy, yet it flowed smoothly. It was harsh, yet it had an undertone of softness. It was demonic, but it also had a soothing tone to it.

Daniel winces slightly as he sees Nightmare smirk at his confusion. Despite his organic form being much more approachable, Daniel was still creeped out by Nightmare. Daniel steels himself up and says "Nightmare. We have a problem."

Nightmare's smirk grows and he says in that sickly sweet voice "Oh? And what would that be?" Nightmare loved to hear about Daniel's problems, simply so he could prod at Daniel's patience with them. Daniel may have bested him and kept control, but Nightmare wasn't done trying. Not by a long shot.

Daniel's eyes narrow and he says "Just see for yourself." Daniel waves his hand and conjures his memories of the pictures. He makes them float over to Nightmare and Nightmare grabs them.

Nightmare holds them in front of him in disinterest. Daniel's problems never concerned him, even though he loved to hear them. Nightmare's eyes narrow, however, when he realizes what the pictures are.

"Nightmares?" Nightmare scratches his chin lightly as he analyzes the photos. He feels like they should be important to him, and yet he couldn't place his claw on it.

Nightmare's eyes widen as he realizes what the pictures symbolize. He growls loudly and sends a claw through the picture.

Daniel raises an eyebrow at Nightmare's sudden provocation. "What is it?" Nightmare glares at Daniel, but responds anyways. "Nightmarionne." Daniel just raises his eyebrow again.

Nightmare notices and continues. "Nightmarionne is basically my rival. While I take over others and live within the dream realm, Nightmarionne lives in the real world. He uses teasers, like these photos, to announce his coming arrival. He uses illusions and tricks to defeat his opponents, and then he sucks up their negative energy until they are practically a husk. He already is stubborn, but when it comes to me…"

Daniel raises his eyebrow again. Nightmare throws his hands up and screams to the heavens. "Can you only respond with raising your eyebrow, or is this just to annoy me?!" Daniel simply raises his eyebrow again.

Nightmare growls when he sees Daniel try to repress his smile. Nightmare continues, reluctantly. "Nightmarionne is less powerful than me. Because of this, he finds it his personal mission to try and best me. Now, I would welcome this if not for the fact that the guy is a complete psychopath, more so than me. It is annoying to try and not get turned into a deflated balloon."

Daniel's eyebrows furrow as he processes this new information. "So Nightmarionne is targeting me?" Nightmare shakes his head. "Yes and no. He will target you, but also your 'friends'. He always targets anyone who is with his original target as well."

Daniel growls and clenches his fist. "If he knows what's good for him, then he won't touch my friends." Nightmare chuckles darkly and says "Yes. That won't be a problem for you, now will it."

Nightmare's face suddenly drops its sadistic look and grows serious. "Now, despite your power, Nightmarionne is still very powerful. Any wrong move and he can have you trapped in an infinite loop of misery."

Daniel nods his head, his eyes filled with determination. Nightmare loses his serious demeanor and he smirks once again. "Now enough warnings. I want to see how you handle Nightmarionne's little games." Nightmare waves his hand and Daniel's breath is knocked out of him. Nightmare was pushing him out of the dream realm. Daniel instinctively resists, but he knows it is futile. After a short moment, Daniel is launched of his feet. The last thing he sees is Nightmare's sadistic smirk.


	39. Chapter 39

Daniel groggily opens up his eyes. He grimaces slightly, his head was pounding. He slowly opens up his eyes, allowing them to readjust to the light in his office. After a few moments he is able to sit up without his head spinning.

His mouth forms a thin line as he remembers what Nightmare told him. Now while Nightmare giving him any information is rare, he wasn't going to complain.

He shifts through the information Nightmare gave him. His eyes narrow in an attempt to find any new information in what he was given. When he couldn't find anything new, he shakes his head and walks out of his office.

Right before leaving though, he takes a glance back at the fan. He stares at it for a few moments before calmly walking over. He calmly leans down and unplugs the fan. The fan stops whirring, and Daniel almost seemed relieved. Daniel then walks over to the fan and picks it up. He stares at it for a few moments. Suddenly, he lets loose a loud yell and chucks the fan at the wall. It smashes against the wall with a satisfying "CRACK". Daniel smirks at the damage he did and calmly walks out of the office. He never noticed the bewildered look on Chica's face, who was peering into the office.

Daniel walks into the dining hall with a smug look on his face, much to the confusion of the ones present. Daniel's eyes wander over the group present, his gaze searching for the person he wants to see.

His eyes widen ever so slightly when he sees Freddy reading a book. He begins walking over, ready to begin his discussion.

Freddy's gaze leaves his book as he hears someone coming. He smiles when he notices it was Daniel. "Hey Dan! What's up?" Daniel just responds with a casual "Nothing much." Freddy frowns when he notices Daniel's body posture. He knew something was up.

"Alright. What is it?" Daniel sighs, knowing that his old friend knows him too well. Daniel looks at Freddy and says "Freddy. No, Chris. I need to call you Chris for this." Freddy, or Chris, raises an eyebrow at this response, but doesn't fight back.

Daniel looks Chris in his eyes and says "I need to know. What happened after the murder?" Chris stiffens at the mention of his murder. He shivers involuntarily, his eyes glazing over with remembrance.

Daniel notices his response and he looks down. "Sorry. I should've known this wouldn't be something you want to listen to." Chris shakes his head, not without some effort. "N-No, it's fine. I knew this would come up eventually."

Daniel looks at Chris for a while longer, then nods. Chris notices the gesture and sighs. "Well, no stopping now." Chris takes a deep breath, and then continues.

"The day after the murder, things had started to go wrong. We had just died and expected to go to the afterlife. Instead, we were forced into the animatronic bodies we now inhabit to this day. We were bound, trapped. We were just little kids at the time, and some of us still are. None of us were ready to face what happened. We had completely lost it, and we became bent on revenge. Nothing mattered except killing the night guard. Now, some of my memories became fuzzy in the middle years. Around the same time I started to realize what I was doing, things started going blank. The latest memory beyond those blank ones were when this pizzeria opened."

Daniel's eyes were trained on Chris the whole time. While his outside demeanour never changed, on the inside he was fuming. While Michael had been defeated, it didn't stop his anger at rising against the murderer when he heard what had happened because of his actions.

Daniel takes a deep breath to calm himself, and then says "I don't know what to say." Chris just shakes his head and says "Don't say anything. It is in the past, and our murderer is gone. I can live with the fact that we are safe now."

Daniel nods, his face showing none of what he is thinking on the inside. ' _Safe for now'_ he thinks bitterly. He knew it was only a matter of time before this "Nightmarionne" came around and started messing with things.

Daniel sighs again at all the trouble that seems to follow him. Daniel looks at Chris with grateful eyes. "Thank you for telling me." Chris nods, saying "No problem. In fact, it feels better now that I have that off my chest." Daniel simply nods.

Daniel then stretches and says "Well, thanks for the chat. Sadly though, the night is going to be over soon and I'd like to get some things done." Chris nods as Daniel stands up.

Daniel begins walking towards his office when Chris suddenly calls out. "Daniel!" Daniel pauses and glances back at Chris. Chris says "Don't call me Chris anymore. I am Freddy now, and nothing will bring Chris back." Daniel's eyes widen, but then he nods. He understood the hidden message in that statement. A small smile crosses over Daniel's face. _You guys just keep surprising me. Nothing really is as it seems, huh?_


	40. Chapter 40

**-Time: 12:43 PM-**

Daniel yawns widely and stretches. His arms fall to his side and he stares at the ceiling. His tail was drooping lazily to the side, not having enough energy to move. He stares at the ceiling for a while more, then reluctantly gets up. He quickly changes into his day closes and heads into his office.

During the last year Daniel had gained enough money to not only sustain himself, but also get a bigger apartment. He now had a two bedroom apartment with a decent sized kitchen, dining room, and living room. He currently uses the second bedroom as an office.

As he makes his way to his office, he glances down. He sees a pile of movies, and just stares. A smile makes its way onto his face as he looks at the movies. He then turns away from the pile.

Daniel closes the door to his office and slumps into the chair. He yawns again, showing off his large canines. His fox ears twitch as they register each sound outside. His tail now moves with more energy, lazily swishing side to side behind him.

Daniel finishes stretching again and quickly sits up. He turns on his computer and begins working.

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Grand Opening!**

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Closes.**

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Reopening!**

 **Come meet the Toys!**

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria's New Establishment Closed After 1 Week.**

 **Fazbear's Fright, The New Horror Attraction!**

 **New Horror Attraction Burned To The Ground!**

Daniel growls slightly as he views the online posts of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He was hoping to find something new about the pizzeria. Sadly, he couldn't find anything, especially anything to do with the murders.

He frowns as he thinks on that. He never found anything to do with the murders, not even a vague mention. The only way that would happen would be if the pizzeria covered up not only their own stories, but customer stories. His frown grows as he realizes he never even found anything on Marion's injury. That definitely would've made it to the press, as there were so many present at the time. Daniel's eyes narrow ever so slightly. _Looks like he needs another visit._

Daniel sighs and yawns again. Deciding that he didn't get enough sleep, he lumbers off to his bedroom. He never noticed the new tab on his computer

 **-Time: 11: 56 PM-**

A content sigh passes Daniel's lips as he slumps into his office chair in the pizzeria. For some reason, he felt much more tired than usual. His nose begins crunching up and he lets out a large sneeze. He wipes his nose off and makes a sniffle noise. He was also sneezing.

He grabs his tablet and begins his daily routine of checking the cameras. All the animatronics are waking up. Nothing seemed... out of…. Place. Daniel yawns loudly and his tail droops. He rubs his eyes and puts down his tablet. He grimaces as he sneezes again. _I was hoping this wasn't the case, but I must be getting sick._

Daniel reluctantly accepts that he might have caught something. He slowly gets up and goes to tell the others.

Daniel grimaces as he is assaulted by worried comments. He winces as the sounds begin to increase in volume. His head couldn't handle this. His eyes show relief, however, when someone manages to quiet down the group present. His eyes widen though, when he notices it was Ted quieting them down.

Daniel's fox ears, currently disguised, twitch slightly. He and Ted had some bad blood between them still when he left, and he doesn't know how things changed. Ted's gaze swipes over Daniel and lingers on him. Daniel flinches slightly, expecting the same glare he usually received.

He was surprised though, when Ted's gaze didn't differ. They just stared, and then Ted was back to calming everyone down. He blinks in surprise, and then smiles softly. _More surprises. This is interesting._

Once Ted had everyone calmed down, he began walking towards Daniel. He looks at Daniel's flushed face and states bluntly "You're sick. You need to rest." Daniel blinks in surprise once again and intelligently responds with "Huh?"

Ted's gaze doesn't waver though and he just repeats himself. "You are sick. You need rest to recover." Daniel goes to respond, but then sneezes. Ted's mouth twitches upwards slightly. "You prove my point."

Daniel's head hangs in defeat, Ted looking a little too smug. Ted quickly loses his smug look though when Daniel sneezes again, much louder than before. He puts himself under Daniel's arm and helps him up.

Daniel looks over at Ted in confusion and groggily says "Where are we going?" Ted glances at him and says "To the staff room." Daniel's eyebrow raises. "We have a staff room?" Ted just nods.

They walk over the West hall and stop in front of a door next to the closet. Ted opens the door and Daniel gets his first look at the staff room. It was a simple design, having the same wall design as the rest of the building. To the left of them along the wall was a group of cupboard and drawers. There was also a sink, microwave, and a fridge. He looks to his right and sees that a tv was put in place. He also noticed that there were three large white couches situated around the tv.

Ted brings Daniel over to one of the couches and gently lays him down. "Alright. You stay here and get some sleep. We'll watch over the place." Daniel nods, grateful to get some sleep.

Ted turns around and makes his way to the door. He takes one more glance back at Daniel, and then closes the door. Daniel stares at the door for a few more moments, and then he starts shifting. He gets himself in a comfortable position and closes his eyes. _No better time to visit him again then now._ Daniel's eyes close completely, and he begins snoring softly.


	41. Chapter 41

The door shuts softly behind Ted, and he lets out a sigh. He begins making his way to the Toys' dining hall. He wouldn't stay in that old dining hall any longer than he needed.

He enters the 'old' dining hall, but pauses at what he sees. Bonnie and Tia were arguing over something, Bonbon just watching timidly. He steps closer, wondering what they were arguing about. When he gets close enough though, he notices it is just a petty argument. He scoffs and walks off, not really caring.

Freddy looks up from his Harry Potter book when he notices Ted come in. He watches in slight interest as he sees Ted watch Bonnie and Tia argue. His gaze becomes more intent as Ted approaches the arguing duo. Come on Ted. You got this.

Freddy's growing smile drops to a frown when he sees Ted brush off Bonnie and Tia's argument. He growls slightly and gets up. He needs to stop this uncaring behavior Ted hides.

Ted notices Freddy approaching and increases his walking speed. Freddy notices though and quickly grabs Ted by the scruff of his neck before he can leave. Ted struggles slightly, but Freddy is unrelenting.

Freddy gets back to his little corner of the dining hall and throws Ted unceremoniously onto the floor. Ted grunts as he impacts the floor. He brushes himself off and gets up, growling at Freddy in the process. "What was that for?!"

Freddy crosses his arms and glares at Ted disapprovingly. "You completely shrugged off an argument. Why did you do that."

Ted's anger seems to grow as he hears Freddy's reasoning. "It was a petty argument! Something like that doesn't concern me." Ted turns around and crosses his arms in defiance.

Freddy glares at Ted's back, but he refuses to back down. "How do you ever expect to be a leader if you don't care enough to help."

Ted growls and turns back at Freddy, anger raging in his eyes. "Atleast I was able to prevent my team from getting turned into parts!" Freddy steps back, as if he was struck.

Ted sees the reaction and grins wickedly, thinking he got a one up on Freddy. "Oh yeah. You say I am such a bad leader, and yet I was able to make my team live on through the Dark Years. Looks like new and improved does mean we are better."

Freddy was shaking with anger at the end. The only thing keeping Freddy from lashing out was his self-control abilities. He gains control of his shaking and takes a deep breath. He decides to use his intimidation to get his facts through Ted's thick metal skull.

He looks down on Ted, shadowing his eyes. He lights them up with the LED's, giving them an ominous glow. He glowers down at Ted, who subconsciously shrinks back. Freddy then says in a deceptively calm voice, "A leader is one who puts their own interests after the interests of his followers. I have done nothing but try to do the right thing, helping lead everyone else to our eventual freedom. You, however, only do it when it helps improve your own standing. I saw that little stunt you pulled earlier when Daniel came in and I can say, I am not impressed. You're no leader."

Ted tries to find the courage to fight back, but something about Freddy's calm voice coupled with his angry and haunting expression makes him terrifying. Instead he resolves to simply huffing and stomping away like a child. But he can't help but think back on Freddy's words. Does he really do that? Does he really only help when it benefits himself?

He thinks back on when he helped. He saw that there was a problem, but he also saw Daniel. He still didn't trust Daniel completely, but he had enough sense to know that he wasn't a bad guy. So, he decided to help.

But then came the argument with Bonnie and Tia. If Freddy had done it, he would've broken them up and tried to mend any cracks in their friendship. And yet, he ignored them. And it was simply because he thought it wasn't worth his time.

Ted crouches down in the Toys office as realization dawns on him. He really only helps when it benefits himself! Ted begins shaking as his eyes water up. "I can't do this. Freddy was right. I'm no leader." He begins crying softly to himself, his teenage mind not able to cope with the wrongs he's done.

After a while he stops crying. He doesn't move however. No deserves to see him. Not with how he's acted in the past. He curls and moves closer to the shadows, wanting to hide himself. Once he is satisfied, he starts dozing off. His dreams are plagued with the pains he's caused and the hope of freedom.

Freddy sighs as he sees Ted leave. He slouches in his chair, his head in his hands. "Do you think I was too hard on him?" Freddy says to seemingly no one.

However, a black and white figure appears behind. His mouth is set in a thin line as he stares at the Toys' area. "No. You did what was needed. Nothing short of what you did would've gotten through to someone like him."

Freddy nods, seeing the truth in his words. "Have you told Daniel yet?" Freddy asks vaguely.

Marion shakes his head. "No I haven't. But he does need to know."

Freddy frowns and says "He won't like it." Marion nods grimly. "I know." His eyes suddenly narrow, pure determination coursing through them. "But this is something we need to do."


	42. Chapter 42

**-Dreamscape-**

A powerful presence is felt throughout the dreamscape. Nightmare's grin widens, waiting for the person to come.

Daniel's eyes slowly open as he appears in the dreamscape. He looks around a bit to orient himself, and then walks out of the room. He glances at the side door again. Nightmare Bonnie is staring intently at the TV, watching Dragon Ball Z. He shakes his head in exasperation. These nightmares used to be so fierce.

He continues down the hallway, ready for another meeting with Nightmare. He reaches the door marking the entrance to Nightmare's domain, and he breathes out. His eyes narrow in determination and he opens the door.

Nightmare grins wickedly when he sees the door to his kingdom open. He watches with a critical eye as Daniel comes in. His grin drops though when he sees Daniel's lack of fear.

"What is it now?" Daniel shivers involuntarily as Nightmare's ice-cold voice washes over him. He steels himself up however, and gets the conversation going.

"I was researching information on Freddy's yesterday, and yet I once again found nothing other than the simple opening and closing documents. I though it would be best if I ask you for information." Daniel's eyes never waver from Nightmare's.

Nightmare's smirk comes back and he retorts with "Now why would I give you such information?"

Daniel's eyes narrow even more as he says "Because if you don't do it willingly, I'll force you."

Nightmare's smirk drops at that comment. He begins growling as he says "Watch your mouth, BOY. I rule here, and you have nothing!"

Daniel doesn't respond, resolving to simply staring. Nightmare continues to growl lowly, but it dies down as he stares at Daniel. The pure determination in that boy. It amazed even him.

Nightmare grunts and says "Fine. I will say this. I did in fact cover up the crimes and supernatural."

Daniel nods, figuring as much. He then asks his next question. "Why?"

Nightmare glances down at Daniel. His face was the perfect "you an idiot?" face ever. "I was doing crime work. Why wouldn't I cover it up?"

Daniel, despite his defiant mood, still has the audacity to blush in embarrassment. He coughs, and then says "So what was the information you covered up."

Nightmare's grin comes back in full force as he says "Tsk tsk Daniel. I expected more out of you. You know I never make this easy."

Daniel glares, which only makes Nightmare's grin wider. Daniel relents though, knowing he won't get through Nightmare's stubbornness. He nods and turns around, walking out of the room. He shivers again as Nightmare chuckles behind him.

.Daniel slides his hand down his face. He was hoping to get some more information out of Nightmare, but the most he got was what he already knew. He sighs again and makes his way down the hallway.

The hair on Daniel's arms raise up and he freezes. He looks around, slightly suspicious. Either someone broke into his head (HA!) or the nightmares are messing with him. He decides the latter seems more likely.

He grins slightly as he continues casually forwards. His ears strain themselves as he listens for some sign of the nightmares. His eyes widen ever so slightly as he registers a slight echo in his own steps. His grin widens a tiny margin as he decides to test his theory.

He stops his steps for one second before continuing. There! For a split second, Daniel could hear a second set of footsteps behind him. The person quickly adjusts their steps, blending them in with his own. Daniel's eyebrows raise. He wasn't expecting such a quick recovery. They've improved.

Daniel, finally reaching the door, decides to trick his pursuer. He grins and quickly makes a shadow clone of himself. He chuckles mentally at the reference. He then pulls the hood of his ever-present cloak over his head and blends in with the shadows.

The shadow that is now Daniel moves silently behind the shadow clone. The clone is frozen in place, but that would be enough for the trick to work. Daniel crouches down, his senses tuned to the highest degree, searching for his follower. His eyes widen when Nightmare Freddy seems to rise out of the ground. He knew it was the same technique he uses, but damn that was impressive.

Daniel chuckles mentally again as he pulls out an air horn. This'll be good! Nightmare Freddy rears himself up, ready to scare 'Daniel'. Daniel's mouth breaks into a grin as he presses on the air horn's button. Nightmare Freddy lets out the nightmares' iconic shriek and shoots up into the air. He then proceeds to hang on the ceiling like a cat.

Nightmare Freddy looks around frantically, searching for the noise's location. His head snaps to the right as he hears boisterous laughter. His eyes narrow as he sees Daniel on the ground, laughing so hard his chest hurts.

Nightmare Freddy groans, hating that he once again got caught. He slowly detaches himself from the ceiling. "Oh ha ha." Nightmare Freddy glares as Daniel tries to stifle his laughter.

Daniel notices the glare and says "O-Oh come on! I- *ha* It was f-funny! Even the F-Freddles are laughing."

Nightmare Freddy's eyes widen and he looks down at himself. To his shock, he finds that the Freddles ARE laughing! He growls and says "Quit it!" The Freddles don't listen though and continue laughing.

Daniel, his laughter now in check, says "Oh man. That was a good one. Anyways, nice work on the synchronized footsteps. It was clever."

Nightmare Freddy smiles at the praise, despite the fact he lost their little game. "Thanks Daniel."

Daniel nods, knowing that Nightmare Freddy likes the appreciates the praise. He then remembers the time and says "Oh! I need to get back now." Nightmare Freddy nods and allows Daniel to pass into the room.

Daniel quickly hops onto the bed and lays down. He closes his eyes, using his magic to pull himself into his sleeping body. Before he leaves though, he hears a hearty "See ya Daniel!" Daniel smiles. Those nightmares used to treat him just like the animatronics when he first met them. Now though, they are his friends. And he loves that fact.


	43. Chapter 43

**-Staff Room. Time: 4:37 AM-**

The slumbering figure began to twitch minutely. His eyes groggily opened, his mind fogged up. He sat up slowly, his eyes glazed over with sleep. He puts his hands on his face and runs them down it. Almost like magic, his weary appearance is gone, an alert and healthy young man put in its place.

Daniel's blazing red eyes travel along the walls. He then pulls the blankets off of his body. He stands up slowly, testing himself. When he isn't hit with a wave of nausea or dizziness, he smiles. He looks around, his eyes scanning the room. His outwards appearance doesn't change, and yet his eyes are sharp and focused. When Daniel doesn't spot anything, he walks over and grabs his shoes. He slips them on, mentally thanking Nightmare with the ability to get recovered so quickly. Nightmare responds back with an insult, amusingly.

Just as Daniel is finishing tying his shoes, a rush of cold air is felt through the room. Daniel's ears prick up, his senses now on alert. He reaches into his magical reservoirs and grabs hold of a small amount of magic. He keeps it channeled within his shoulders, ready to be released if the need arises.

His looks around, watching for the figure that caused the rush of magic. He circles slowly, his ears pivoting in place, searching for any noise. His eyes never linger in one spot, constantly moving. He continues circling for a while longer, and then stops in the middle of the room.

He looks around, wondering as to where the presence went. Suddenly, his back gets goosebumps. He quickly turns around and is met by a horrific sight. Floating slightly off the ground is a black, skeleton like creature. It has a spindly frame, bones prominent in the joint areas. It has three, tentacle like fingers, each having three stripes on top. His torso was like a rib cage. But perhaps the most prominent feature was the face. It was exactly like Marion's old mask, but it was black and white instead of Marion's white, red, and purple. The mouth was lined with small, razor-sharp teeth. It's mouth was set in a malicious grin. Daniel also noticed that it seemed to emit a bluish glow, wisps of blue smoke flowing around its figure.

Just as Daniel gets ready to approach the creature, a warped song comes on.

 **My grandfather's clock was too large for the shelf.**

 **So it stood ninety years on the floor**

 **It was taller by half than the old man himself**

 **Though it weighed not a pennyweight more**

 **It was bought on the morn of the day that he was born**

 **And was always his treasure and pride**

 **But it stopped, short never to go again**

 **When the old man died**

Daniel shivers involuntarily as the twisted and demonic song washes over him. The song seemed to come from everywhere, and yet Daniel couldn't help but know who is singing it.

 **Ninety years without slumbering**

 **His life seconds numbering**

 **It stopped, short never to go again**

 **When the old man died**

Daniel realized that the song was actually "My Grandfather's Clock". The only difference was the twisted, echoing feel that the creature gave it. This only served to make the song worse.

 **Nineteen years while wondering**

 **HIs life seconds numbering**

 **It stopped, short never to go again**

 **When the young man died**

His ears twitched in response to that part. That wasn't in the original song, he just knew it. His face scrunches up in confusion, wondering what was going on.

 **Nineteen years while running**

 **His life seconds numbering**

 **It stopped, its strings cut clean**

 **When Daniel's head hit the guillotine**

Daniel's eyes widen in response to that last line. The creature has yet to move, and yet it seemed more evil than before. Daniel stares at the figure in shock. Despite his rising fear, Daniel steels himself and straightens himself. "You're Nightmarionne, aren't you?"

The creature doesn't respond, simply grinning at Daniel. Daniel growls. That grin is getting to be annoying. "Answer me!"

The creature once again stays still. Daniel goes to yell again, when he notices something strange. The creature's eyes didn't have the pinpricks of white that he expected. They were completely black, no sign of life in them. Daniel stares for a while more, wondering where the light went.

Suddenly, the creature's head snaps downwards. Daniel jumps back in surprise, not expecting the sudden movement. The creature doesn't move, but Daniel notices something surprising. The eyes had the white in them. It was alive.

Before Daniel can respond, the creature disappears in a cloud of blue smoke. Daniel stares at the spot the creature was in, uncertain how to react.

" **You ok kid?"**

Daniel nearly yells out in surprise when a voice suddenly hits his ears. He looks around, wondering where it came from. His eyes widen when he doesn't see anyone present.

" **In here kid."**

Daniel's eyes widen when he registers where the voice is coming from. " _Nightmare_?"

" **Yes, yes. It's me. Now answer the question."**

Daniel blinks, then remembers the question. " _Oh, right. I'm fine. What was that thing though?_ "

" **That was Nightmarionne, just like you thought. Careful kid, he's getting ready to attack."**

Daniel's already wide eyes widen to the size of saucers. " _Already?! That wasn't long!"_

" **Nightmarionne is random at the best of times. He attacked a minute after his first teaser once."**

Daniel doesn't respond, simply staring into space. His eyes widen again when he realizes something strange. " _Wait. You never reveal this much. What's going on?"_

Nightmare growls in response. " **Don't get used to it. It's just this time, something big will happen. Something bigger than he's ever done before."**

Daniel pauses, unsure how to respond. Eventually, he nods slowly. " _I see. Well, I guess I better prepare."_

" **Damn right you should. If you die, I'll pull you back to earth and punish you."**

Daniel shivers, uncertain if Nightmare can hold that threat. It doesn't matter though. If he dies, everyone else will die. No punishment is worse than his friends dying.

Daniel's eyes narrow, his red orbs once again filled with determination. He will make sure his friends don't die, even if he dies in the process.


	44. Chapter 44

**-Halloween Is Coming-**

Daniel continues to stare at the wall, seemingly lost in his own world. It was confusing.

" **Kid!"**

Daniel jumps when he hears Nightmare's voice again. " _You're still here?"_

" **Of course I am. I ain't leaving this dump of a head for any reason."**

Daniel, as is his nature, couldn't resist a little jab. Even if it was Nightmare. " _You sound like you care about me."_

" **W-What?! Of course not! I am Nightmare, the almighty ruler of the dreamscape. I care for no one!"**

Daniel smirks at the obvious undertone of embarrassment within Nightmare's voice. Daniel chuckles as Nightmare's rant turns into grumbling.

He slowly gets up and walks over to the door. Just as he touches the door knob, another rush of cold air hits him. His sense snap into attention and his body tenses. He quickly turns around, but no one is there. He raises an eyebrow, but his suspicion never leaves.

He opens the door and steps outside. He quickly grabs his tablet and checks the time. When he sees that it was 12:00 AM, his eyes widen. He stares at the screen wondering if something busted it. He pulls out his phone and checks there for confirmation. When his phone also says 12:00 AM, his eyes widen more. But what takes the cake was the date he saw. It said October 31. It was October 2 when he last checked!

Deciding he needs more help, he asks mentally. " _Nightmare. You seeing what I'm seeing?"_

" **Yes. But this doesn't make sense. While Nightmarionne is stronger on Halloween, he can never change the day to Halloween. Something is up here."**

Daniel nods grimly, knowing that something big will come. He slowly makes his way down the hallway, being as cautious as possible. Once he makes it into the dining hall, alarm bells go off in his head. No one was present. Not even on stage.

Daniel checks the time again and finds it to still be 12:00 AM. He puts his phone down again, more alert than ever before.

He slowly slips into the shadows, using the training built up over the past year. He sneaks his way across the room, using any form of darkness as another spot to hide. After traversing the room, he quickly opens the door to the Toys area and slips inside.

Daniel's ears twitch when they register a soft sound, almost like sobbing. Despite his want to help, he knew to be cautious. He silently glides his way down the small hallway and into the office.

He looks around, the sound louder than before. His ears pivot to the right and he looks in that direction. His eyes widen in surprise. There in the corner, seemingly sobbing, was Ted!

Daniel almost rushes forward to ask what's wrong, but something stops him. He knows something is up, and he doesn't want to chance it. Instead of getting close, he sends out a small tendril of shadow energy. Once again, he is thanking Nightmare for these abilities.

The tendril of energy slowly moves forward. It is now within a couple feet of Ted. Daniel's eyes narrow when he sees faint wisps of smoke around the proximity of Ted.

" **Kid."**

Daniel doesn't register Nightmare's voice. He is too focused on the task at hand.

" **Kid! Don't!"**

This time Daniel does register Nightmare's voice, but it is too late. The tendril touches Ted, and Ted convulses violently. Daniel backs up quickly, forgetting about his stealth momentarily.

To his disgust, Ted begins to morph and reshape himself. He begins to grow larger, and his suit gets torn up. His body color begins shifting from light brown to a bright orange. His body also begins to glow an ominous yellow color.

" **Kid! Get out of there!"**

Hearing the urgency in Nightmare's voice, he doesn't think twice. Daniel quickly moves past Ted, running into the Toys' main hallway. Right before he turns the corner, he takes a glance back. He wished he didn't.

Slowly getting up within the office was a glowing, orange version of Nightmare Bonnie.

" **H-Hey there! W-Wanna play w-with some f-fire!"**

Daniel's eyes widen when the orange Nightmare Bonnie lifts his hand and conjures a bright orange flame. He quickly ducks behind the corner, barely avoiding the fireball.

Not wanting to stay near here, he quickly moves forward, blending into the shadows.

He enters the dining hall, his sense on full alert. He looks around, watching for anymore nightmares.

Right as he is about to continue searching, he sees a faint glow. Realizing it is coming from behind him, he turns around. He blanches when he sees an orange glow coming from the doorway into the hall, getting brighter every second.

Needing no further motivation, Daniel slips into the dining hall and quickly tries to find a good spot to hide. Just as he manages to hide in a spare box, Orange Nightmare Bonnie comes around the corner.

The nightmare looks around, confused as to where Daniel could've gone.

" **W-Where are you k-kiddo? I want t-to show you s-something cool!"**

Daniel stares at the glowing nightmare in disgust. He knows that all nightmares are sneaky and accustomed to shadows. The fact this one glows means that it wasn't acting on its own. No, it was being controlled. Or worse, its memories were wiped.

Daniel follows the orange nightmare with just his eyes, staying completely still. Suddenly a raspy female voice calls out.

" **J-J-Jack O' B-B-Bon! W-W-Where are y-y-you?"**

The nightmare, or Jack O' Bonnie, calls back. " **I-I am in the d-dining hall, Jack O-O' Chica! I'll c-come to you!"**

Daniel watches as Jack O' Bonnie moves towards the hallway again, heading off in the direction of the office. Daniel breathes a sigh of relief and slides out of his box silently.

He glances around for any more dangers. Content that he is safe for now, he moves quietly across the dining hall.

He reaches his destination in a few moments. Daniel peers inside Kid's Cove, seeing if anyone is present. He doesn't notice anyone, but he does register a faint noise. It sounded like static.

Making sure not to be taken by surprise, he glides into the room, his feet making zero sound. He quickly goes to a corner of the room, looking for the source of the static noise.

Just as he begins to think it was his imagination, he notices a small movement in his peripheral vision.

Snapping his gaze over to where he saw the movement, he stares. Watching for anymore movement. After a few moments of nothing, Daniel almost looks away to soon. Just before he does though, he sees something. A gleam of metal seemed to appear from the darkness, illuminated briefly by the bright lights in the dining hall.

Wait, bright lights? Looking out into the dining hall in confusion, his face pales in fear. Walking into the dining hall was not only Jack O' Bonnie, but also who he assumed was Jack O' Chica. Deciding that being caught in a small room that could be illuminated easily, he maneuvers back to the door quickly.

Just as he reaches the door, he sees another flash of metal. Quickly freezing as to not be seen, he glances back with his eyes. Despite his wanting otherwise, his eyes widen in surprise and slight fear. Hanging on the ceiling was a beaten, mangled version of Vixey. Not only that, but she also had razor sharp claws and the sunken eyes that most nightmares have.

Not wanting to spend anymore time in that confined room, he makes his way out of the room. He moves silently, making sure none of the nightmares can see him. Carefully avoiding the glowing nightmares' light, he makes his way to the stage. He hides in the corner of that stage, content with his spot for now.

" **Kid. Look to your left."**

Despite being startled by Nightmare's sudden voice, he looks anyways. His eyes widen when he sees a door with an EXIT sign on it. " _An exit? That wasn't there before."_

" **No it wasn't. But that is your ticket out. Hurry over quickly!"**

Trusting Nightmare's knowledge, he moves forwards quickly. He reaches the door and grabs the handle. He turns the handle, but stops instinctively. He turns around and sees Nightmare Vixey, or Mangle, rushing towards him. He pales in fear and quickly opens the door. Just as Nightmare Mangle reaches the door, he shuts the door in her face.

He breathes out a sigh of relief and turns around. What he sees makes him freeze in shock. The area was completely black, no features anywhere. The only thing he could see was another door a small distance away.

" _Nightmare. What is this place."_

" **I was afraid of this. Nightmarionne is going full out. You'll need to use those stealth skills of your for this."**

Daniel raises an eyebrow, the knot in his stomach growing. " _Why do I need my stealth skills? I escaped the nightmares, didn't I?"_

Somehow, despite not being able to see him, Daniel knows that Nightmare shook his head.

" **If you think you won just like that, then you are more naive than I thought."**

Daniel frowns, but doesn't respond to the supposed insult. " _So then what do I do?"_

" **Go to the other door. You need to start the next night."**

Daniel's eyes widen. " _The next night?!"_

Nightmare nods.

" **Yes. This is only the first night."**

Daniel pales in fear. He had hoped to leave theses games behind him when he came back. Obviously though, that was too much to hope for.

Daniel sighs and begins making his way to the door. He stops in front of the door, not sure why he won't open it.

" **You ready kid?"**

" _Yeah. As ready as I'll ever be."_

" **Then let's go."**

Daniel nods grimly. He reaches out his hand to the door knob. He twists it slowly until it doesn't move anymore. He breathes deeply, then opens the door. Only one thought goes through his head as he steps inside. " _This is going to be a nightmare."_


	45. Chapter 45

**-Night 2-**

Daniel looks around in wonder as he steps into a new location. This location was run down with streamers and debris everywhere. Looking around, he notices that he appeared to be in the entrance. There was a reception and check-in desk to his right, the door to the rest of the building in front of him.

" **Ugh. This place."**

Daniel's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. " _You know this place?"_

" **Regrettably. Some kid and his friends decided to start dabbing into Freddy's mysteries and I had to punish them. This is a nightmare location."**

One of Daniel's eyebrows lower in confusion. " _Nightmare location?"_

" **Ugh. You ask too many questions. A nightmare location is an illusion we nightmares use to scare. Now no more questions. I ain't answering anymore."**

Daniel nods, knowing that Nightmare is already being lenient. He know looks around the room he entered. Due to a haze, no doubt made by Nightmarionne, he couldn't see more than about 30 ft in front of himself.

Despite this restriction, he knew the room was large. There was the edges of what he assumes is a stage to his left and another doorway to his right. The whole room is littered with tables, chairs, party items and equipment. He also notices a sign in front of him. "Fredbear and Friends Dining"

Daniel looks around a few more times before going into the area to his right, not wanting to venture into the mist just yet.

After passing the doorway he finds himself in a long hallway. The mist once again impares his vision, and there was a vent on the ceiling around the same area where the mist starts. Glancing to his right he notices two doors. One was labeled "Maintenance" and the other "Janitor".

After looking around he decides to make his way down the hallway. He is about 7 ft from the vent when suddenly…

" **Stop!"**

Daniel freezes in his tracks as Nightmare suddenly yells in his mind. " _What's wrong?"_

" **Those wires in the vent. You see them?"**

Daniel glances up at the vent he was about to pass under. Interestingly enough, there were wires hanging from the vent. " _Yeah, I see them. But what's the big deal?"_

" **Don't be daft. Wires don't just hang from vents like that, even in run down places."**

Daniel's face stares blankly ahead, when he suddenly realizes the problem. " _Wait. So if they aren't there 'cause of the building, then why are they there?"_

" **This is what I need to tell you. Avoid vents with wires. Mangle will be inside."**

Daniel's eyes widen exponentially. " _W-What?! What do you mean Mangle will be inside?!"_ When Daniel doesn't receive a response, he knows that Nightmare is done talking.

Taking what Nightmare said to heart, Daniel cautiously maneuvers around the vent opening. As he is passing by, he notices that the tip of a jaw could be seen in the vent, pointed in the direction he was passing. Daniel grimaces at what he just avoided.

After making his way past the vent, Daniel continues along the hallway. Once he reaches the end he finds a security office. The office had two sliding doors, just like his office. He notices grimly though, that the door he entered appears to be jammed. He also finds a closed vent behind the security desk. He takes a mental note to keep an eye on that.

Suddenly, a loud ringing is heard throughout the diner. Daniel jumps in surprise, but quickly locates the source. An old style phone, just like the one at his office, is ringing. Cautious at first, he decides to answer it.

"Hello?" Daniel says slowly.

" _Hello. My name is Fredrick Fazbear, owner of Fredbear and Friends Family Diner. I sent this recording as help for your first night."_

Daniel's eyebrows furrow as he listens to the recording. He knew this place was made by nightmares, so why did it have rules?

" _So. My first tip is this. There is a tablet next to this phone that holds all of your essentials. This tablet will hold the time, camera system, and any ranged operations that can't be done physically."_

Daniel looks down and does indeed find a tablet next to the phone. He picks it up and tries to turn in on, but he can't find a power button. He keeps searching, his frustration growing.

" _Now an important thing about this tablet. Due to the company not wanting access to security and mechanical devices to be stolen, we made a special boot up process. Around the diner you will find special wall devices, like the one to your right."_

Daniel glances over, confirming the device's existence.

" _To use the tablet, you'll need to put it on top of the 'shelf'. This will power up the tablet and allow you to use all of its features."_

Daniel does as was told and puts the tablet on the "shelf". The second the tablet is in place, its screen lights up and shows a camera system.

" _Now the camera system should be obvious. The more complicated things are the ranged mechanical devices installed into certain cameras. The first one is the automatic repair system. This can be used if the place loses power or any wiring is damaged in the maintenance room."_

Daniel switches over to the maintenance camera. He notices that room is a small rectangle, switch boxes on the right side of the room. However, the most important feature, was the large door with EXIT on the top.

Daniel's eyes widen as he sees the door. " _That's the exit! That must be where I need to go!."_ However, the next few words of the call dampen his spirits."

" _Now, if the automatic system doesn't work, you'll need to repair it. In order to do this you'll need to head to my office on the other side of the pizzeria. There, you will find the maintenance room key on my desk."_

Daniel grimly remembers the mist filled room he avoided. Now it seemed that he'll have to traverse it.

" _And that should do it. Oh! Before I go you should know something. Two of the animatronics have been acting strangely. There have even been reports of them roaming the place at night. If this happens, you should be fine if you stay out of sight. Alright, good luck."_

The recording shuts off after that. Daniel stares at the phone a little longer. After a few short moments he grabs the tablet and turns to leave.

Right as he is about to leave though, he notices something that chills his blood. A dull, yellow light was leaking into the room, getting stronger every second. Daniel looks around frantically, trying to find somewhere to hide. He turns around and sees the desk. He looks again and sees a tarp. He knows what to do.

Ten minutes. Ten minutes he's been under this desk. Ten minutes and that light has yet to leave. Daniel peeks around the little cove he made under the desk. Turns out there was a little outcrop in the back of the desk so the desk completely blocked him from sight. The tarp is still illuminated by that ominous gold glow. He frowns, his annoyance growing with each passing minute.

After a few more minutes he checks again. It's still there! Almost crying out in frustration, his features soften when he considers a possibility. He has Nightmare's abilities, and he should be able to run away. Maybe if he… yeah. He knows what to do.

Daniel crawls forward out of his little cove slowly. He is now directly under the desk, the glowing tarp in front of him. He takes a deep breath, preparing himself for what he is about to do. His eyes narrow in determination, ready to take Jack O' Bonnie head on.

He pulls back the tarp and lunges at the glow. He kicks and punches, hoping to get the glowing nightmare down quickly.

" **Kid!"**

Daniel stops punching instinctively. " _Um. Yes?"_

" **What are you doing."**

Daniel raises an eyebrow " _I am fighting Jack O' Bo-"_

Daniel's words are caught in his mouth as he looks down. Jack O' Bonnie wasn't underneath him. It was a lamp. He attacked a lamp.

Blushing wildly in embarrassment, Daniel quickly gets up. He coughs few times as Nightmare laughs loudly in his head.

" **BWA HA HA HA! Y-You attacked a lamp! A f-fucking lamp!"**

Daniel's eyebrows furrow at that last part. " _Language."_

" **Oh shut it."** Despite Daniel's obvious annoying of Nightmare, he could still hear the monstrous bear laughing wildly in his head.

Shaking his head, Daniel steps over the lamp and looks down the hallway. The mist is still there, but the hallway seemed clear. He begins walking down, taking note that the wires in the vent are gone.

Right before he reaches the dining hall, Daniel sees a shelf. Deciding to do a quick check, Daniel takes the tablet and puts it on the wall device. After it powers up, Daniel looks around the diner.

He doesn't see anyone just yet, but he could see a faint yellow glow in the back most room. He decides to check that room frequently.

After doing his check, Daniel takes down the tablet and continues into the dining hall. He walks forward, watching the mist carefully for any surprises. He passes by the stage, but he doesn't look inside. He wants to get done as soon as possible so he won't be exploring.

After a few, agonizingly short moments Daniel sees a doorway. He notices another to his right, but the security cams showed that the door in front of him is the door he needs to enter. He also notices a shelf right next to the door.

Putting the tablet down, he checks once again. He switches cameras until he reaches the back room. What he sees, however chills him to the bone. Or more like, what he doesn't see.

The glow that was present previously is now gone. Panicking slightly, Daniel rapidly begins checking the cameras. Once he reaches what is dubbed the "East Hall", he finds his target. Jack O' Bonnie and Jack O' Chica are present in the location. Jack O' Chica is heading to the office, while Jack O' Bonnie is… heading straight into the dining room.

His panic rising, Daniel quickly turns around. He could see a faint glow in the mist, gradually getting larger and stronger. Knowing what will come this time, he quickly picks up the tablet and runs into the next room.

He enters another large room, but narrower. There is a dining area to his right, along with a stage. That direction also brought him to the back room.

Ignoring that direction for now, Daniel takes a left into another doorway. He heads down the hallway, running as fast as he can. He reaches the end and sees the manager office. Taking a glance back, Daniel sees the glow again. His eyes widen and he quickly opens the door, heading inside.

And closes the door behind, breathing out a sigh of relief. He moves forward and reaches the desk. He sees the key and is about to grab it, when he hears a horrific noise.

 _*Clank* *Clank*_

He heard that noise too many times to know what is coming. He looks around, and decides to hide in the large cabinet on the left wall. He opens the cabinet doors and gets inside, right as the manager office door slams open.

Daniel watches kneels down, knowing that looking would only serve to get him caught. He instead watches the intensity of the bright glow in the office. He can see it getting duller and brighter, signifying that Jack O' Bonnie is moving around the room.

He almost got caught once when the glow seemed to intensify immensely. Thinking that a Jack O' Bonnie was right outside the door, he stilled completely. This saved his life as a few seconds later he hear…

" **Hm. I-I thought I-I saw s-someone moving i-in there. G-Guess not."**

He stays motionless as Jack O' Bonnie moves out the room, his metallic feet making soft clanks as he walks. Daniel waits a few more minutes before moving again. Satisfied that Jack O' Bonnie was truly gone, Daniel slowly gets out of the cabinet.

Daniel cautiously moves around, careful not to make any noise. Deciding that he wasted enough time, he quickly grabs the key and blends into the shadows. He makes it into the dining hall when he sees his next challenge. A previously closed vent over the entrance to the hall was now open. What's worse is that he could see wires hanging out, and even Mangle's deformed snout. This meant that Nightmare Mangle could see anyone trying to sneak around her. He curses lightly under his breath, ignoring Nightmare's " **language."** He needs another way around

Daniel looks around, wondering how he would get to the maintenance room now. That was when he remembers that the office had a second door, leading to a hallway. Now if that hallway connected to the dining hall, then he could get back.

Goal in mind, Daniel quickly back tracks to the other door he saw. He looks inside and is happy to see a short hallway, a corner turn going right. He quickly moves down the hall and turns the corner, the office at the end. Deciding to forget stealth in favor of speed, Daniel shoots off.

Using his enhanced speed, he quickly reaches the maintenance door without anymore trouble. Quickly pulling out the key, he puts it in the lock and turns. Right as he opens the door though, a loud " **T-T-There he i-i-is!"**

Daniel jumps in surprise and looks behind him. He could make out the silhouette of the Jack O's in the mist. His eyes widen when he sees the moving rapidly towards him. Deciding not to gawk, Daniel quickly opens the door and goes inside.

He slams the door behind him, locking it in the process. He steps back in relief, and slumps against the wall. He slides his hand down his face, his eyes showing his exhaustion. "I didn't expect this to be so tiring."

Suddenly, a loud bang is heard in the room. Daniel jumps as the maintenance door begins to shake, something banging it from outside. Knowing that his time is running out, Daniel quickly makes his way to the exit door. He takes one glance behind, not knowing why. He then turns back and enters through the door, ending the night. For now.


	46. Chapter 46

**-Night 3-**

The entrance to the horror filled restaurant slowly creaks opens. Daniel sighs as the door closes behind him. "Time for another night."

Deciding not to waste any time, Daniel quickly begins making his way to the office. Having no troubles getting there, Daniel is able to reach it in less than a minute.

Once Daniel enters, he sits down on the chair and turns on the next recording.

" _Hello again! I see you did well on Night 2! Now tonight shouldn't be much different for you. Simply sit back and watch the pizzeria._

 _Now, there are some things that I want to say. The first being rumors of ghosts in the establishment. Some of them even say they see something akin to a brown Fredbear in the hallways. They say he just stands there, and if you get too close, he screeches._

 _Now I personally dismiss these rumors. Never once have I seen this "Freddy" ghost. Anyways, the second thing I wanted to mention was the increase of mist in the surrounding areas. Due to something at sea, more mist is rolling in, stronger than ever. If this keeps up, the nights might have large layers of mist. If this gets to be an issue, I have a solution._

 _In the back room we managed to get a high-powered flashlight. This'll let you penetrate the mist with ease, if it gets to be a problem. Now be sure to never shine this in someone's eyes. The light is very strong and will easily blind them._

 _Finally, I wanted to tell you to keep an eye out on our Balloon Boy. Now he normally just hands out balloons to kids who get nearby, but recently he has been getting unresponsive. I want you to take a look at him in the second dining hall and see if you can find the problem._

 _Anyways, this'll be the last of the recordings I'll give. I'll give you your assignments in the staff room over by my office from now on. That is all for now. Good night."_

The recording shuts down, leaving a grim faced Daniel behind. He was sorting through the information, finding anything useful.

Ever since he came to Freddy's, and even before hand, Daniel knew to never dismiss rumors easily. This Freddy ghost rumor may very well be real, even more so since this is a nightmare's doing.

Next was the flashlight. Now while it could lead the nightmare's to him, it could also be very useful. The manager said to not shine it in someone's eyes, and he'll do exactly what he was told NOT to do.

Finally was the Balloon Boy. If this one was anything like his, then he should be able to find it easily. The trouble was with why it was important. If he had to guess, then either this BB will be an adversary, or an objective. Maybe both.

Deciding that his analysis was complete for now, Daniel quickly pulls out the tablet. He puts it on the shelf next to the desk and looks at the screen. His eyebrow rises in surprise at what he sees.

The screen was normal, but a list of "tasks" was in the top right corner, each "task" having a little box. Daniel examined them closely.

The first task was to simply get the flashlight from the back room. Simple enough.

The other task was to find and repair Balloon Boy in the Fredbear dining hall. Daniel assumed this way the narrower dining hall he saw yesterday since the manager said BB was in the second dining hall.

Daniel looked under the tasks and saw something that made him groan. The final task was to find the exit, but it was grayed out. It said he needed to complete the other tasks first.

Knowing that he had little choice, Daniel got up and began his search. The first thing he wanted to do was get that flashlight. He needed some extra protection.

Daniel moved silently down the right hallway, wanting to get to the back room as fast as possible. He glances curiously at the barred off door at the end of the hallway, but ultimately ignores it.

Daniel stops at the entrance to the dining hall. He looks around, noting the vents that seem located over every entrance and exit. He glances up and sees one on the ceiling in front of the doorway he is in, but thankfully it is closed.

Finding no glows from the mist, Daniel deems it safe. He passes another doorway he has yet to enter and continues to the dining hall he found during the last night.

Now entering the dining hall, Daniel begins his way to the back room. He finds no trouble along the way, but he does take note of the stage to his right.

Daniel quickly reaches the end of the dining room, finding a small doorway leading into a hallway. He does a quick check for vents, and after finding them closed he continues.

Nothing much else of interest happens as Daniel grabs the flashlight, but he does get quite spooked by the Marion-esque robot hanging on the ceiling.

Finding nothing else of interest, Daniel leaves the back room and enters the Fredbear dining hall. He spies a shelf close to his current position and quickly puts the tablet down for a quick check.

He was able to find the Jack O's within the other dining room, searching by the office. He smiles at the opportunity presented. If they were over there, he should have some time to look at BB.

Daniel takes the tablet off the shelf and continues walking. Deciding that the stage is the best place to start, Daniel makes his way over. The stage wasn't anything impressive. It was a simple half-circle wood stage with a red curtain surrounding it.

Deciding that he's stared long enough, Daniel makes his way to the steps on the side and goes up. He pushes the curtain aside and frowns at the pitch blackness. As he wonders how he'll search, his hand brushes over the flashlight.

Pulling out the flashlight, Daniel switches it on. And it is BRIGHT. Not like "Wow the light can be seen in the lamp light" bright but more like "I am staring at the sun and it hurts" bright. Daniel has to squint almost to the point of shutting his eyes just to see. He guesses it was never meant for simple searching.

The flashlight does its job though as Daniel finds what he is searching for. Next to a slightly deformed and skinny Golden Freddy-looking animatronic is BB. This BB has a black and gold color palette, but is basically the same as his BB.

Daniel walks quickly to the BB and kneels down. He begins examining BB for any damage.

Ever since he went on his year-long trip, he has been using many different skills. One of which is being used now. He learned some basic and intermediate engineering skills from Vincent after they healed him.

After a few moments of examining, Daniel is able to determine the problem. Inside BB's control panel a few wires had gotten loose. He quickly puts them together, and instantly regrets it. The wires let off a large spark, shocking Daniel right hand.

Daniel yelps as the spark hits his hand. He tries moving the hand, put it doesn't do more than twitch. Daniel's eyes widen in shock. He knows that despite the size, that spark shouldn't have done so much damage.

Sending a quick message to Nightmare about the problem, Daniel continues his work more carefully this time. The work is painstakingly slow since he can't use his right hand, but he manages.

After he puts the last wire back, Daniel gets up and sighs. He breathes slightly heavier, his eyes drooping. The sickness he recently recovered from along with this adventure is exhausting him. He wouldn't be surprised if he starts running on adrenaline soon.

After spending a few moments of rest, Daniel walks out of the stage. He almost sighs in relief when the flashlight is turned off and he can see normally again. Taking a quick scan of the dining hall, and finding no angry nightmares, Daniel goes back to the shelf he used.

He puts the tablet on the shelf and checks the tasks. He smiles in relief when he sees that all he needs to do is exit.

Daniel switches off the tablet and begins making his way to the maintenance room. By a stroke of luck none of the animatronics are in his way. Daniel makes his way to the room with no trouble.

Just as Daniel goes to open the door, Daniel spots something out of the corner of his eye. He isn't sure what triggered him to look that direction. Maybe it was just that something was differently colored than the surrounding, or maybe just some danger sense going off.

No matter the reason, Daniel quickly looks at where he was movement. His breath catches at what he sees.

First was what looked like a nightmare BB in a monster like pose. Claws at the ready in front of him, razor sharp teeth bared as his mouth hangs open. The only relief Daniel had was that BB wasn't moving.

Secondly was what seemed to be Freddy at the end of the hall. Its eyes were completely black, and its 'fur' was darkened and sooty. Daniel stares a few seconds before his mind registers the link between this being and the call.

Daniel would've continues staring for a bit longer, were it not for the sudden scraping noise in front of him. His eyes snap downwards and Daniel blanches. Nightmare BB had moved, very quickly it seemed. He was now no more than 10 feet in front of him, his clawed hands scratching the wall. The curious thing though, was the fact that BB was once again not moving.

Deciding he's seen enough, Daniel quickly opens the door and shuts it. Not a moment too soon either as just a second later a loud bang hits Daniel's ear drums. He jumps back in shock and fear, wondering what just hit the door. That was when he saw the claw. A peach colored claw was sticking through the small crack on the bottom of the door, once again frozen.

Daniel just backs away slowly, and then quickly goes through the exit. He slams the door behind him, sliding down to the ground as his heart pounds. He doesn't want to think about how close he was to death there.

Daniel continues to sit there, letting the darkness envelope him like a blanket. He can't help as his eyes close slowly, his recently hidden exhaustion taking over. It would be so simple to just fall down and rest, let his weary body have a break. And he proceeds to do just that.

* * *

Deep within Daniel's mind, a black monstrosity smiles warmly as his host falls asleep. "That boy really is something. Determination like that is hard to come by. If only I could tell him how much he's made me proud" The monster glances upwards bitterly at the massive chains running across the sky-high ceiling, seen only from his 'throne'. And for just a second, the chains could be seen on him too.


	47. Chapter 47

**-Night 4-**

A loud yawn is heard throughout the void as Daniel wakes up. He rubs his eyes gingerly, trying to rid himself of sleep. He blinks a couple of times, then shoots up.

"Where am I?!" Daniel looks around in a panic before everything rushes back to him. Nightmarionne, Nightmare's odd attitude, the diner.

Daniel blinks a few times, then gets up slowly. His legs wobble slightly from non-use, but he is able to stand. He takes a few cautious steps, then makes his way to the door. Before he leaves though, he sees something strange.

In the far distance of the darkness, a faint five is seen. Daniel squints to try and get a better look, and is surprised to see the five having red and white coloring. Almost like a candy cane, or a circus big top.

He shakes his head though, finding no semblance in the object. Daniel turns back around to the door and opens it, starting the fourth night.

Daniel looks around cautiously, keeping an eye out for the animatronics. He decides that he has waited long enough and summons his fox parts. These will help quite a bit with hearing and seeing in the dark. He pats his cloak's pockets for reassurance in his tablet's and the flashlight presence.

Wasting no time, Daniel quickly goes over to the closest shelf. He puts the tablet down and looks at what needs to be done tonight. He raises an eyebrow though when he sees that the only thing he needs to do, is wake… the... Puppet.

Daniel stares in disbelief at what he has to do. He saw the puppet hanging from the ceiling before, but he didn't think anything of it. But now he knows without a doubt that something significant is going to happen with this puppet.

That's when he realizes another problem. How was he supposed to 'wake up' this puppet? The only thing he could think of was the lack of music, since that's what woke up Marion. But this place has no music.

Daniel keeps racking his brain for answers when he hears something. No clanking, no scratching, no banging. This was just... there. There wasn't any way to explain it. It seemed to be just outside Daniel's perception, just enough in range that he knows it's there.

Daniel looks around, wondering what he was hearing, if anything at all. He takes a few cautious steps forward, glad to find that the sound was becoming perceptible. He enters the dining hall when he registers the sound.

 **Ninety years without slumbering**

 **His life seconds numbering**

 **It stopped, short never to go again**

 **When the old man died**

There was no mistaking it. It was Marion's music box. Daniel strains his ears, trying to find where the music was coming from. After a few moments of just listening, he is able to pinpoint where the sound is coming from. He turns slightly to the left, eyeing the doorway he used the first night here to get in the office.

Daniel begins to make his way to the hallway, his ears straining for any foreign noise. He doesn't allow himself any relaxation, keeping his guard up at all times. He makes it the doorway when he sees the source of the sound.

The ghost Freddy was standing there, staring. But what caught his attention was what the ghost Freddy was holding. On top of one upraised paw was a music box, playing its soft music.

Daniel looks at the music box, then to ghost Freddy, then back again. He takes one step forward, then freezes when he sees the ghost twitch. That's when he remembers what the call said.

 _They say it just stands there, staring. Some even say if you get to close it'll screech._

Screeches, i.e. death. Daniel's been at Freddy's long enough to know what a screech really means. He glares at the Freddy, not liking this predicament. Knowing his has no choice though, Daniel decides to his safest tactic.

Using just the barest amount needed, Daniel summons up a single tendril of energy. He guides it forward slowly, cautious to keep the Freddy from reacting. He flinches slightly when he sees the ghost twitch again, but ultimately doesn't move.

After a few painstakingly slow moments, Daniel is able to get the music box from the ghost's hand. Daniel holds the music box close, finding some relief in the melody it plays. He looks up from the music box and his eyes widen when he finds the ghost gone.

He looks around for a few moments, wondering where the ghost went. When his search ends fruitlessly, he decides to continue on. He turns around and starts sneaking to the puppet.

* * *

Daniel turns the corner to the puppet. He glances back in worry, his mind working in high gear. He doesn't like how quiet it is right now. He knows something big is coming, and he doesn't like it.

Pushing the dark thoughts away, Daniel looks back to the puppet. Looking down at the music box, he begins wondering what to do now. As he begins thinking, he notices a pedestal next to the puppet. Deciding he has no better ideas, he puts the music box on the pedestal.

Only just a few seconds after setting the music box down, Daniel begins to hear gears. His ears swivel back and forth, each one locating the locations of the gears. That's when he notices the tracks on the ceiling. He follows them out to the dining hall, seeing them turn at the entrance to the dining hall.

He turns back, his curiosity somewhat sated, and nearly screams in surprise. The puppet had begun moving forward, and it was practically in Daniel's face when he turned around.

Daniel quickly scramble to the side, not wanting to get run over by the mechanical marionette. He watches as it is pulled along by the strings holding it up. A true puppet.

The puppet continues on the path Daniel saw previously before turning around the corner. Daniel quickly picks up his pace to keep up with it.

Daniel turns the corner himself and catches a glimpse of the puppet turning the corner he took to find the Freddy ghost. He jogs towards the corner, curiosity at its peak. He freezes though when a familiar feeling rushes past him. Cold air.

He shivers involuntarily as the air hits him. He knows what it means at this point and knows nothing good will come. He shivers again, more so for himself than warmth.

Daniel begins moving forwards more cautiously this time, not wanting to get caught off guard. He stops at the corner and peeks around the wall, trying to catch a glimpse of what was beyond the wall.

His eyebrows rise in surprise when he simply finds the exit door. Deciding to still be cautious, Daniel moves carefully. When nothing happens when he reaches the door, he drops his guard slightly. He looks up at the exit door, finding some odd comfort in the solitary word. He looks down again at the door knob, and turns.

The door opens without a hitch, leading back into the familiar blackness that Daniel has sadly become accompanied with. He steps back into the void, the door shutting softly behind him.

Daniel looks around, almost expecting something unexpected to happen. That night was simply too easy, too simple to be the end. When nothing happens though, he begins to have doubts.

" **Kid."**

Daniel jumps at the sudden intrusion of his thoughts " _Don't do that! You scare me so badly when you do that!"_

" **No time for that. I have something important to tell you."**

Daniel raises an eyebrow. " _What is it?"_

" **I heard your thoughts, and I agree. That was too easy. But I've seen this before. Nightmarionne is preparing something big. Be ready for the next night, it won't be pleasant."**

Daniel smiles grimly. " _When is it ever pleasant?"_

Nightmare chuckles at that, much to Daniel's surprise. " **You got that right. But, just be ready. I ain't about to lose another."**

Daniel's surprise keeps rising, wondering what Nightmare is saying. He is about to ask when another blast of cold air hits Daniel. This time though, Daniel receives a clear message.

The end is coming, and you better be ready.


	48. Chapter 48

**-Night 5-**

Nothing gets someone more nervous or excited than an upcoming conflict. Daniel, however, just felt grim determination. He was going to end these silly games, no matter what happens. Taking a deep breath, Daniel opens the door and once again enters the nightmarish diner.

What meets Daniel isn't what he expected. The diner was silent, eerily silent. Daniel could swear he could hear his heart beating. Despite this silence, Daniel knew not all was right. A heavy presence could be felt, weighing down on Daniel.

He growls lowly in annoyance at the force. He knew this would impair him later. He takes a step forward, and almost falls to the ground. His eyes widen and his teeth clench as gravity seems to intensify. He pushes himself back upright with some significant effort.

This could only be the work of Nightmarionne. No one else had the magical abilities to exert this amount of force, except for Nightmare himself. Daniel grunts as he takes another step, the gravity seeming to lower slightly. He looks forwards, watching in curiosity as reddish waves seemed to streak downwards constantly. He knew this was a visualization effect of the increased gravity.

He takes another step, feeling the gravity lower again. He could now stand somewhat upright, but not completely. Daniel's breaths come in short bursts, the heaviness of the air already exhausting his reserves.

Daniel glances around, trying to find any sort of source that Nightmarionne put down. These spells typically lasted longer if given a source, a separate entity or object that could house the magical energy.

After a few moments of searching, he finds his source. On top of the entrance desk was what appeared to be a taser. Bluish smoke flowed around it and it buzzed with magic.

Daniel, target in sight, increases his efforts. He takes a step towards the taser, and nearly falls again. The gravity increased exponentially from just one step. Daniel's right eye closes, the energy needed to keep it open beyond him. His left eye is half opened, just enough for him to see.

Grunting with the effort, Daniel fights back what has to be 5x the normal gravity. Any other person would die almost instantly due to the pressure. Daniel could withstand it because of his magic, but not for much longer.

Daniel stands up once again, and looks forwards. His spirit sinks when he sees that he has at least another three steps before he could reach the taser. From what he could tell from the other steps, that would reach up to at least 20x Earth's gravity. He would be crushed almost instantly!

" **Not if you use THAT."**

Used to Nightmare's sudden intrusions on his thoughts, Daniel simply grimaces at the idea. " _I'd rather not. It is wild and I still have yet to control its power fully."_

" **But you also have no other options. Think, kit."**

" _I know that, but it-"_ Daniel blinks, thinking back on what Nightmare said. " _Did you just call me 'kit'?"_

Nightmare seems undisturbed by the notion though. " **Yeah. What about it?"**

Daniel blinks again. " _You know a kit is a baby FOX, right?"_

" **Yeah."**

" _And I am HUMAN."_

" **Yeah."**

" _I am not a fox, or a baby."_

" **Yeah. And?"**

Daniel blinks multiple times, his face the perfect form of absolute confusion. " _You know what, forget it. I don't want to know."_

Daniel growls when he hears Nightmare chuckling, but the amusement quickly dies down. Daniel knows what he has to do to reach the taser. He could just go the other direction, but he knew that taser is of some importance. Why would Nightmarionne put such a deadly enchantment otherwise?

Closing his eyes in concentration, Daniel tries pulling on his magical reserves. After a few short moments, he hits a mental barrier, one put up through fear. And he could remember quite vividly why it was put up.

* * *

 _Daniel looks around the clearing that Marion decided to use for training. He rubs his sore behind while at it, grimacing slightly. "I still don't get why we need to travel so much just for training. Couldn't we have just stayed back at home for it?"_

 _Marion shakes his head. "No Daniel, we couldn't. Nightmare is an extremely influential being and he could easily take over others if you tried using his powers in a populated area."_

 _Daniel frowns, but he does see the point. No need giving everyone nightmares. He sighs, then looks around again as he asks his next question. "Well, what are making me work on now?"_

 _Seeing that Daniel attention is elsewhere, Marion decides to reveal the big surprise. "I will teach you how to access the reserves that Nightmare gave you by making you his host."_

 _Daniel nods, absentmindedly pulling on his hair. He looks at one of his bangs and frowns. He misses his brown, flaming hair. This hair color is just so dull to him, even if he could see some brown coming back. "Alright. How do we do that?"_

 _Marion claps his hands, a gesture that Daniel found he uses when ready to explain something important. "Well, you need to dive deep into your reserves. And I mean DEEP. Down to the bottom. Tell me when you hit some resistance._

 _Daniel nods, and closes his eyes. He then begins mentally traversing his reserves, going as far down as possible. He continues on for a few moments before he seems to reach some sort of wall. He tries hitting a few times, but it doesn't budge._

 _Making his way back up, Daniel opens his eyes. "There was some sort of wall I hit. It just seemed like a black mass of energy that I couldn't pass."_

 _Marion nods, expecting as much. He then looks at Daniel, his eyes showing how serious he is. "I expected that, but this part will be much more harder. I need to use your own energy and slam into that wall as hard as possible. I want you to shatter it. Not crack or break, shatter."_

 _Daniel nods nervously, slightly disturbed by the tone Marion used. He ignores it though and simply dives back into his reserves. He heads deep into the pool of energy, looking for the swirling barrier._

 _After a short while, Daniel finds the barrie again. He stares at it in slight awe. The barrier was obviously quite powerful. So much so that Daniel could almost see the energy waves it emitted, something not done normally._

 _Daniel once again grows nervous at the idea of trying to break this barrier. And he knew only one thing that could destroy it. He channels the energy surrounding him into his mental body, preparing himself for his attack._

 _After half his reserves have been depleted, he begins creating the attack. He cups his hands, about a basketball's width apart. He then grunts in exertion as he channels the energy he absorbed into the area between his hands. A blue spark appears, then turns into a small flame. It begins growing in size rapidly, already the size of a baseball. Daniel grunts again as he pours more energy into the fire._

 _After a few more moments, Daniel now holds a blazing blue flame. Foxfire. His ears twitch in excitement at the prospect of finally being able to use this attack. He then looks at the barrier again, almost glaring at it. He then pulls his arms back, as if pitching something. Then with a loud roar he sends the flame flying forward, rocketing towards the barrier. And when the flame hits, Daniel almost is blinded by the result._

 _The flame hits the barrier and explodes violently in a massive blue explosion. Daniel puts his arms in front of him to try and absorb some of the force. He begins getting pushed back as another explosion goes off, this one a much darker blue than before._

 _After the winds pass, Daniel looks up again. His heart skips a beat at what he sees, his ears falling flat against his head. A looming darkness was beginning to seep into his reserves, slowly consuming his energy. Daniel turns to run away, when he sees it._

 _Only a few feet away was Nightmare. That damned black bear. Nightmare didn't attack though, simply glaring at Daniel. Daniel grimaces slightly at the expression, but doesn't let it hinder him. He goes to move, but is shocked to find that he can't._

 _He begins squirming, trying to break free. That was when he heard it. A soft whispering starts up, seeming to come from everywhere. Daniel glances back again and blanches. The darkness was almost on him. And Daniel did what any other person would do. He screamed. He never heard Marion's shouts of worry._

* * *

What happened next could only be described as a massacre on Marion. Daniel, completely consumed by Nightmare's energy, quickly took him down. It took everything Marion had to restrain Nightmare again.

Daniel shakes his head to rid himself of the dark thoughts. He couldn't let something like that get to him. Not when he needed to use it to succeed. Daniel frowns, then closes his eyes again.

He opens them mentally inside his reserves, once again surrounded by the swirling white and blue of his energy. He moves forwards, quickly reaching the darkness that once consumed him. He stares at it once more, somehow feeling much more calm than he thought he would be.

Without any delay, Daniel begins channeling the energy it much larger quantities than he has ever before. He grunts, then cries out in pain as the foreign energy rushes into his energy coils. He grimaces, trying to control the energy. He cries out again, then stops.

Daniel breathes heavily, the energy taking its toll on him. He opens on eye slowly, then the other, and gasps in amazement.

His body had transformed from the energy. His sharpened fingernails were actual claws now, and his skin was a deep gray. A deep red light seemed to curl around his body, moving in a sporadic, yet focused movement.

His tail twitched, then… a second one? Daniel looks back, and finds to his amusement nine fox tails swaying gently behind him. "Man, I might as well have Kurama in me, not Nightmare."

" **Am I not good enough for you?"**

Daniel smirks " _What, jealous?"_

Nightmare grunts in annoyance. " **Of course not. I just find offense in that you'd prefer that grumpy old fox than me."**

Daniel smirk widens and he goes to respond, when he registers what Nightmare said. He blinks once, twice, three times. He then shakes his head. Nightmare basically just confirmed the existence of Naruto. How else will this get weird.

That was also when Daniel noticed that the gravity was having a much smaller effect than before. He could jump easily, and he felt he could run multiple miles. He smiles widely, his lengthened canines giving it a fox-like quality.

Daniel steps forwards and easily reaches the taser. While the gravity did increase quite a bit, it wasn't anything he couldn't handle with this form. Daniel grabs the taser, and instantly feels the effects. The gravity field disperses, and Daniel breaths in relief. Also, the slightly forceful presence he felt when he first entered had disappeared.

But he also felt something new, something sinister. It came from the direction of the office, a sickening, evil feeling of malevolence. And only a short moment after processing this did Daniel hear the roar. And that was when he knew that the real challenge, had just begun.

 **Nineteen years while fighting**

 **Their life seconds numbering**

 **They stopped, ready to find**

 **A new beginning in life**


	49. Chapter 49

He wasn't sure what he was expecting. This was Nightmarionne, a nightmare of completely random qualities. Maybe he expected some big finale, or a fight. But this, this wasn't what he expected.

After the roar sounded, Daniel easily picked up the sounds of pounding footsteps. He knew something was coming, and it was coming fast. He quickly gets out of the cramped area that is the entrance and goes to the stage of the dining room. If he has to fight something, he might as well take the high ground.

And it was a good thing he took it too, because shortly after he got on the stage another roar was heard. Then came the source. It was Nightmarionne, in all of his sickening glory. And Nightmarionne wasn't messing around anymore.

With another roar, the towering skeleton launched himself at Daniel. Daniel's eyes widen, but he was ready. Once Nightmarionne was about to hit him, Daniel thrust his hand out. But he didn't do anything. No magic. He had only a second to be bewildered before Nightmarionne's body rammed into his.

They fell back in a big tangle of parts, clawing and punching each other. At first, they were equal. In fact, Daniel's tails even gave him a slight advantage. But Nightmarionne's superior strength and size soon made Daniel lose ground. When hits exchanged used to be equal, they now were becoming uneven. When Daniel managed to block one hit, two more went past his defenses. And he knew that this would only get worse.

After one particularly powerful punch, Daniel is sent stumbling backwards. He falls to the ground, slightly dazed. He looks up at Nightmarionne, who is grinning maliciously. Nightmarionne seemed to be toying with him, like a predator messes with its prey. Right before the kill. Daniel looks around frantically, trying to find some way to prevent Nightmarionne from making him a dried up husk.

That's when he spots it. The taser had fallen out of his pocket at some point, and was now a foot or two away from him. Knowing that this is his only option, Daniel grabs the taser and holds it close to him.

Nightmarionne seemed to notice what Daniel was doing and tried to stop him. But Daniel was ready for the attack. He quickly jams the laser into Nightmarionne's chest and activates the power. Electricity begins pouring into Nightmarionne's body, making the skeletal nightmare convulse violently.

After a few moments Daniel brings down the taser, Nightmarionne falling in the process. Daniel watches as Nightmarionne convulses a few more times, his body jerking due to the electricity. Daniel doesn't stop to watch any longer. He knows that the shock will be temporary.

Deciding to put as much distance between Nightmarionne and himself, Daniel quickly runs to the office. He looks around, trying to see if any of the other animatronic nightmares are present. But none of them are. He doesn't let his guard drop though and keeps a sharp eye out for any of the signs that could show a nightmare is near.

Daniel skids to a stop inside the office, quickly slamming the doors shut on both sides. He then sees the power meter that is next to the door he just entered. It seemed he could keep the doors closed for a minute before they opened again.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Daniel goes over to the shelf and begins searching through the cameras. He wanted to find the exit as soon as possible.

After only a few camera switches, Daniel found the the exit. And it was the entrance. Back where Nightmarionne was currently. "Welp. This is bad." Daniel switches back to the dining hall to check on Nightmarionne. But when he doesn't see Nightmarionne in the dining hall, his fear rises. When he heard the pounding footsteps once again, he knew that things could only get worse.

He glances back at the power meter and frowns when he sees that he has about ten seconds before the doors open. He knew he had to run, and going the wrong way will spell disaster.

Using his trained and sensitive ears, Daniel quickly determines that Nightmarionne is coming from the right doorway. Now knowing Nightmarionne's position, Daniel opens the opposite door and runs.

He only managed to take two steps before he heard a loud crash behind him. He brings his hands up in automatic defense, but doesn't stop running. He hears Nightmarionne's roar once more and knows that he was now chasing him.

Daniel quickly turns the corner into the dining hall, fear and determination causing his body to fill his veins with adrenaline. His breaths came in longer gasps, his heart racing. His nine tails were also swinging wildly behind him, not caring what they hit. And these effects only grow stronger as he feels Nightmarionne's hand just narrowly miss his tails.

Upping his efforts with increased vigor, Daniel rushes into the entrance area and bolts for the door. He reaches out and tries to grab the knob, but he doesn't reach it. Why didn't he reach it?

That was when he registered the iron-like grip on his right arm. Daniel turns around and pales in fear when he sees Nightmarionne grinning wildly at him, his warped hand gripping his arm tightly.

Daniel tries to break free, struggling as much as he can. But no matter what he did, he couldn't break free. When he saw Nightmarionne's other hand moving towards his neck, his efforts doubled. But he just couldn't break free.

Nightmarionne's tentacle-like fingers wrapped around Daniel's neck, lifting him up like he was nothing. Daniel's struggles increased in intensity, but they dropped in amount. His tails flailed wildly behind him, responding to Daniel's struggles. Daniel's mouth was set in a soundless snarl, his teeth barred at Nightmarionne. His eyes were half open, the only sign of his weariness.

Daniel grips Nightmarionne's hands tightly, his claws digging deeply into Nightmarionne's shadowy skin. Nightmarionne hissed loudly, but Daniel's efforts only served to make Nightmarionne grip tighter. Daniel lets out a garbled grunt, his eyes shutting in pain.

" **Kid!"**

One of Daniel's eyes crack open. " _N-Nightmare?"_

" **Kid! You need to let me take control. Now!"**

" _W-What? Take control? You know I can't let you do that!"_

" **Kid we don't have time! You can't get beat him yourself!"**

Daniel goes to respond, but Nightmarionne's grip became tighter. He lets out a gurgle of pain, his throat too constricted to do much more. " _F-Fine. But I will have control again afterwards!"_

" **Fine, fine. Just give me control already!"**

Daniel shuts his eyes, a strange calmness washing over him. Nightmarionne peers down curiously, wondering what his prey was doing. Not that it mattered against him. But nothing prepared him for what came next.

Daniel's eyes snap open, and Nightmarionne nearly drops Daniel in shock. Daniel's eyes had become exactly like Nightmare's. The white of his eyes had become black, and his red irises darkened slightly to a blood red.

Nightmare, now in control of Daniel's body, wastes no time in getting Nightmarionne off of him. Letting out a burst of energy strong enough to bypass the magic restrictions, Nightmare is able to completely throw off Nightmarionne. Nightmarionne flies backwards, slamming into the wall with a sickening crunch.

Not bothering to watch or fight, Nightmare quickly rushes over to the exit door. He pulls it open, ignoring Nightmarionne's cries of rage behind him. He turns around and stares as Nightmarionne pulls himself up and runs at the door, his tentacle-like fingers trying to grab for Daniel's neck once more. Nightmare simply glares in response, and slams the door.

Nightmare lets out a sigh of relief, simply happy that his greatest rival was thwarted. He lets out an even longer sigh, returning control back to Daniel.

Daniel slumps to the floor in exhaustion. It seemed that Nightmare had to use his own power for his plan to break free of Nightmarionne's death grip. His breath comes in shuddering gasps, his throat sporting a large red print over top of it. He rubs it gingerly, knowing it'll leave a mark.

Despite this though, he can't help but smile. " _Did… did we do it?"_

" **Yes we did. This nightmare is over."**

Daniel's smile grows wider, but he can't help the doubt that runs into his head. " _I can't believe that was it. I figured something more… I don't know… eventful."_

" **Not all things end in a big fight kid. Besides, isn't almost getting choked to death eventful?"**

Daniel laughs wearily at the grim humor. " _I-I guess you're right."_ Daniel then proceeds to let out a large yawn. He was so tired he couldn't even blush in embarrassment. " _Man I am exhausted."_

" **Go to sleep kid. You deserve a good rest."**

Daniel simply nods in response, not even paying attention as the area around him melts away into the staff room once more. He simply shuts his eyes, finally finding relief in his dreams.


	50. Chapter 50

**-Time: 3 days after Nightmarionne's attack-**

Marion muses silently as the day goes by. After Daniel told them what happened to him, things had gotten slightly more anxious. Marion knew that some of the less mature animatronics won't be able to handle more attacks like the previous ones, no matter how normal they acted. He also knew that their stay was long overdue.

As he ponders this predicament, he feels a gentle tug on his leg fabric. He looks down and sees a young girl wearing a pink shirt and blue shorts. She had long blonde hair topped with a red bow and big green eyes.

Marion smiles at the girl and kneels down to her level. "Hey there kid. What can I do for ya?" The girl simply smiles and runs back into the Toys' dining hall. Marion's face switches to confusion when the girl runs. It turns into curiosity though when the girl makes a motion for him to follow. Deciding that since it was slow today, he has time to do so.

The girl's smile widens when she sees Marion following her. He smiles as he watches her skipping along towards the arcade section.

The girl soon stopped in front of a specific arcade machine. Marion raises an eyebrow in confusion. "This one doesn't have a name. And it doesn't look like anything we ever owned."

The arcade machine had a simple red and white color scheme. The side of it depicted what appeared to be some sort of orange and red clown-animatronic running in some fields with a tray of cupcakes, and Marion could swear that he's seen that animatronic somewhere before.

Despite his observations though, he doesn't see any real problem. Deciding to simply see why the girl brought him here, he asks her the obvious question. "You want me to play this?" The girl nods fervently.

Marion chuckles at the girl's obvious enthusiasm. He keeps smiling as he pulls out some of his spare tokens and inserts them into the machine. The screen turns on and he sees that he is starting as a small child. A boy, in fact. A boy wearing a gray and black striped shirt, and seemed to be constantly crying. Marion already is having second thoughts at this.

Despite his raising suspicion, he continues playing. He moves the boy across the screen, watching as the scene flickers every time he hits the side of the screen. After a few more moments of simply walking in the meadows, he comes across a town called Dust Falls.

After entering the town, Marion passes by a few buildings, but none of interest. A few more screen changes later though, Marion is met with an interesting sight. It shows the child walking into a building called "Circus Baby's Pizza World". His mind once again finds a connection in the words, but he still can't put his finger on it.

The child enters the building and Marion finds himself within a pizzeria similar to Freddy's. He passes by multiple guests and tables, even passing by a stage once. But nothing of interest happened.

Just as Marion passed another stage, the screen changed and showed a set of open doors. "Circus Baby's Auditorium". Marion knows this is important, and once again gets the feeling that he should recognize the name shown. But he doesn't have time to remember. He simply goes back to the game, moving the child into the next room. But he was never prepared for what happens next.

The screen switches once again and shows the child at the doorway, not moving. But the real interest was what was happening at the other end of the room. A little girl was moving towards what appeared to be the clown animatronic shown on the arcade game's box.

The animatronic was holding out an ice cream cone to the little girl. He tries to move the child in the game, but nothing is happening. But he can see the light girl moving, though, so he assumes it is a cutscene.

The little girl was moving slowly towards the ice cream the animatronic was holding. No emotions could be shown due to the large pixels, but Marion was getting worried from the stiff movements the girl showed. Glancing at the boy he played as, he notices with worry that the boy had his pixelated hands over his face, tears falling freely.

Marion only had a split second to process this before a sinister, yet calm female voice said, "Would you like to see the scooper room?"

Marion's eyes snap back towards the little girl and the animatronic just in time to see something horrifying. The animatronic's eyes had suddenly gone completely black, and a compartment opened on its stomach. A claw arm flew out of the compartment and snatches the little girl, presumably dragging her inside.

This all happened in one second, a demonic, mechanical screech acompaining the scene. Marion could only stare as the screen goes black. His brain is in complete chaos. He knew that the game seemed familiar. It was the same thing that happened to him, and his cousin Elizabeth.

Marion didn't notice as tears silently fell down his face, the recovered memories causing more turmoil inside him than he realizes. He was lost in his thoughts, reliving the horrible experience that developed his severe fear of animatronics.

He then remembers the whole reason he saw this game in the first place. His head quickly moves to look down at where the girl is, or was. The place the girl occupied was now empty. Marion looks around, using his increased height to find the girl. Despite this advantage though, he couldn't see her. Marion's face falls in defeat.

Despite this though, he can't help but remember what the girl looked like, ACTED like. She was just like Elizabeth, practically a complete copy. Maybe she was Elizabeth. He's seen stranger and more impossible things since finding Freddy's. His very presence was an impossibility to most living people.

That was when Marion remembered what he was musing over before the little girl arrived. He needed to tell Daniel something important. He needed to set Daniel on a task that literally means whether they live or not. And tonight he was going to need to tell him.

 **-Time: 12:11 AM-**

Marion was practically pacing at what he needed to do. It was something that needed to be done, something they have all waited years for. So why did he feel so reluctant?

Maybe it was that he had grown fond of the pizzeria, as ironic as that may be. Maybe it was because of how Skylar managed to make them more human than ever before. Maybe it was simply a refusal for goodbye. Whatever the reason, Marion was getting nervous. But Marion also wasn't one to back down, especially when it came to the welfare of those close to him.

Running a hand through his human body's snow white hair, he sighs loudly. There was no easy way to do this. And the reaction Daniel will have will only make it worse.

Deciding that if he doesn't go now he won't ever do it, he leaves the prize corner to search for Daniel. He walks slowly, a combination of careful observation and hesitance for the future. Despite his subconscious attempts though, he arrives in the Classic dining hall. And who is sitting in the middle of it other than Daniel, speaking animatedly to Skylar. Skylar laughs loudly at something Daniel said, causing Daniel to smile in glee.

Marion simply stares at the couple, once again having doubts at what he has to do. And almost as if sensing his gaze, Daniel looks towards Marion. Marion beckons him over, having to use all of his will power just to get him to come. Daniel says a few words to Skylar, peckes her on the lips, and makes his way to Marion.

"Hey Marion. Need something?" Daniel's face was practically glowing with joy. Ever since Skylar's confession, the two have been much closer than ever before. The attack by Nightmarionne only seemed to enforce this bond.

Marion hesitates to respond. Could he really do this to Daniel? Everything was going fine. Even with the almost constant attacks, things have been better than ever before, even in his living life.

And it was that statement that brought him out of his stupor. Living life. His life has already ended. He was breaking natural order by simply being here. He can't stay, and neither can the other animatronics.

Taking a deep breath to help steel himself, Marion says what he has been debating for days. "Daniel, you know how much our lives have improved. We have had an amazing time here, but we need to leave now."

Daniel looks at him confusion. "What do you mean 'leave'?" Marion sighs. Of course this couldn't be easy.

"I mean that the animatronics and I have spent too long in the living world. We need to pass on." Marion looks at Daniel, wondering how he'll react.

At first Daniel's face only showed more confusion, trying to process the information given to him. But once he processed it, his emotions went chaotic.

At first he showed anger at Marion for what he said. He wanted to make them leave? Basically die?! He lost his friends once, and he won't let it happen again!

But he knew this wasn't fair to them. They were also not alive in the first place. He can't lose them if they are already lost. It was only because of Nightmare's surprisingly protective nature of passing on and the afterlife that he accepted quickly.

Daniel sighs, feeling surprisingly calm for what was just laid out in front of him. "I know. I just don't want to accept it. I don't want to see you guys leave."

Marion was at first surprised by Daniel's calm demeanour, but the tone he used showed that he was still in turmoil, no matter how he accepted their fate. "I know Daniel. I don't want to leave either, but this needs to happen. We at first stayed simply because we trapped. We had no way of leaving as long as we were driven by revenge. But the years soon began to go dull and weary. I was one of the few still pushing on completely in the killings. But after you came and helped fix things, we have no reason to stay."

Daniel nods at this. He knew that a spirit couldn't pass on if it had things to do in the living world, even if it was as unnecessary as revenge. But there was one thing he wondered about. "Wait. If you guys could've left after Michael died, then shouldn't you have left then?"

And there it is. This is where Marion could tell him about the mission. "The reason is that each of us are bonded together. One of us can't leave without the others being able to as well. It is this bonding that causes problems. We are bonded to other groups that faced similar problems to use in the same franchise. We need to find these two other groups and free them so we can leave."

Daniel nods, quickly catching on. "So you want me to go out and free them." It was more of a statement than a question, showing that Daniel knew what he needed to do.

Marion nods, but he still has more to explain. "Yes, but we only have the location of one of the groups. It is at a sister location of Freddy's called Circus Baby's Pizza World. It located in the outskirts of Los Angeles. You need to go there and free them before worrying about the other group."

Daniel nods, ready to take on the challenge. LA was only about half an hour away, so getting there won't be difficult. Daniel's eyebrows slant, a confident grin on his face. "You can count on me. I will set you guys free."

Marion chuckles. "You know I do. I wouldn't have asked otherwise." Daniel chuckles as well, then walks away, presumably to get ready for the trip.

Marion sighs as Daniel walks away, his thoughts starting to stray. _Soon._ Thought Marion. _Soon you will be free… Elizabeth._


	51. Chapter 51

**-Location: ?-**

An engine roars loudly as a car barrels down the road. It seemed to bounce slightly on the rocky terrain, the last wasteland before reaching the west coast. But the vehicle wasn't going to the west coast. It took a sudden turn right and continues down the road.

It continued down the road for a few more miles. After finishing its final trek, it reached a slightly large suburb. The vehicle continued down the road, moving slowly as it went along.

After a few more moments it stopped in a largely deserted section of the town. In the center was a large building. A sign was posted out front, but it was too worn down and dirty to be read. But person inside the vehicle seemed to find this their destination as the car slows to a stop in front of it.

The car door opens and a strange figure emerges. He has black, shaggy hair that waves to the left side of his face. His skin was a slightly darker complexion, maybe a side effect of something else. He has on a black security guard outfit, along with a black cloak. He also has two black, red-tipped fox ears on top of his head, and a similarly colored fox tail waving behind him. His fingernails were sharpened to the point and the tips of his canines protruded slightly out of the bottom of his mouth.

Daniel looks around, unimpressed by what he sees. He sighs, feeling much older than he really is. _No one should have to do what I have to_ , he thinks in weariness. He shakes his head, pushing those thoughts aside. No time for self-pity, he needed to get moving.

He crosses the parking lot with large strides and once again looks up at the abandoned building. It seemed more like a warehouse now than a pizzeria. Daniel looks down again and heads inside.

The first thing Daniel notices about the place is the extremely rundown feel of it. Cobwebs were everywhere, water was dripping from pipes, wires hung from the ceiling. Trash was thrown all over the floor, almost as if people didn't know what a trash can was.

Daniel grimaces as he takes this all in. The already sorry sight was increased tenfold in the interior. But now he begins looking for his next passageway. He looks around the room some more, but finds no door. He scratches his head in confusion, taking a step forwards in the process.

 _*CRACK*_

Daniel only had time to register the sound before the floor gives way beneath him. He lets out an involuntary yelp of surprise as he begins plummeting down. He twists his body midair and has just enough time to scream before he smashes into the unforgiving land below. Daniel was knocked out before he hit the ground.

* * *

Deep within the underground area Daniel is about to fall into, four figures as speaking with each other.

"I believe it would be best if we just stay here. No one can get hurt that way." one voice says. It is a deeper feminine voice, having a motherly tone to it.

"No way! I ain't stayin' here any longer than I need to! My shows need to be seen!" another voice says in irritation. This one was another feminine voice, having a slightly tomboyish and egotistical tone to it.

"Calm down! I know you want to get out of here, but what if we hurt people again! We can't stop when our-" whatever the gruff, higher pitched male voice was saying was cut off as a loud crash echoes through their chambers.

Each figure freezes, each drawing the same conclusion. "That wasn't something falling, was it." the tomboy voice asks.

Each figure shakes their head negative. The fourth figure then says in a calm and soothing teenage female voice "It's fine guys. We'll check it out. If it is a person, then I doubt they'll have survived that fall. Nothing can happen if they are already dead. But if it was something else, then we'll be fine."

Each figure looks around uncertainly, but nod in the end. They each then walk out of the dimly lit room to figure out what just made the loud noise.

* * *

Daniel gains consciousness a few minutes after hitting the ground. He grabs his head in pain, a pounding headache coursing through his head. He grits his teeth and nearly moans in pain when he registers voices around him. His head is too fogged up to hear everything clearly, but he can hear the words 'human', 'tail', 'magic', and 'alive'.

Despite his trying to be unnoticed, a voice calls out that he is walking up. He hears people moving around, heavy footsteps hitting the ground around him. But something is strange about the footsteps. They feel too heavy, way to heavy for a normal person. Deciding he won't get any answers just laying there with his eyes closed, he opens them. And nearly has a heart attack in the process.

Four animatronic figures are staring down at him. The light shadows most of their torsos and head, giving them an ominous appearance. Especially with their glowing eyes. He gulps and grins nervously. "U-Um, hi?"

* * *

 **And there is the kick off for the Final Destination Arc. Things are gonna get interesting here on out! Oh, sorry on how short this chapter is. I wanted to get the ball rolling, and this the best way way I can think of. And I need to do these author notes more. I'm not sure if anyone actually reads these, but if you do and want more, just ask. Also, I am open for story ideas! I'd need to fit it into the plot that has been established in previous chapters, but if you have any ideas then feel free to ask! Also, I am gonna start teasing the next chapter from now on. And here is the first one!**

 **"What kind of human has a tail, hm?" "Aren't you still technically human, even in that body?" "Touche."**


	52. Chapter 52

Despite Daniel's age, he's seen more things than people twice his age and a lot of that is terrifying. He's faced the demons of his past, defeated a murderous ghost, and befriended the most traumatized group of people on earth. But none of that could have prepared him for what he was about to face.

"OhmygoshIcan'tbelievethatahumancamedownhere, ohnowhatarewegonnado?!"

The pink and white fox animatronic was running around in frenzy. It made Daniel dizzy just looking at her. He just stared, dumbfounded at the reaction he received. His ears flop sideways as he tilts his head in confusion.

Another animatronic, this one a white and pink bear with a black top hat and bowtie, tried to calm her down. His efforts seemed to be in vain though as the fox kept running around yelling nonsense. Daniel also noticed that one of his hands was missing, and was instead replaced with a blue Bonnie-like puppet.

One of the other animatronics, this one a blue and white ballerina animatronic, simply sighed in exasperation. She then moved over to help the bear, but not without sending cautious glances back at Daniel.

But out of all of the animatronics present, the last one caught his attention the most. She was a white and red humanoid animatronic, her 'hair' pulled up into twin pigtails. She also was wearing a red skirt and red elf shoes. But it wasn't her appearance that caught his attention. No, it was her behavior.

She had initially looked over at the chaos made by the fox and seemed like she wanted to help, but didn't. Instead she just crossed her arms and glared at Daniel, almost daring him to move. Daniel didn't know why, but something in that look made him cringe. It was the look of someone ready to defend, no matter what happened to them.

After processing this information, Daniel quickly assessed the big picture. He came to this building looking for victims of the Freddy incidents. If these animatronics with human-like behavior aren't what he's looking for, then he'll bite his tail.

Still cautious of the red animatronic's behavior, Daniel slowly gets up. The animatronic snarls, impressive considering that their bodies are still normal robot bodies.

Daniel has no doubt now that this animatronic is the leader, and he knows that he'll need to gain her trust if he wanted to get them back to Freddy's. He puts his hands up in the universal symbol of surrender, telling her that he was no threat. She seemed to get the message as her glare lets up slightly, but she still is on edge.

"For the love of… STAND DOWN FOXY!"

Daniel gets startled at the sudden exclamation, and the name within it. His head snaps back to the other animatronics, and he is met with an even stranger sight than before. The fox animatronic is completely frozen in place mid run, somehow staying the air.

The ballerina is shaking her head with a hand on her face. And the bear is simply glaring at, Foxy.

Daniel blinks, still uncertain what to do in this situation. His head tilts once again in response to his confusion, but this was a bad idea. The fox animatronic seemed to finally notice that Daniel wasn't a normal human. He only had two seconds before a blur rams into his chest screaming "KAWAII!"

His breath is knocked out of him as he once again has a female start snuggling his tail. He's starting to see a pattern here. His face burns with embarrassment as the fox rubs his ears with one hand and holds his tail close with the other. And much to his disgust and the fox's delight, he begins purring. PURRING. That was the last straw for him as his face contorts into embarrassed rage. He slaps the fox away with his tail and quickly gets up again, his face as red as his eyes.

The red animatronic was still glaring at Daniel, but he could see that she was struggling to hold in her amusement. The other animatronics weren't so lucky. The ballerina tried to mask her chuckles behind her hand, but ultimately failed. And the bear was clutching his stomach as he laughs uproariously.

The fox on the other hand was rubbing her cheek in pain, grumbling absentmindedly. She gets up and puts her hands on her hips, glaring at Daniel. "And what was that for?!"

Daniel growls, somehow irritated by the fox animatronic's behavior. "You just rammed into me and began cuddling my tail! How else was I going to respond!"

The fox growls back, not pleased with the answer. "And what kind of human has a tail anyways!"

Daniel raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you human still, even in that body?"

The fox crosses her arms, giving Daniel an appraising look. "Touche." She goes and turns around to get back to her, comrades, when she registers what Daniel said.

She freezes in her tracks, her mind reeling. How could this random person know their secret? They've been down here for six years, and anyone who came was killed! She was completely in shock, unable to comprehend someone figuring them out.

The other animatronics were in similar states of shock. The red animatronic recovers first, her glare back in full force and her voice dangerously calm. "How do you know that."

Daniel blinks, then realizes that he gave away that he knew their secret. He mentally slaps himself, but then decides that this might work in his advantage. He straightens up and says. "It'll be a long story. Can you handle that?"

The red animatronic pauses, but then she nods. This human was suspicious, but he also held an air of kindness. She doesn't trust anyone but her friends, but there is no way that this person knew their secret without somehow being connected in some way.

Daniel watches as the red animatronic gathers the other animatronics and start leading them into the underground building. She looks back and beckons Daniel to follow. He obliges, but what waits for him in the darkness will become his ultimate test.


	53. Chapter 53

"And that's about it." Daniel had just finished explaining to the small group of animatronics about how he knew of their identity. He explained to them about the groups at Freddy's and how he defeated their killer. He didn't indulge too much information though, leaving things simple and undetailed.

The red animatronic, who Daniel found out's name is Baby, was deep in thought. If this human had helped another group similar to theirs with their problems, then maybe he can help them. But she wasn't sure. For all she knows he just told them one big lie. No, she'll wait this out before she begins trusting him.

The other animatronics weren't so cautious though. The fox animatronic, who was called Funtime Foxy, was jumping around in excitement. She seemed to be thrilled at the thought of being freed at last.

The bear, Funtime Freddy, was shaking his head in exasperation at the Funtime Foxy's antics, but he couldn't hide the hopeful smile on his face.

Finally, Ballora, the ballerina animatronic, has her mouth in a thin line. This boy seemed trust worthy, but she knows what happens when someone trusts someone else so easily. It's how they got in this mess in the first place…

She shakes her head of those thoughts. She knew better than to use one experience to judge everyone. But she still couldn't just believe blindly either. She'll wait and observe his behavior, see if he is being genuine. She's always been good at reading others.

Daniel took in all of the outside emotions in only a couple seconds. He could see the hope in all of the animatronics, but he could also see the distrust and doubt in Ballora and Baby. He'll need to try hard to gain their trust. But how?

Daniel's been mulling over this idea ever since he began the story. Ballora and Baby are simple too cautious for one story to convince them. The only solution he can see is solving their problems, just as he did to his group.

Deciding that first he'll need to find the problem, he says "So now that I told you my story, why don't you tell me your's?"

Baby stopped thinking as she registers what he just said. "Our story?" Daniel nods.

Baby's eyes narrow as she contemplates the request. There really is no reason to keep their story a secret. But she'll need to leave IT out of it.

In the end, Baby nods. "Fine, I'll tell. But it won't be much. Simply put, we were killed by the animatronics we inhabit currently. We still aren't entirely sure why it happened, or why the animatronics are so deadly, but it did. Ever since we have simply been wandering around, trying to find some way to escape. The place was abandoned shortly after we died, so no one had to deal with us. And we prefer it that way. If no one comes down here, no one gets hurt."

Daniel listens intently and is almost disappointed in how simple the story is, but then he catches the ending. So no one gets hurt. They obviously aren't trying to hurt him now and can easily recognize colors, so why would that be a problem? If they don't want to, then something must be making them.

"Wait, so you don't want to hurt others, right?" Baby nods.

Daniel then says "So if you don't want to hurt others, then what's making you?"

Each animatronic stiffens. Daniel knew he caught them red handed and he is now determined to get the reason out of them. "Well?"

Baby looks around nervously. She already revealed too much information. If she reveals that IT is here, then what will they do then? IT can't know that someone is here.

But then again, he does seem capable. Magic isn't bestowed on just any random person, she knew that. Maybe this boy can help them.

Baby sighs, resisting the human urge to bring a hand threw her nonexistent hair. If this boy is as capable as he says he is, then surely he can fight IT.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Each animatronic gasps and stares straight at Baby as if she was crazy. Baby flinches, but stands her ground.

"The person who does this isn't human, or a possessed robot like us. He, or it, is simply an animatronic. A robot. But it isn't normal. It has magic capabilities, and it can interfere with our magic energy. If it does interfere with our magic, it can control us. It always makes us kill."

Daniel grimaces, not liking the problem one bit. A robot capable of interfering with magical energy isn't a good thing. If this thing is strong enough, it could take him over as well.

But Daniel isn't one to sit idly around while a problem is at hand. He'll take care of this problem, and he'll make sure they ALL walk away from it. He didn't come here to fail.

"Seems like trouble. And I can see why you can't leave. If that thing is programmed to keep you here, then it'll have almost no trouble doing so. But if this is this case, then I'll help how I can."

Baby looks up in slight surprise. "Really?"

Daniel nods. "But I'll need to see this animatronic first. If it is just a robot, then I'll need to shut it down. You can't reason with a machine. No offense." The last part was thrown in just in case one of them points out that they are machines to. Judging from the fact the Funtime Foxy closes her mouth, he guessed right.

Baby nods at his logic. She also knew exactly where IT was going to be. "I'll show you to it. Follow me." Baby gets up and leaves the room, not waiting to see if Daniel is following.

Daniel quickly gets up as well and follows Baby out of the room, the other animatronics following close by. But Daniel wasn't prepared for the next area.

The place underground seemed to be some sort of maintenance or observatory room. The room they are in currently branches off in three directions. The path to the left, through a vent, leads to the Ballora Gallery. The path to the right, once again through a vent, leads to the Funtime Auditorium. And the one in directly in front of them leads to the Circus Baby Auditorium, again through a vent.

Baby almost instantly takes a left into the Ballora Gallery. She is just barely able to fit through the vent, squeezing her way through the confined space and into the room. Everyone else follows suit with no problem.

The Ballora Gallery was almost exactly as Daniel expected in a place like this. By that, he means dark. It was almost pitch black in the room. The only reason he could see at all was because of his fox biology giving him enhanced eyesight in the dark.

Baby once again doesn't wait for the group to catch up and almost instantly goes to the left, navigating through the large room with her glowing eyes.

After a few moments of walking, the group arrives at an old wooden door. Daniel studies it meticulously, looking for any traps or clues.

He doesn't get to observe for long though as Baby opens the door and walks inside, everyone else following close behind.

The room the enter looks almost identical to his office in Freddy's, albeit without the Freddy posters. Or the color scheme. Oh, and the multiple monitors lining the wall in front of them.

"This is it." Daniel stops looking around as Baby speaks again.

"So, this is where the robot is?" Baby nods.

Daniel's face becomes colder as he looks at the multiple monitors on the wall. He's have to be an idiot to not know that this is a security room. And any security room will have cameras.

It only took a few seconds, but Daniel was able to find the control for the monitors on the wall. He switches on the camera system and takes a look around. He doesn't see anything, but he feels like something is there.

Suddenly, a loud noise is heard. It seemed to sound like creaking metal. Every animatronic froze in fear, each one's eyes wide open. Daniel looks at each of them, instantly on guard. "What's wrong?"

Baby shakes violently, but she is able to answer with some effort. "I... H-He's coming."

Daniel looks at here with worry filled eyes. "Who! Who is coming?"

Baby looks directly into Daniel's eyes, pure horror filling her mechanical orbs. "Ennard."


	54. Chapter 54

Turns out Ennard was a pretty fitting name for the robot. Once the robot had turned the corner, Daniel instantly cringed. The robot was just a humanoid mix of pipes and wires, looking almost like intestines. The only human thing other than the shape was the white party hat-wearing face it had.

The appearance wasn't the only thing that made Daniel cringe though. The second the robot entered the room, he was instantly hit with magical energy. It seemed to flow into his magic currents, interfering with his ability to control his magic. And he could see that he wasn't the only one.

Each animatronic was frozen in place, their eyes glowing blue. Daniel knew that this couldn't be a good sign. Baby only confirmed his suspicions. With what seemed to be great effort, she looks at Daniel and says one word. "Run."

Daniel needed no other initiative. He instantly takes off, taking no count of the loud squeaking metal he can hear behind him. He knows that Ennard is following him, but he won't be able to do anything if the other animatronics are being controlled.

Using his night vision Daniel is quickly able to find only one area that he can fight this magic controlling robot. And that was in the room they are currently in.

Daniel quickly loops around the squeaking bot and rushes at the door on all fours, wasting no time in getting to the room he first encountered the robot. He can see four pairs of glowing eyes peering out of the darkness right before he slams the door. He backs up slowly, jumping when he can hears pounding behind the door.

But the others aren't his concern currently.

The squeaking had increased by quite a large margin, and Daniel knew that Ennard was closing in. Using his sensitive hearing, he quickly assesses where Ennard is, and punches the bot full force. What he wasn't expecting was Ennard to be so durable. His whole body shakes, his fist pounding in pain. It felt like he slammed his fist into a brick wall!

Ennard tilts its head to the side, almost as if wondering why Daniel did that. But the random moment of humanity didn't last long. Ennard wraps its pipe like hands into a fist and slams it into Daniel's face. Daniel is sent flying back like a rocket.

Daniel gets up shakily, wondering how a plain old robot could hit so hard. But he knows that he can't hold back. Not only is this form's power too weak, but he can feel Ennard trying to take control of him already.

Grabbing hold of the reservoir of dark energy within him, Daniel quickly powers up to his "Kyuubi" form. Nine fox tails begin flowing behind, and his skin darkens too nearly black. His eyes became black and red, glowing with an eerie light.

Daniel doesn't stop there though. He summons a ball of blue foxfire, making it as intense as he can. He begins swirling it in his palm, making it behave like a drill. And then, he takes off.

He rushes at the robot, powering through Ennard's magical interference. And with a scream of defiance, Daniel slams the rotating ball of foxfire into Ennard's chest. Ennard withstands the attack for a few seconds, but is soon blasted backwards. The wall explodes where Ennard lands, the squeaking of metal dying down.

Daniel pants in exertion, still not used to this form. He lets go of the power he used, his body converting back to its normal state. He drops to the ground, a single thought going through his head. _That was fast._

Taking one more deep breath, Daniel gets back up and makes his way to the door. He is still in slight disbelief on how quickly he dispatched Ennard. Maybe he was getting too strong.

Pounding was still heard through the door, but this time it was accompanied by shouts of help. Daniel opens the door cautiously, and is almost ran over by a pink and white blur. Funtime Foxy begins jumping around screaming "FREEDOM!"

The other animatronics smile widely at her antics, soon joining her in her celebration. The only that didn't is Baby, who was simply looking at Daniel. She still doesn't trust him completely, but him beating Ennard is definitely enough for her to begin trusting him. She makes a small smile and brings out a hand. Daniel smiles back and accepts it gratefully.

Baby then begins looking around, seeming to search for something. But then she just begins laughing. Daniel arches an eyebrow in confusion. "What's so funny?"

Baby just keeps laughing, but she is able to respond. "I-I can't believe how EASILY you took out Ennard! We can't resist him, and yet you destroy him like it was nothing!"

Daniel blushes slightly in embarrassment, and just smiles sheepishly. But his expression soon turns serious. He didn't come here to play games or chat. He needs to free these kids.

Baby sense the change in atmosphere and stops laughing. She looks at Daniel curiously, wondering why he's become so serious. Daniel then answers her question. "Baby, it's time for you guys to go."

Baby's eyes widen much more than Daniel thought possible. "G-Go? Go where?"

Daniel smiles warmly at her, ready to reveal the reason he came. "I didn't come here by chance. I came to send you guys to the afterlife. It's time for you all to move on."

Somehow defying all of Daniel's expectations, Baby begins crying. And not just the noises either. Her eyes shut tightly, salty tears pouring down her face. Daniel gets extremely confused, wondering how that is possible.

" **Kid. Look closer."**

Daniel doesn't get startled this time and instead instantly does as Nightmare says. He looks closer at Baby, and soon realizes why Baby is able to cry so freely.

Her body is morphing into a more human look. Her twin pigtails turn a blond color and gain the texture of normal hair back. Her skin turns a peachy-white, her eyes becoming a bright shade of green. Baby's clothes then turn into a pink button-up shirt and a blue skirt. Her size then shrinks slightly, and she now stands only slightly beneath Daniel's height.

She smiles at Daniel once again, this one filled with gratitude and relief. "Thank you." Daniel then watches in wonder as her body becomes transparent, yellow sparkles floating around her. Daniel then looks around and notices the came thing with the other animatronics.

Each one had turned into a human teenager, all of them crying in pure joy. Funtime Freddy had turned into a younger boy with freckles on his face and glasses. His outfit was reminiscent of a scholar.

Funtime Foxy had turned into a young woman only a few years younger than Daniel. Her outfit consisted of a plain pink t-shirt and jean shorts. She had a cocky smirk on her face, in spite of the tears flowing down it.

And finally was Ballora. She seemed to be the oldest of them all, her figure not changing much. Her outfit, however, changed drastically. The ballerina outfit had changed into a long, flowing green dress. Her blue hair turns into a blue-black color, and her eyes seemed to be completely shut.

Along with the changes to their bodies, each person had begun to turn transparent. The sparkles circling them had begun to spin faster, their bodies turning more transparent with the speed increase.

Daniel then gets startled by a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and sees Baby smiling up at him again, her tears still falling. "I know we just met recently, but I want you to know that you did more for us than any other has. Thank you."

The last two words were so filled with emotion that Daniel can't help but let his own tears fall down his face. His ears fall flat on his head as he smiles back. "It was my pleasure."

Baby smiles in return, and then turns to her friends. She waves at them and quickly runs over. The others turn around and embrace her in one large hug, each person laughing in pure happiness. They then each turn around, a large light having appeared behind them. They then grab each other by the hands and walk into the light. But just before they go, Baby looks back again, a giant grin on her face. She waves back at Daniel, her grin never dropping. Daniel waves back, knowing just how happy of a moment this is for the small group. Baby then stops waving, looking back as she hears Funtime Foxy call for her. She turns away from Daniel and runs into the light.

The light then disappears as the group disappears. Daniel smiles widely, knowing that he just brought the truest of happiness upon this suffering group. He then turns back to the way he came, ready to begin his next task.

* * *

Marion looks up from the paperwork he was doing. He looks at a seemingly random direction, and smiles. " _Thank you, Daniel. Thank you for saving her."_


	55. Chapter 55

A single car rolls to a stop in the middle of the night in front of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Daniel then steps out, breathing a sigh of relief at being back home. The short yet emotional trip to Circus Baby's Pizza World took only a few hours, but always felt good to be back.

Daniel passes the short distance between the door and his car in a few strides. He opens the door and goes inside, ready to finish his last task. He walks into the dining hall, and the sight he is met with confuses him exponentially.

Each and every animatronics was bouncing around in happiness, some of them even dancing. Daniel's head tilts as he watches this scene, wondering what was going on. That was when he notices the most important details. Tears. Sparkles. He isn't imagining things, is he?

" **No kid. Things are finally coming to an end."**

Daniel's eyes widen at Nightmare's statement. " _The end?"_

Nightmare nods mentally in response. " **Yep. It's time for your friends to pass on."**

If possible, Daniel's eyes widen even more. " _W-What?! I thought that I needed one more group for them to pass on!"_

Nightmare simply chuckles. " **Why don't you ask that puppet friend of yours those questions."**

That was when Daniel notices that Marion was walking towards him. His body also has sparkles around himself, along with tears flowing down his face, but nothing else seemed to be happening.

Despite that though, Marion had the largest grin on his face Daniell's ever seen. And this was a true grin, not the fake one put on by his mask. Marion then shouts "Daniel! You're back just in time!"

Daniel's confusion just keeps rising. "What do you mean? Why does everyone look like they are passing on? Don't I need to save one last group?"

Marion just waits patiently for Daniel to finish asking his questions. Once he does finish though, Marion simply shakes his head, chuckling. "Oh Daniel. You already saved the last group!"

And there goes Daniel's confusion meter. "What?"

Marion just grins again and says "Wait and see."

And Daniel does just that. He watches once again in awe as each and every animatronic transforms back into their old selves. Each one of them seemed to be around Daniel's age, and they all looked similar to their human-animatronic forms.

Soon after the transformation comes the part Daniel was almost hoping wouldn't happen. Each person then begins turning transparent, the sparkles around them flowing into a single point to create a large tunnel of light. But this wasn't even the strangest part.

Daniel then begins feeling a strange feeling within his gut. He looks around, wondering what's going on, when an explosion of energy rips out of him. He screams in pain as something is torn from his very soul, but curiously makes him feel more complete than ever before. Daniel drops to ground, gasping. He then looks up again, and his jaw drops at what he sees.

Standing directly in front of him are the group of nightmares that Daniel housed within his mind. Nightmare stood directly in front of the group, standing as menacingly as ever. But his malevolence seemed to be fading, and his body was beginning to change.

Nightmare's whole shape begins changing into that of a human. His skin turns a purple-peach color, and black clothing appears overtop of the skin. A purple trench coat soon follows the clothing, and long purple hair runs down his back to his hips. And finally, his eyes. His eyes were a blazing red-purple, burning with emotions.

It was the last part that stopped Daniel from attacking what seemed to be Michael Afton reborn. The Michael that murdered his friends had no emotions, and he was ALIVE. No way was Nightmare his murderer!

" **In disbelief I see. Kid, you should know by now to not trust everything I do."**

Despite the jabs sent at Daniel, Nightmare was smirking warmly. He was floating mid air, black magica flowing around him. Daniel could only watch in complete disbelief at Nightmare. "B-B-But… HOW?! How are you here?!"

Nightmare just chuckles and says " **Well, I haven't been alive for a long time. Remember Vincent saying that I had messed with an evil spirit named Nightmare that took me over?"** Daniel nods dumbly.

" **There was no such thing as Nightmare. Nightmare was just magic. But it was the perfect disguise for me. That magic consumed me, making me desire fear and destruction. But I couldn't do that without a host. So I did the next best thing. I made myself a host."** Daniel's eyes widen as he begins to put the pieces together.

" **I see that you are catching on fast. I created a version of my living, human self that I could control. But I couldn't make him perfect. The Michael I made had no emotions, acting like a robot. Anything that had emotion within it was me."**

" **And then you came along, Daniel. I was furious that someone had somehow stopped my manifestation. So I lashed out at the closest thing at the time, which was you. I trapped myself within your mind, using the Nightmare stories as a cover up for my true self."**

" **But there was something about you, something that made me want to help you. I began warming up to you, sending harmless jabs and tests at you. And you passed each one with flying colors. Soon, I began seeing that my goal wasn't destruction and fear. It was to help. But then comes the problem."**

Michael sighs as he remembers the moment. " **The only way I could help was freeing those I hurt in the first place. But how could I do that? It was only when you allowed me to take control of you against Nightmarionne that I was able to do something. I saved somebody intentionally, and it was enough for me to begin helping."**

" **After that I began sending subtle messages to your mind, invoking you to save your friends. It was all I could do, but it was enough. You then saved my daughter Elizabeth and her friends, allowing me and my gang to appear here."**

Daniel's face was in complete turmoil. Anger first flashes across, old anger taking surface against his persecutor. But then comes the understanding. Michael figured out that his crimes had been wrong, and he tried to make amends for them. Daniel couldn't be angry at someone like that.

Slumping down in defeat, Daniel begins chuckling. "I can't believe my friends murderer was the last one I needed to save." Nightmare laughs out loud as well, the joy of passing on making his actions much more boisterous.

Nightmare grins widely at Daniel and says " **I believe it is time now."**

Daniel looks around and finds that each of his friends was now holding a balloon. Recognizing the universal sign of passage to heaven, Daniel begins crying as well. But his tears aren't of sadness. No, his tears are of pure joy as well. His face is set in a warm smile as he sees each of his friends ready to get the life they deserve.

Each person then looks back at the light tunnel and takes off. They all begin crying out in joy, running forward with each other to reach the afterlife. Marion looks back as well, but doesn't move just yet. He looks at Daniel one last time, waiting for something.

Daniel, however, doesn't notice Marion's gaze. His focus is completely on Nightm-, no, Michael Afton. Once enemy made friend. It's like history in the making.

Michael floats down to Daniel and smiles proudly. " **Kid, I want you to have something before we go."**

Michael holds out his hand and channels his energy to it. He then makes it take shape, forming into a familiar black top hat. Michael then gives the hat to Daniel, who is in awe at the simple item. " **For you to remember us by. Never forget us, K?"**

Daniel looks up, his face showing confusion. But then he smiles and says "I won't."

Michael simply grins in response.

That was also when they both notice that Marion was watching them. Marion has a small smile on his face, simply watching the farewell. Michael straightens up and floats over to Marion, a guilty expression on his face. He stops in front of Marion and opens his mouth to say something, but Marion stops him. Marion simply smiles up to Michael and says "No need to apologize. I've seen enough." Michael's mouth hangs open, but he then smiles in response.

The two remaining spirits then begin making their way into the afterlife, their bodies becoming more transparent as they go along. But just before they pass on completely, Michael stops. He turns around and looks at Daniel again. Daniel tilts his head in confusion, his fox ears flopping to the side with his head. Michael chuckles at the adorable sight and then shouts " **Kid! One last thing before I go! Ready?!"**

Daniel arches an eyebrow in confusion, but nods yes anyways. Michael grins in response. " **Just remember! Nothing is ever as it seems! You know this, right?"** Michael doesn't wait for a response. He turns around and heads into the light, the tunnel disappearing behind him.

Daniel watches in slight confusion at Michael's words. He then looks down at the Freddy hat Michael gave him, and smiles. He puts it on his head, grinning all the while. "I do, Michael. I sure do."

* * *

 **-Author Note-**

 **And thus ends my first ever story. It was a joy writing this, and an even greater jot to see it end. I started this back in July. I know it might seem like a short development period for some people, but I still enjoyed this. I can only hope you all enjoyed it as well. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
